Michiru es Gay De Ninguna Manera
by Janeth Haru
Summary: Michiru entra al Mugen Gakuen; porque sus padres quieren que asista a una escuela para hacer amigos, ahí conoce a Haruka, ¿cómo va a admitir sus sentimientos por la rubia?
1. Como empezo todo

**Hola, esta historia es de** **Lyra 14260,** **quien me dio autorización para trasladarla y traérsela a ustedes; espero sea de su agrado; aclarando claro está que ni los personajes ni la historia son míos**

 **MICHIRU ES GAY?, DE NINGUNA MANERA!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Cómo empezó todo…El camino equivocado…**

Michiru Kahio, siempre ha sido una princesa a los ojos de todos, siempre ha sido como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, con una piel blanca, pelo rizado y dotada de muchas cualidades, siempre creció en una familia rica y amorosa. Da clases de pintura y toca el violín a un nivel muy alto. Había dejado la escuela muy pronto gracias a su intelecto, graduándose de la escuela de artes a la edad de 16 años; era sin embargo, una chica reservada escudándose en su encantador talento para que nadie pudiese ver que en el fondo era una mujer sumamente fría. Michiru sabía como poner una sonrisa a pesar de estar triste. Pero un día, su vida cambio radicalmente, sus padres, que la amaban entrañablemente, comenzaron a pensar que realmente se encontraba sola. Además querían que conociese a un chico agradable con el cual poder casarse muy pronto. Por lo tanto toman la decisión que lo mejor es inscribirla en alguna buena escuela secundaria, pero no cualquier escuela secundaria, eligiendo la más prestigiosa de la ciudad, el Mugen Gauken, una escuela para súper dotados en las cuales los estudiantes podían dormir en dicho instituto y aprender a explotar sus capacidades. Por supuesto al enterarse de la noticia Michiru no se puso muy feliz.

De qué sirve? Tengo un grado de literatura, estuve en la mejor escuela de música del país y me he graduado de la escuela de artes ¿que más quieren de mí? Estoy enseñando, doy conciertos, ¿No es Suficiente? Y la secundaria...Yo, No necesito eso.

Lo sabemos, lo sabemos cariño –Menciono su madre-…pero hemos pensado en ello, queremos que conozcas a gente de tu edad, hay que admitir que no tienes muchos amigos…

Me gusta mi vida tal como es…no necesito a nadie

Querida –continuaba su madre con tierna voz- Sabes que…desde tu infancia has sido muy solitaria…permaneciendo en tu pequeño mundo…cariño, eres la mejor hija que unos padres puedan desear…pero aun así, ¿Qué pasa con un novio?

***Michiru se estremeció. ¿Un Novio? Ella nunca había pensado en uno. Pero ahora que su madre lo mencionaba…el amor era algo de lo que siempre había carecido, pero la verdad nunca tuvo tiempo para ello, su vida siempre estuvo ocupada, por todos los estudios que había cursado, ahora tenía diecisiete años, casi dieciocho y todavía no se había enamorado de nadie. Ella amaba su soledad pero tampoco quería terminar devorada por sus gatos en su vejez***

Michiru, piensa en ello por favor. Imagina…Una vida normal por lo menos por un año…no sería genial?

No hay nada que discutir, Michiru se va a esa escuela y eso es todo –Concluyo su Padre, quien no se había pronunciado hasta ahora; Michiru sabía muy bien que esa declaración era inobjetable.-

***Así que una semana más tarde, aterrizo en el Mugen Gauken, junto con su padre y un montón de equipaje. Llevaba su viejo uniforme blanco y azul marino, que había mantenido desde sus años escolares. Era un poco corto, desde la última vez que lo utilizo. Sin embargo no tenia opción, ya que ella aun no tenía el uniforme regular del Mugen.***

-Kahio-San! Estamos contentos de darle la bienvenida a esta escuela, soy Tomoe-Sensei-

-Me alegro de conocerle –Respondió Michiru cortésmente-

-Bueno…Le voy a llevar a su habitación para que pueda ubicarse antes de entrar a clases…Oh y lo siento…tuvimos que colocarle en una habitación compartida. Quisimos ubicarle en una habitación individual porque supongo ehem, que usted es muy madura para compartir con chicas de su edad…quiero decir que…bueno… a pesar de tener casi la misma edad…es decir es joven pero…

-No se preocupe Tomoe-Sensei se a lo que se refiere pero…

-Mi hija ha venido a tener una vida normal, mi esposa y yo queremos que sea tratada como cualquier chica de diecisiete años. Pensé que había sido muy clara mi carta en ese sentido Tomoe-Sensei. Michiru no debe ser tratada como alguien especial.

\- Muy Bien- Dijo Tomoe-Sensei… -Entonces vayamos a su habitación, tal vez se encuentre con su compañera de cuarto quien ya está instalada.

***Tomoe- Sensei ayudo al señor Kahio y a su hija a subir el equipaje y todos partieron a la habitación en la que suponía viviría Michiru por todo un año. Michiru se sentía muy incómoda por su corta falda y camisa apretada, pero no se quejaba. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación compartida en el tercer piso. Michiru no podía dejar de notar lo grande y espaciosa que era.***

Es esto realmente para dos personas? Acá podrían vivir al menos media docenas de niñas- Dijo Michiru.-

Siempre hemos querido asegurar la mejor comodidad para nuestras estudiantes- Dijo Tomoe-Sensei.

Es muy grande-Continuo Michiru-

Lo siento pero en si no lo es- Respondió Tomoe-Sensei- si usted se fija bien solo tiene una habitación, con una cama, escritorio, un vestidor y un baño. Me gustaría poder ofrecerle mas pero creo es lo necesario…ah! Y por cierto acá no se puede cocinar.

***Incluso después de esa explicación e incluso luego de haber vivido en una casa grande toda su vida, ella no podía dejar de admirar la habitación, las camas eran grandes, había una ventana grande y dos sillones en el centro, junto a una pequeña mesa, todo sobre una gruesa alfombra. Había grandes escritorios en las esquinas y un gran ventanal que daba una vista preciosa de la zona verde, también pudo notar que una de las camas ya había sido tomada, era la que estaba más cerca del escritorio que daba a la ventana, Michiru también se pudo dar cuenta de unos carteles y fotografías esparcidos en el escritorio, todas ellas eran de motos o carros modificados, eso le hizo preguntarse qué clase de chica viviría con ella?***

Seguro…¿Qué mi compañero de cuarto es una chica? Esto se parece a la habitación de un hombre

Oh….sí, estoy seguro de que ella es…ella solo es un poco diferente, pero no quiero decir…

Ella sabe que viviré aquí? Que compartirá su habitación? Quiero decir…no quiero que tenga un shock o algo al saber que compartirá su habitación –Dijo una muy preocupada Michiru-.

Ella no es así, de hecho no estabas destinada a compartir esta habitación, pero la chica que vivía acá cursaba su último año…y de repente dejo la escuela por razones personales…eso es algo que aun no sabe la chica que vive acá; lo que significa que ella no tendrá problemas en compartir la habitación.

Oh!...

***Michiru decidió no continuar con la conversación. Su padre se marcho rápidamente, y Tomoe-Sensei fue a la lavandería para que le consiguieran un uniforma a Michiru, pero antes de eso le dijo***

Lo siento pero vas a tener que ir a clase con tu antiguo uniforme, al menos por la mañana, aunque si lo prefieres puedes quedarte acá y esperar un poco, esperaría tener un uniforme de tu talla en un par de horas.

No gracias, no quiero comenzar el año saltándome las clases

***Michiru se arrepintió rápidamente de sus palabras, cuando ella bajo y trato de llegar a su salón de clases, se dio cuenta que todo el mundo la veía. En primer lugar era raro ver a alguien sin el uniforme del colegio y el de ella llamo más la atención de los colores verde y marrón que todos portaban y aunando a eso era la corta falta y blusa apretada que revelaban más de lo que ella quisiera, ya que sus largas piernas así como su proporcionado busto saltaban a la vista. Cuando por fin llego a lo que creía era la puerta de su salón de clases, pudo ver a lo lejos a un hombre rodeado de muchas chicas eufóricas; era rubio y alto; Michiru le miraba con asombro al principio, luego volvió su mirada con disgusto hacia otros lugares. ¿Que acaso ese hombre era el que desempeñaría el papel de seductor en esa escuela o qué?!. ***

Tu eres la nueva? No es así?...cómo te llamas?

***Michiru salto por la sorpresa, y luego vio a una chica con el pelo rosa y piel bronceada***

Lamento haberte asustado, soy Elsa Grey, parece que vamos en la misma clase.

Ohh!...Soy Kahio Michiru.

Kahio Michiru, La violinista!

Humm, si…pero por favor no lo digas en voz alta.

Está bien, voy a mantener el secreto jeje, de todos modos no mucha gente te ha de conocer; tú tocas música clásica y acá la mayoría no escucha ese tipo de música, muchos solo escuchan pop o rap…cambiando de tema, estabas mirando a Haruka-san verdad?

Quien?

Tenoh Haruka, la rubia que está rodeada por ese grupo.

Oh…él…-No escuchando la frase "La" pronunciada por Elsa…- No, yo no estaba…él parece demasiado seductor; mira eso, todos le miran como si fuera una de las siete maravillas del mundo, y parece que lo disfruta; odio a la gente que se aprovecha de su apariencia

No lo es. Ah, por cierto…Haruka-san es una chica –Aclarándole el punto, continuo- y te equivocas Kahio-san. Ella no está coqueteando, mira más de cerca, no siquiera esta sonriendo. La conozco muy bien. Ella es una corredora, nada le importa más que su pasión, Ella no se preocupa por esas chicas, pero la mayoría de ellas cree que es un chico, y la están felicitando por su carrera de ayer, Haruka detesta la adulación, ya verás en cualquier momento perderá la paciencia y caminara directo hacia acá.

***Michiru miraba más de cerca al rubio, así que era una mujer?! Como pudo haberse confundido de que era hombre!?, probablemente era porque ella no salía mucho, a parte el hecho de que llevara el uniforma masculino no ayudaba. Y como dijo Elsa, Haruka salió rápidamente del grupo de chicas y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas; de repente Haruka se congelo a mitad de camino; ella había divisado a una Hada…o era una Ninfa?; no…era más probable una Sirena. El rostro de Michiru era inexpresivo, ella se limito a observar a la rubia que se había congelado en sus pasos y estaba buscando algún punto detrás o al lado de ella..Pero…podría ser que a quien estaba mirando era a ella?; de Ninguna manera! O tal vez ella…se había sorprendido al verla por ser la chica nueva.

Haruka-san que pasa? Has visto algún fantasma- Pregunto Elsa con una risa disimulada-

Un fantasma!?, - Haruka, realmente no estaba segura de lo que había visto, pero No, lo que había visto era real, ella nunca había visto una belleza y gracia igual a la que portaba esa chica; era cautivadora no obstante llevara un uniforme corto y apretado le sentaba muy pero que muy bien; las chicas que había dejado atrás al verla paralizada le dieron alcance nuevamente para seguirla elogiando.

Esta chica –decía Haruka en su interior- no debe saber que me sedujo. No debo dejar que ella vea que me interesa; por lo menos no todavía.

***Haruka decidió seguirles el juego a las chicas que tenía alrededor, hizo su más encantadora sonrisa y comenzó a actuar con la coquetería nata en ella.***

Grey-san, ahora no me dirás que no actúa como una playboy?

Bueno…yo…estoy un poco sorprendida…no es como si ella…es decir…ella es coqueta…pero solo cuando le interesa alguien, no solo para impresionar a niñas tontas.

Mi primera impresión fue correcta. – Dijo Michiru bajando un poco la cabeza – _Esa Haruka, no importa lo guapa que se pueda ver, no me interesa de todos modos, además es una mujer y mis padres quieren que lleve a un novio o un prometido a casa, pero estoy segura que no se referían a que llevara una NOVIA a casa …pero… ¿Por qué estaría interesada en una chica? Es una idea tonta jaja._

Haruka-San! A que juego estás jugando? –Pregunto Elsa unos minutos más tarde al irse el grupo de chicas risueñas que momentos antes rodearon a Haruka –

De que estás hablando? – Contesto Haruka levantando una ceja –

Como sea!...Haruka-San, déjame presentarte a Kahio Michiru-San, la chica nueva de la que se nos hablo el viernes pasado, Kahio-San te presento a Haruka-San.

***Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo le beso la mano, la sensación al sentir el contacto de las manos de la rubia y después sus labios la hizo sentir extraña…con un pequeño calor corporal y cosquilleo pero no era una sensación desagradable sino todo lo contrario…los ojos de Haruka se encontraron con los suyos y Michiru sentía que no podía romper el contacto de los ojos de la rubia. Haruka no sabía si quería soltar la mano de Michiru, ella había besado su mano con rapidez, pero el aroma de su piel era tan agradable simplemente abrumadora; ella sentía que estaba enloqueciendo. – Loca por ella…No puede ser…- Haruka retira la mano un poco, pero aun se mantenían en contacto…que raro…decía Michiru quien se estaba ahogando en esos ojos verdes. - ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? - le acababan de decir que ella era coqueta solo con quien le interesaba, eso significaba que Haruka era lesbiana y que estaba interesada en ella?; esto le causaba un poco de gracia ya que ella era heterosexual. Michiru pronto recupero los sentidos y rompió el contacto. Haruka sintió como una puñalada. La aguamarina sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero no sabía que, solo sentía que no estaba bien, lo único que se le venía a la mente a la chica era la coquetería de Haruka con aquellas niñas y lo mucho que despreciaba esa actitud, pero también se sentía ligeramente herida al ser tratada de la misma manera a como Haruka había tratado a ese grupo de niñas.

Pero no debería siquiera molestarme –Pensó Michiru- … _No es como si me interesara saber cómo se siente, me importa un comino... o no?_

 **]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

CONTINUARA


	2. Que Demonios estas haciendo aqui

**Capítulo II**

 **Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

Michiru hizo todo lo posible para ignorar a la rubia el resto del día, sin embargo el hecho de estar cerca de Elsa lo hacía casi imposible, ya que Haruka y Elsa parecían conocerse bastante bien. Michiru solo trataba de actuar fría y distante mientras Haruka solo trataba la manera de sacar sus celos al coquetear con cuanta chica se le atravesaba, pero su estrategia parecía enfurecerla más que ponerla celosa. Rápidamente comprendió que a la aguamarina no le gustaban los playboy, aunque Michiru era fascinante debía admitir que el comportamiento frio y distante verdaderamente la estaba molestando.

\- Eh! Difícilmente pueden llegar a conocerse en un día verdad? O se van a declarar la guerra? – pregunto Elsa cansada de ese comportamiento, subestimaciones y malos comentarios que se hacían la una a la otra, estaba verdaderamente cansada, eran casi las cinco y las clases llegaban a su fin.-

\- De que hablas? Guerra? Quien está en guerra? porque puedo decirte que yo no, -Dijo Haruka con frialdad-

\- Nadie está en guerra, la guerra es un juego infantil, y yo no sería tan estúpida como para jugarlo, no como alguien más; te estás imaginando cosas.-Dijo una Michiru con cara de poco amigos.- es más me voy a mi habitación a tocar mi violín necesito practicar.

\- Voy a correr un poco.-Dijo Haruka.-Hay demasiadas niñas molestas alrededor

\- Voy contigo.- Dijo Elsa con resignación, con la actitud de ambas iba a ser muy difícil que se llegasen a llevar bien.-

***Michiru fue a su habitación a tomar el violín, le hubiera encantado tocarlo ahí mismo, pero no sabía si el ruido molestaría a sus vecinos, así que decidió ir al salón de música como lo indicaban las reglas.***

***Haruka, abrió su casillero; no quería volver a la habitación; necesitaba correr y despejarse para así borrar la imagen de esa sirena que había obsesionado su espíritu.***

\- Esa chica es un iceberg y seguramente es Hetero, Olvídate Haruka, Olvídate!

Ya en la pista de carreras…..

\- Haruka?...¿es que no….puedes...esperar un poco?; dijo Elsa tratando de seguirle el ritmo a la rubia.

\- Estamos entrenando Elsa, no sé por qué debo de esperarte?

\- ¡Maldita sea Haruka! Tu….estas….compitiendo… -Decía Elsa jadeante-

\- Soy una profesional

\- Lo sé….pero por favor….lento….

*Haruka bajo la velocidad y Elsa por fin la alcanzo, ahora corrían pero a un ritmo mucho más tranquilo, lo suficiente para que la de pelo rosa pudiera hablar con ella.***

\- Haruka!, porque has estado actuando rara todo el día? …Que pasa con Kahio-san?., he permanecido con ustedes todo el tiempo y he visto la manera en la que se han tratado, tú no eres así. La conoces de algún lado?

\- Por supuesto que no!

\- Entonces que te ha pasado!?

\- Pregúntale a ella?

\- HARUKA

\- Eh! Trate de ser amable y encantadora con ella, pero ella jugó al papel de la chica de hielo

\- Ya veo… pero al principio parecía interesada en ti, tú la deberías haber visto como te observaba, parecía totalmente bajo tu hechizo.

-Un hechizo?, esa chica es sin duda hetero Elsa.

-Hey! Te recuerdo que yo también soy gay Haruka!-Dijo en un tono fingido de molestia- y a diferencia de ti, puedo ver esas cosas; estoy segura que ella estaba interesada en ti, pero cambio de opinión cuando te vio rodeado de todas esas chicas; ella pensó que solo te gustaba jugar.

\- Sabes que yo no soy así, odio eso.

\- Es lo que yo le dije, pero después te pusiste a jugar de playboy y eso seguro la hirió.

\- Estas hablando tonterías, sí, sí he jugado un poco pero lo hice porque sabía que me estaba viendo.

\- Aja! –Dijo Elsa entrecerrando lo ojos- quiere decir que si estas interesada en ella y quisiste ponerla celosa. –Rio Elsa.

\- No…no..No lo estoy, Elsa….que estas imaginando?

\- Ella es bonita, es normal, debo admitir que cuando la vi me encanto.

-Entonces Invítala a salir.

-No…porque ella está interesada en ti querida.

-Deja de decir estupideces por favor.

-Ok, pero podrías al menos actuar con normalidad mañana?, quien sabe y sería mejor para ti

\- Ya no coqueteare, eso es seguro, pero no esperes que actué dulce y amable con ella, maldita sea Elsa, que no viste como me trato todo el día?, como voy a tratar de enamorarla?, incluso si ella se intereso en mi ya perdió su oportunidad. -Decía Haruka en un aire de galantería-

**Haruka empezó a correr rápidamente nuevamente, dejando muy atrás a Elsa, sus palabras la habían tocado, pero ella no lo admitiría, ni intentaría nada con la aguamarina, fue muy tierno de parte de Elsa tratar de animarla, pero no era tonta, Michiru la despreciaba, Elsa tenía una gran imaginación y lo que debía haber sucedido es que como todas las chicas que recién la conocen Michiru simplemente ha de ver creído que era un chico muy guapo.***

***Por su parte a Michiru no le había ido bien en su práctica, por lo que decidió ir a la piscina y nadar un rato, sin embargo no podía concentrarse ya que pensaba a cada momento en Haruka…¡como había sido encantada por ella?, pero como la odiaba, ¿Por qué tenía que coquetear con todo el mundo?, 'porque quiso coquetear con ella también?, como si fuera cualquier chica, ¿Por qué no actuó…especial…diferente…con ella?, porque la había visto con otros ojos?, porque por un momento habría querido ser la única que se reflejara en los ojos de la rubia? Porque quería ser mirada de diferente manera? Algo así como…como…como qué? No sabía definirlo; pero pensándolo bien, no tenia porque haberse comportado fría con ella todo el día. Como actuara Haruka era asunto de ella y nada más; como estudiante nueva debió haberse comportado amable….; pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-Hola, tu eres la nueva no es así? –Pregunto un chico que entro a la piscina y se acerco a ella.

-Si lo soy, - Contesto amablemente la aguamarina.-

-Necesitas que alguien te muestre las instalaciones?

\- Mmmm…No sé…!

***Michiru había contestado sin pensar, de repente se dio cuenta que el chico estaba coqueteando con ella y que ella le había seguido el juego, Elsa ya le había mostrado un poco las instalaciones, pero todavía tenía dudas con respectos a las reglas de los dormitorios. Bueno podría pedirle ayuda a su compañera de habitación, claro! Cuando la conociera; además ese tipo tenía algo que no le gustaba del todo.

-No gracias, estoy bien; - Michiru comenzó a nadar sintiéndose mucho mejor-

***Una hora más tarde se fue a su habitación. Saco sus cosas y las puso en la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para secarse el pelo. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando se abrió la puerta del baño. **TU!** dijeron al mismo tiempo, Haruka estaba en el baño, con el pelo mojado y una toalla en sus hombros; llevaba una camisa blanca y un par de pantalones oscuros***

\- Qué demonios estás haciendo en MI habitación. –Dijo Haruka-

\- No, -Dijo Michiru- no puede ser que seamos compañeras de habitación

\- No somos! –Dijo Haruka un poco alterada- te has de ver equivocado de habitación – Aunque estaba segura que había puesto llave-

\- No, se trata de la correcta, que no ves que todo mi equipaje esta acá; además porque crees que tengo llaves – Dijo Michiru, sonando un par de llaves en la nariz de Haruka-

\- Tonta! Yo ya tengo compañera de habitación, es solo que se le ha hecho tarde por ser el primer día de clases, acá ya no hay espacio para nadie más!

\- No, el director dijo lo contrario, él me dijo que ella dejo la escuela por razones personales.

\- QUE!? Que sabes tú de eso? –Pregunto una muy confundida Haruka-

\- Yo no estoy inventando nada! –Dijo la aguamarina, levantando un poco la voz- él fue quien me lo dijo así que no tienes porque enojarte conmigo.

\- No me hagas reír, si eres tú la que siempre está enojada conmigo, no al contrario.

***El ambiente se estaba calentando…- Por lo general la aguamarina siempre guardaba la compostura, sin dejar ningún sentimiento a flor de piel y ahora estaba discutiendo y elevando el tono de voz a alguien que prácticamente no conocía. Cuando estuvo en la piscina recordó que se había equivocado con la rubia y que ya no actuaria de manera fría con ella, pero el tenerla enfrente hizo que rápidamente olvidara ese pensamiento***

***Haruka estaba que hervía ¿Por qué su compañera de cuarto se había ido de esa manera?, sin siquiera decirle?...pero ¿Por qué Michiru le mentiría?, ella no tenia motivo para hacerlo, tenía que admitir que Keiko se había ido, eso era todo. No podía decir que estaba sorprendida, pero el hecho de que Michiru estuviera ahí hacia que se volviera más irritante***

\- Bien, voy al comedor, no se te olvidé cerrar la puerta cuando salgas – Dijo una muy irritada Haruka-

\- Espera un segundo, podrías decirme donde esta…..

***Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Haruka ya había cerrado la puerta y Michiru no sabía dónde ir a comer; ella sabía que había un comedor especial para quienes dormían en la escuela, pero nadie se había molestado en decirle donde estaba. Suspiro y salió, tal vez se toparía con alguien que amablemente le mostrase el camino…. Iba despacio por las escaleras cuando fue sorprendida por una voz familiar***

\- Hey! Vas al comedor?, Quieres cenar conmigo? Es mejor no quedarte sola en tu primer día de escuela no crees? – Era el tipo con el platico en la piscina-

\- Ella puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y continuo….Ohh! si…creo…que estoy …un poco perdida y mi compañera de cuarto no me mostro el camino al comedor.

\- Ya veo! Tengo suerte que ella fuera una grosera, por cierto quién es?

\- Tenoh Haruka, has oído de ella?

\- Tenoh-san? Quien no? Ella es muy famosa aquí…y es mejor te mantengas alejada. Ella es…especial.

\- En serio?

\- Todo el mundo dice que es lesbiana…es una cuestión de tiempo para que ponga sus ojos en ti…hay rumores que dicen que Kurosaki-san se fue por su culpa.

\- Quien?

\- Kurosaki Keiko-san, su anterior compañera de habitación, ella fue compañera de Tenoh por los últimos dos años, todos dicen que al parecer Tenoh-san intento algo con ella y esta decidió irse porque se canso del acoso de la que era víctima.

\- Te estas imaginado cosas,-Contesto Michiru-, una cosa es que sea Lesbiana, que sea verdadero o falso no lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que ella vaya a saltar sobre su compañera de habitación.

\- Yo puedo defenderte de ella si quieres _Dijo guiñándole un ojo-

\- No gracias, puedo defenderme sola

\- Bueno, como quieras, por cierto me llamo Satoshi Karuichi, mucho gusto

\- Michiru, Michiru Kahio

***Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, ella había prometido ser mas sociable y bueno por algo se debía empezar o no!***

***Haruka estaba comiendo, hurgando en sus pensamientos, de pronto sintió como Elsa se sentó a su lado***

\- Haruka, tienes un aspecto horrible

\- Gracias!

\- Que piensas?

\- Keiko se fue!

\- Y te sorprende? No tienes noticia de ella desde el final del año pasado, además de que no era buena para ti, confía en mí, es mejor así.

\- Pensé lo que ella me dijo…pero irse así….es demasiado bajo

\- Estas herida verdad?

\- En realidad no. Sabes! me lo dijo mi nueva compañera de habitación, sabes quién es?

\- No….realmente no!

\- Kahio-san

***Elsa se rio de todo corazón, pero de repente se quedo inmóvil al ver llegar a Satoshi con Michiru***

\- Haruka, creo que no te gustara lo que estoy viendo, es una mala noticia y creo que mi radar está fallando

\- Que!?

\- Mira

***Haruka volvió su vista y vio a Michiru riendo y sonriendo con el hombre al que odiaba, Karuichi Satoshi***

\- Bueno… el no pierde el tiempo…esta en los brazos de la "Lady Killer" la peor de la escuela…gruño Haruka

\- Ahhh! Entonces si estas interesada en ella Haruka!

\- Por supuesto que NO! No malinterpretes Elsa.

***Pero Haruka sabía que algo estaba mal, porque estaba hirviendo en su interior, con ganas de matar a ese tipo? Ella quería ser esa persona a la que Michiru le sonreía…pero Michiru empezó todo, ella se mostro fría desde un principio y la había despreciado***Michiru comió con Satoshi, pero era tannnn aburrido, si los hombres eran igual de interesantes que él; realmente no se había perdido de nada en su adolescencia***

\- Y el hombre dijo….Hey mira….

***Michiru se había perdido en la conversación desde que le platico que había ganado el campeonato de Rugby y de su entrenamiento de Kick-boxing; ahora simplemente estaba viendo a Haruka, se sentía un poco triste ya que la rubia mostraba un rostro diferente al que le había visto en la mañana. Ella estaba hablando con Elsa algo que parecía grave, no coqueteaba, era ella misma; tenía un aire de inteligencia en su rostro a diferencia de su cara de coqueta del día; y era tan…Hermosamente impresionante…No…no tenía derecho de pensar en esas cosas, Haruka era una Mujer….Serán Elsa y Haruka Novias?, podrían tener ese tipo de relación?, Este pensamiento le molestaba…resulta ahora que era Homofóbica?; ella que siempre ha sido de mente abierta***

***Mas tarde, Michiru se despidió de Satoshi y volvió a la habitación sin terminar de cenar. En la habitación abrió los libros de la escuela aun sabiendo que no tenía nada más que aprender ya que sus notas no contarían, ella ya se había graduado hace años; ese era un año para divertirse y hacer amigos y se concentraría también para practicar con su violín, su natación y su pintura.***

***Haruka no llego temprano esa noche, así que decidió acomodar sus cosas y terminar una pintura. Al llegar ni siquiera la saludo, simplemente se metió al baño y volvió a salir con su pijama puesta, compuesta de un short y top blanco, Michiru no pudo evitar observarla mientras Haruka se dirigía a su cama. Pero Haruka se dio cuenta de esto***

\- Tienes algún problema?

\- …No!

***Michiru se sonrojo sin saber por qué, Haruka se miraba tan femenina, parecía un ángel, toda de blanco con su cabello rubio, sus piernas eran delgadas y bien dibujadas, su pecho era más evidente, su cintura delgada que aparecía con claridad…Michiru miraba a Haruka con asombro, pensó en lo dulce que se sentiría su piel si la rosara con su mano,…ella negó con la cabeza, preguntándose de donde saco esa idea, asi que mejor se levanto y fue al baño, pensando que tal vez el cansancio le estaba pasando factura***

***Haruka miro a Michiru desde su cama y pensaba ¿Qué fue esa mirada….que era exactamente lo que reflejaron sus ojos al verla? Sorpresa?; la posición en la que estaba Haruka permitía ver muy bien el cuerpo de la violinista sin ser demasiada obvia, pero casi se cae de la cama al tratar de observarla más detenidamente cuando salió del baño, ya que la aguamarina traía un diminuto camisón azul; primero había que soportarla con su uniforme ajustado y su falda cortísima y ahora esto, Que pensaba esa chica? Trataba de provocarla?, si seguía actuando de esa manera, el periódico de la escuela tendría un gran titular: _"Chica de diecisiete años de edad, violada por su compañera de piso"_ Haruka suspiro y se metió más en la cama tapándose la cabeza con una almohada, esperando que Michiru no la persiguiera en sus sueños.

***Mientras tanto Michiru tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, pensó en su día y en las personas que conoció, se sentía diferente a como se sintió en la mañana, tenia sentimientos encontrados, estaba inquieta, preocupada y le dolía el corazón, sin ninguna razón. Había utilizado palabras sarcásticas, frías e irónicas que por lo general no usaba; toda su vida había sido una buena chica, siempre de acuerdo con las personas con las que hablaba a modo de pasar desapercibida, sin embargo desde aquella mañana le pareció que había comenzado a vivir en el mundo real; se sentía viva.

.

* * *

 **COTINUARA…..**


	3. La Convivencia y la Tensión

**Versión en Ingles por parte de Lyra 14260 es "Michiru a Lesbian, No Way!"**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos…..**

 **CAPITULO III**

 **LA CONVIVENCIA Y LA TENSION**

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarse Michiru se encontró con una Haruka ya vestida y lista para salir. La chica murmuro un débil buenos días y se fue con su traje de deportes y material escolar. Michiru empezó a sospechar que lo más probable era que se le estaba haciendo tarde, pero la verdad tampoco había una regla que dijera que había que levantarse a las seis de la mañana para tomar el desayuno. Dudando sobre qué actitud tomar, decidió por mandarle un mensaje a Elsa a su celular ya que esta le había dado su numero el día anterior, sin embargo dudo en despertarla, pero no fue así ya que contesto inmediatamente, al parecer ella también se había levantado temprano; lo más seguro era que por el hecho de ser corredora al igual que Haruka le gustaba levantarse temprano para ir a entrenar. Michiru amaba su violín pero no se imaginaba el hecho de levantarse a las cinco y media de la mañana para practicarlo a las seis.

Michiru se levanto y decidió revisar las reglas de la escuela, la verdad eso era lo primero que debió haber hecho el día anterior, ahí se percato que el desayuno se servía a las siete treinta, razón por la cual decidió irse a bañar y al prepararse para ponerse su viejo y apretado uniforme escolar, tocaron la puerta y al abrir se percato que quien tocaba era una mujer de unos cuarenta años con una muy agradable sorpresa; Su nuevo uniforme escolar.

Había dos modelos diferentes, uno para el verano y otro para el invierno, un traje de baño, uno de deportes, un abrigo y una bufanda. Michiru pregunto irónicamente si no habían incluido pijama y ropa interior. Se puso el traje de verano ya que estaban en el mes de Septiembre y el clima no era lo suficientemente frio para ponerse cosas gruesas. El uniforme le sentaba perfectamente, sin embargo los colores los odiaba, ella prefería colores más alegres, que le recordaba los días lluviosos de otoño.

-Buenos días Grey-san –Dijo Michiru al llegar a la entrada del aula-

-Buenos días Kahio-san… Oh! Llámame Elsa-chan por favor, odio las formalidades, tu sabes que yo soy medio japonés y he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en Estados Unidos y ahí no hay tantas formalidades.

-De acuerdo, pero solo si me llamas Michiru-chan, o simplemente Michiru.

-Bueno…yo me reservaría el Michiru para tu novio, creo que a él no lo gustaría que te llamara simplemente así.

-A quien no le gustaría? No tengo novio.

-Así que no tienes Novio? Una chica tan linda como tú? Bueno entonces…Novia quizás?

-No!...No estoy….en eso de las chicas…creo que no he encontrado a la persona correcta eso es todo.

-Claro…!

-He oído algunos rumores sobre Tenoh-san…algunos dicen…algunos dicen que es lesbiana, es cierto?

-Pregúntale tu mismo, yo prefiero ocuparme de mis asuntos. Además de que no es difícil de adivinar…mmm…me pregunto a que juega? –Dijo Elsa mientras observaba a la rubia coqueteando con un grupo de niñas.

-Ella está desesperada!

\- Le juzgas mal Michiru!

\- Espero que si….pero cual sería la diferencia…ella me odia.

\- No, no lo hace, porque piensas eso?

-Bueno…ella se asusto cuando supo que éramos compañeras de habitación y no me dirige la palabra desde ayer. Apenas me dio los buenos días esta mañana antes de salir.

\- Michiru-san…tu fuiste la que empezó todo esto.

\- yo sé…que he sido demasiado dura con ella…pero mírala…Haruka actúa exactamente como todos los chicos que han mostrado interés en mí, no me gusta ese tipo de actitud, si llegase a tener un novio…me gustaría que no fuera tan pretencioso y que … se olvidara de todas las chicas que existen y solo se interesara por mí, así seria yo también para con él, así que… él seria especial para mí y yo lo seria para él…es decir nos complementaríamos.

\- Ya veo…y te entiendo. Pero ¿De qué manera esto involucra a Haruka?

\- QUE! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Haruka!

\- Pero porque esperas que actue como la persona que describes como .."Tu príncipe azul"… Recuerda que es una chica y tu me dijiste hace un momento que no te interesaban las mujeres.

\- Eso es cierto!

\- Entonces …ya que ella no será nunca tu novia, no tiene porque ser lo que dijiste que querías en una pareja.

\- Eso es verdad!

\- Entonces será mejor que te disculpes con ella antes que sea demasiado tarde…no te ha hecho nada excepto ser amable …. Y actuar con galantería todo este tiempo.

-Tienes razón, voy a hablar con ella más tarde, no sé qué pasa conmigo … yo por lo general nunca discuto y no soy mala con nadie.

\- En serio? Pero sabes Michiru-san a veces es bueno ser un poco agresiva

\- Claro…pero es que no me gusta. Todo es tan confuso desde que llegue aquí y eso que solo ha pasado un día.

***Haruka dejo el grupo en el que se encontraba y se acerco a Elsa a quien Michiru había dejado sola ya que esta ya había entrado al salón de clases***

-Haruka…creo que tienes una oportunidad con Michiru-chan.

\- Ya esta cayendo el honorifico? –Pregunto Haruka con la ceja alzada-

\- Si!. Sabes? Ella hablo conmigo, tiene un tipo de confusión contigo y eso es algo a tu favor.

\- y? no me interesa!

\- No me mientas, te conozco Haruka…entonces –Dijo con un tono pícaro- ¿Qué aspecto tiene cuando duerme?, porque estoy seguro de que la has observado.

\- Quien crees que soy? Yo no….

-Haruka!

\- Bueno…solo un poco…No podía dormir…así que me levante a las cinco de la mañana y la observe un rato … pero por accidente…! Después me metí al baño y cuando termine de alistarme se despertó y me fui.

\- Yo lo sabia…te gusta y te has enamorado.

-Seguro que no, ella es sexy nada más. Debiste haberla visto con su pequeño camisón…

-Me imagino…Tienes suerte que ella esté interesada en ti!

\- No lo está…y yo tampoco lo estoy!

\- Ah sí? Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues tratando de ponerla celosa? Antes de su llegada, no le hacías caso a esas chicas y ahora te las pasas coqueteando con ellas; y déjame decirte que si es esa tu estrategia, no está funcionando; eso es lo que hizo que se enojara contigo en primer lugar, ella me conto un poco de su ideal de pareja; ella odia los playboy. Ella quiere a alguien…mmm….como dijo….que quería a alguien no pretencioso…y que ella fuera la única, quiere sentirse especial a los ojos de su amante y creo que por eso se enojo contigo, porque coqueteabas con todas.

\- Lo sé…pero no es porque ella…es solo que…quiero encontrarme una buena novia, me siento sola.

\- Deja de esconderte, Michiru-chan caería en tus brazos si sabes acércate correctamente.

-Eres Tonta o qué? Nunca saldría con Michiru-san!

***El día paso rápido sin que ninguna de las dos se dirigiera la palabra, algo que para Elsa era muy aburrido porque en las clases estaba en medio de las dos, sin embargo en los recesos las tres pasaron todo el día juntas, Elsa encontraba algo divertida la situación ya que se notaba que ambas se atraían pero eran demasiado orgullosas para aceptarlo, Haruka miraba constantemente a Michiru sin que esta se diera cuenta y lo mismo hacia Michiru para con Haruka, el hecho de que ya no se atacaran era un progreso, ahí fue cuando a Elsa se le ocurrió una idea para la hora de la comida y es que una vez ordenaran, ella se retiraría para dejarlas a solas, lo más seguro era que se enfrentaran pero era algo que necesitaban hacer a solas***

-Elsa-chan….porque te retiras –Pregunto Michiru-

-Oh…se me olvido un encargo.

-Puedo ir contigo? –Pregunto Haruka-

-Ya ordenaron su bebida y ya viene y no puedo esperarte!

-***Elsa se retiro rápidamente, no dejando espacio para que Haruka protestara; Michiru y Haruka se encontraban juntas y a solas, miraron alrededor con nerviosismo sin saber que decir; entonces Michiru reunió fuerzas y decidió hablar con Haruka como dijo que lo haría-***

-Eee…Tenoh-San…Tengo algo que decirte..yo…lo siento.

-De qué?

***Haruka no podía creerlo. Por fin podría tener una conversación civilizada con su compañera de cuarto***

-Por la forma en que actué cuando te conocí…Hable con Elsa-chan y me hizo darme cuenta que era una tontería…no es de mi incumbencia la manera en la que tratas a otras chicas…no debería de molestarme…No es como si estuviésemos juntas o algo así…Soy demasiado exagerada a veces.

-Oh…No es nada, yo también he sido grosera contigo

-Supongo que te he molestado mucho, Espero que podamos ser bunas amigas, somos compañeros de cuarto, sería una lástima que no nos lleváramos bien.

-Claro

***Empezaron a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que unas buenas amigas harían, sobre clases, sus vidas, sus pasiones. Después de comer se separaron una se dirigió a la sala de música y otra a la pista de atletismo***

***Haruka volvió más temprano esa noche a la habitación, tomo una ducha como de costumbre y al salir se acerco a Michiru para ver que estaba dibujando. Era como si nada hubiera pasado simplemente se olvidaron de su mal comienzo***

-Es una maravilla…Que estas dibujando?

-Una amiga. Ella se ve como un ángel. No te parece?

-Una mujer…Quien es ella?

-Apenas la conozco, la conocí ayer

-Es más que una amiga o….

-Solo es una amiga

-Lo siento, por un momento me pregunte…es por la forma en la que la estas dibujando…Es…Sensual.

-Eso piensas?...ohh..no quise decir…Sabes de artes?

-Un poco. Dibujo y pintura no son mi especialidad, pero amo la música, pero admiro las buenas artes, pero tal parece que a ti te sienta bien.

-He tomado muchas clases de arte

-Quieres colgar alguna de tus imágenes en las paredes? Hay mucho espacio disponible, Keiko-chan lo utilizaba para colgar imágenes de sus cantantes preferidos, nuestros gustos por la música….era muy distinto, pero desde que compartí la habitación tuve que dejar el 50% de la pared para ella, lo ves? Tengo todos mis carteles en la parte izquierda.

-No sé, creo que sería raro…Una parte llena de coches y motos y la otra con pinturas…¿Qué tal una mezcla de todo?

-Me parece bien…podríamos hacerlo después de la cena. Te dejare escoger donde poner todo, a mi eso de la decoración de interiores no se me da…tu solo dime donde ponerlo y lo hare.

-Gracias

-***Michiru estaba feliz de poder compartir con Haruka. Era tan diferente a como la había imaginado, era tranquila, interesante e inteligente. Ella no era egocéntrica como lo creyó en un principio; por eso respetaba sus opiniones, no como ese tal Satoshi. Pero estaba tan confundida…Haruka actuaba como hombre, tal vez por esa razón….lo miraba como un príncipe azul, Michiru reconocía que Haruka tenía todo lo que se esperaría de un novio; el único problema era que era Mujer y Michiru no era Lesbiana o sí?***Después en la cafetería***

-Veo que ustedes dos ya solucionaron sus problemas- Decía Elsa muy alegre-

-De que estás hablando? No había ningún problema para empezar-Dijo Haruka inocentemente.

-Haruka-san y yo siempre nos hemos llevado… bien-Dijo Michiru-

-Por cierto –Dijo Haruka- Porque no me llamas Haruka-chan o simplemente Haruka como con Elsa…o puedes ponerme algún diminutivo; seremos compañeras de habitación por lo menos un año; …. dos si no aprobamos los exámenes jajaja-

-Hmmm! Que tal Ruka-chan, -dijo una Michiru con un guiño-?

-Nunca nadie me ha dicho así.

-Hmmm…no te gusta?

-Oh, …no me encanta. Y yo puedo decirte Michí-chan-Dijo Haruka devolviéndole el guiño-?

-Eso suena bien.

-Ohh! –Dijo Elsa- No creen que van muy rápido, por lo que veo ahora son muy buenas amigas, pero por favor esperen un poco antes de anunciar la boda jajaja

***Michiru se echo a reír y Haruka se puso blanca***

-Quien se va a casar? –Pregunto Satoshi, acomodándose junto a Michiru-

-Satoshi-san –Suspiro Michiru-

-Si estás hablando de Michiru-san y yo, pues aun no se lo he propuesto pero ya no tardare mucho –Continuo Satoshi-

-***Esto molesto mucho a Michiru lanzándole una mirada asesina a Satoshi***

-Es broma cariño –dijo Satoshi- Hey! Qué te parece si me acompañas a mi habitación mas tarde a hacer algunos ejercicios de gramática…-Satoshi se acerco a Michiru y le dijo en voz muy baja - no querrás quedarte con estas marimachas verdad? _(Perdón pero no se cual es la traducción exacta de "Diques")_.

-Satoshi, lo siento pero sabes –Contesto Michiru un poco molesta- Haruka me ha propuesto matrimonio y sabes…creo que voy a aceptar, bueno…mi padre probablemente no va a querer que sigamos compartiendo la habitación…porque él es del pensar que no es apropiado que uno comparta la habitación con la prometida antes de casarse.

-Michiru-san –Pregunto Satoshi- Eres Lesbiana, eso es imposible!

***Satoshi, se rio de todo corazón, pero cuando vio la seriedad de Michiru, palideció y desvaneció su risa; tomando su plato y retirándose inmediatamente de la mesa***

-Wow….-Dijo Elsa-….Eres GRANDIOSA Michiru.

\- Lo siento Haruka-Dijo una muy apenada Michiru- No quise involucrarte en esto, pero él estaba siendo un grosero con ustedes, llamándolas marimachas (Diques) y eso y yo…pues simplemente…quería que se fuera.

-No me importa, Tiene razón, somos marimachas (Diques), aunque no me gusta esa palabra. Pero ahora todas mis fans te mataran….-Rio Haruka-

-Oh…yo pensé que tu eras…-Dijo Michiru-…Pero Elsa…también…es..

-No te preocupes Michiru-chan, no estoy interesada en ti, además tu eres de Haruka…por cierto no te olvides de enviarme la invitación de boda y Haruka como yo las presente, imagino que seré testigo de la boda verdad? Jajaja

-***Haruka paso un brazo sobre Michiru y la acerco a ella, ahora fue el turno de Michiru de ponerse blanca***

-Pues verás –Dijo Haruka-…Nosotras no fijamos fecha aún….jajaja

\- Espera un segundo, Elsa-chan, si tu eres testigo de Haruka, quien será el mío? ***–Bromeo Michiru, el comentario lo quiso hacer de manera juguetona sin embargo su voz sonaba temblorosa, sentía un cálido sentimiento pero su corazón le dolía, no era que se sintiera mal, sino lo contrario, era un sentimiento que quemaba; sentía que necesitaba acercarse más, abrumada por todas esas sensaciones, sentía el impulso de responder al abrazo…y es que era tan inquietante…algo que ella sabía que no debía sentir y algo que no podía ignorar-***

***Esa noche empezaron con la redecoración de la habitación, Haruka amaba los paisajes de mar hechos por Michiru, sin embargo la aguamarina aparentaba sentirse bien, pero no lo estaba, había una sensación que nunca había experimentado. Aún podía sentir el brazo de Haruka sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo apretado a ella, no mucho, pero lo necesario para sentirla…Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos diciéndose… _Eso no es nada…estoy confundida porque parece hombre, eso es todo…_ ***

***Haruka, salto de la silla en la que estaba parada cuando termino de colocar la última imagen en la pared, pero tropezó con sus pies tomando a Michiru y cayendo ambas al piso, solo que Haruka se encontraba arriba de la aguamarina. En esa posición la rubia podía inhalar su aroma, tan fresco, tan ….agradable, La piel de su mano era dulce…necesitaba con urgencia besar esos hermosos labios aunque fuera solo una vez. Ella ya había besado su mano, pero necesitaba más. MIchiru por su lado, no sabía con exactitud como había sucedido aquello pero sabía que algo así sucedería, cada vez que se acercaba a la rubia tenía muchos sentimientos de confusión y ahora se había quedado sin voz, Haruka estaba encima de ella, una de sus manos colocada en su brazo derecho; tenía una visión clara de sus labios y de sus ojos brillantes. Un extraño pensamiento cruzo por su mente al desear que …esos labios se acercaran, quería sentir que esos labios se apoyaran en los suyos; y su mano…quería que se moviera sobre todo su cuerpo, sintió entonces el peso del cuerpo de Haruka sobre el de ella; _si tan solo se inclinara un poco mas_ pensaba…entonces sucedió…los labios de Haruka se acercaron poco a poco, su mano que estaba en su brazo paso a su cintura…y entonces…tok tok tok- escuchan un fuerte sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba llamando a su habitación… Michiru de golpe se reincorporan para ver quién era el que tocaba…para encontrarse con una chica quien preguntaba si tenían algo de Whisky que le regalaran, al decirle que no tenia, la chica se retiro y al cerrar la puerta Michiru se encontró con una Haruka aun en el suelo pensativa, sin embargo al cierre de la puerta se levanto y se fue al cuarto de baño para alistarse para dormir…Michiru suspiro de alivio al ver a Haruka cerrar la puerta del baño, no sabía cómo enfrentar lo que acababa de suceder ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que paso?….eso no lo quería enfrentar aun.

-Tonta….ella es una chica, amante de las chicas, -Se reprochaba Michiru así misma- ella ha de pensar que eres lesbiana también, Claro! Ya que ni siquiera te resististe, hasta le seguiste el juego, pero….Realmente eres Heterosexual Michiru? ¿Alguna vez te ha atraído algún hombre?

-Maldita sea! –Decía Haruka dentro del baño- como se te pudo haber olvidado que ella es heterosexual Haruka?, Ella te habría odiado si la hubieras besado, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca, debo de mantener el control.

.

* * *

 **COTINUARA…..**


	4. Una Noche Estrellada

**CAPITULO IV**

 **UNA NOCHE ESTRELLADA**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las dos habían parecido haber olvidado lo ocurrido, eran amables una con la otra y nada más.

**Días Después***

-QUE!? Haruka estás loca! – Decía Elsa durante una de sus prácticas habituales de la mañana

-Eh! Yo no quise que sucediera. No estoy enamorada de ella…..todo lo que hice…fue…no sé..solo….raro. había una especie de tensión sexual en el aire y entonces caí sobre ella.

-Que hubiera pasado si no hubieran intervenido?, Que piensas acerca de Michiru-san?...se supone que no es gay, pero si yo fuera tu, dejaría que las cosas pasaran.

\- Cuantas veces tendré que recordarte esto? …No estoy interesada en ella. Ella es una amiga eso es todo, es sexy eso sí, pero ella no es gay, y yo sí; y hay momentos en los cuales simplemente no puedo resistirme. Es mi momento para encontrar a alguien ya que no me gustaría hacer algo estúpido con Michiru solo porque me siento sola.

***Haruka y Michiru se pasaron varios días evitando el contacto visual una de la otra. Recordaban muy bien lo que casi sucedido y no podían evitar pensar que hubiera sucedido si nadie las hubiera interrumpido; Michiru recordaba como se había sentido incapaz de moverse, abandonando toda voluntad y fuerza en los brazos de Haruka….¡¿Estaba deseando a la Rubia?***

-Kahio-san, Kahio-san, está todo bien?

**Michiru salto, la clase había terminado, Elsa y Haruka ya se habían levantado y habían salido, sin embargo Michiru se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero otra compañera la había sacado de los mismos al tratar de llamar su atención***

-La clase ha terminado, es mejor que te vayas!

\- Oh…lo siento estaba perdida en mis pensamientos..

\- Si, es lo que vi…por cierto mi nombre es Mizuno- Emy!

\- Kahio-Michiru.

-Lo sé, todos hablan de ti últimamente

\- En serio?...Hey, no te he visto en la piscina por las noches últimamente ?

\- Probablemente, estoy en el equipo de natación.

\- Hay un equipo de Natación?!

\- Claro!

-Es que..como soy nueva, no me he dado tiempo de revisar las actividades de la escuela, solo sé que Haruka y Elsa-chan están en el equipo de atletismo pero eso es todo

-Haruka? … veo que estas cerca de Tenou-san para no utilizas el honorifico

-Somos compañeras de habitación y pues como vamos a vivir juntas lo dejamos de esa manera

-Ya veo, yo hice lo mismo con Mako..

-Quien?

-Mi compañera de habitación, Kino Makoto. Hey…Que te parece si vamos a la piscina? Te gustaría formar parte del equipo de natación?

\- Crees que puedo?

-Si así lo deseas, y eres buena nadando, no le veo el problema!

-Seria grandioso -dijo Michiru embozando una sonrisa

*** Michiru siempre había sido buena en la natación, pero nunca había tenido tiempo de entrar a un equipo ya que se había centrado en la escuela y en las artes. Agradecía a sus padres el haberla obligado a entrar a la escuela y que viviera un año normal. Disfrutaba el hecho de ser una estudiante cualquiera, capaz de hablar con la gente, hacer amigos, unirse a un equipo…y por primera vez los demás estudiantes tenían la misma edad que ella, lo que hacía una gran diferencia***

-Después podríamos ir a tomar té a mi habitación si te parece –Pregunta Amy-

-Mmm Creía que no se podía cocinar en las habitaciones –Dijo Michiru

-Hacer el té, no es realmente cocinar, eso sí es permitido!, al igual que el café y otras bebidas; mmm …bien, bien exceptuando el alcohol claro esta!

-Mmmm, no me gusta el alcohol, así que está bien jajaja.

***Después de nadar Michiru subió a la habitación de Amy a tomar té; esta habitación era muy parecida a la que ella compartía con Haruka, pero decorada de manera diferente, había muchos cojines en las camas, lámparas y velas aromáticas…una habitación muy femenina a decir verdad, a Michiru le encantaba la manera personalizada de esta habitación; ella no se había preocupado realmente en la decoración de su habitación y bueno Haruka….Haruka tampoco estaba en lo de decoración precisamente, Michiru no la conocía mucho, aunque sentía que la conocía lo suficiente como para estar casi segura de que si dejaba que la rubia decorara a su gusto la habitación, habría pieza de motores y diversidad de poster por todos lados; sin embargo la idea le parecía muy divertida.***

***Por su lado, Haruka se encontraba en el comedor jugando con el pedazo de carne que tenía aún en su plato pero sin comer realmente, llegando en ese momento la de pelo rosa.***

-Sabes donde está Michiru?..-Dijo Haruka- Cuando volví de mi practica no la encontré en la habitación.

-Oye!,-Contesto Elsa! Calmante, probablemente salió…

-Para qué?

-Eso es cosa de ella.

-Pero….

-Mira aquí viene! –Dijo Elsa

-***Haruka levanto la cabeza, mientras miraba a Michiru atravesarse el comedor junto con Amy. Su rostro palideció***

-Que hace ella con Mizuno-san?

\- No sé… Estamos en la misma clase con ella…Tal vez estén haciendo un trabajo juntas!

-Elsa, Michí-san no tiene ninguna trabajo!

-Tal vez…tal vez, está ayudando a Mizuno-san en algún trabajo!

-ahr..Elsa..Mizuno-san no necesita que le ayuden a hacer algún trabajo..-dijo Haruka un poco fastidiada!

-mmm Tienes razón…-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-…tal vez simplemente sean amigas, no crees?

-Lo que me preocupa es saber en donde se ha metido la novia de Mizuno-san! Me preocupa que Kino-san las vea!

-Clarooo…-Dijo Elsa un poco fastidiada- y eso te preocupa porque…..no te gusta Michiru-san verdad?

-Que ya te dije que NO!; cuantas veces te lo tendré que decir!

***En otro lado del comedor, Michiru se despide de Amy y se une nuevamente a la mesa en la que se encontraba Haruka platicando amenamente con Elsa***

-Hola –Dijo, volviendo a ver a ambas, sin embargo Haruka tenía un rostro frio- Haruka…que te pasa? Esta todo bien? –Dijo un tanto preocupada-

-No….pero…¿Qué estabas haciendo con MIZUNO-SAN?

-Nada…solo es alguien que conocí hoy

-Te fui a buscar después de mi práctica y no te encontré-Dijo la rubia muy seria-

-Fui a tomar el té con Amy-chan en su habitación –Contesto Michiru

-Ahhh! Quiere decir que tu tomas el té con gente que ni conoces en su habitación y sola?, Michiru de veras que a veces eres demasiado ingenua! –Dijo Haruka con un tono molesto y a la vez sarcástico en su voz-

-Antes de tomar el té, Amy-chan me invito a hacerme la prueba para ingresar al equipo de natación y creo que me fue muy bien, eso es grandioso no creen? –Dijo ignorando por completo a la rubia- Imagínense ustedes estarán en el equipo de atletismo y yo en el de natación.

-Grandioso! Dijo Haruka, continuando en su tono de pocos amigos- Quiere decir que te vera una vez a la semana en traje de baño…-

-Si…los Martes….pero!...- Dijo Michiru algo molesta con la actitud de su amiga- Todos llevan uno..lo sabías?

\- …Si..…Y no soy estúpida tampoco, arghh! Apuesto a que todas se cambian en el mismo cuarto!, eso quiere decir que te vera desnuda si no es que ya lo hizo!

-(suspiro) …No, no lo ha hecho…aunque imagino que algún día lo hará…pero…cual es el problema?...Somos chicas ….no hay nada que ocultar…-Michiru no entendía la actitud de Haruka ni el punto al que la quería llevar.-

-(Suspiro) Michiru…..ella es gay!

-Quiere decir que ella….-dijo señalando a Haruka- ahhh!

***En otra parte del gran comedor dos chicas tenían una discusión similar***

***A la mañana siguiente en su práctica de atletismo, Elsa tenía una conversación con Haruka sobre la actitud que había tomado con la aguamarina el día anterior**

-Pero que te pasa Haruka? Ella no es de tu propiedad, tampoco es tu novia, ella tiene derecho a hacer amistades con quien le plazca!

-Elsa solo estoy tratando de protegerla, en cualquier momento Mizuno-san, dejara a su novia por Michiru!

-Protegerla Haruka!, Protegerla de que!? Michiru es una mujer madura, más madura de lo que tú crees, tiene el derecho de elegir con quien estar, no es tu asunto; además, Mizuno-san es pareja de Makoto-san, desde hace años, tu sabes eso, no van a romper fácilmente!; Haruka –Dijo Elsa dando un fuerte suspiro- Porque no lo admites y ya; eres humana lo sabías!?... Porque no admites que estas celosa de que Michiru-san llegue a sentir atracción por Mizuno-san y no por ti?

-Claro que no!, Ya te lo he dicho!

-Ahhh! Eres tan terca.

***Las siguientes semanas fueron demasiado extrañas, Haruka y Michiru se acercaban cada día mas, habían creado un lazo especial a los ojos de Michiru, nunca había sentido algo parecido, pero la verdad nunca tuvo amigos, así que lo consideraba como algo normal. Con Amy, habían creado también una linda amistad, a ella le encantaba oír de los estudios que había cursado Michiru en las artes y la música, entre ellas se había desarrollado un tipo de competencia con respecto a sus habilidades en natación, sin embargo Amy, tenía muchos problemas con su novia por la amistad de ella con Michiru, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones le había aclarado a Makoto que no era gay, los celos siempre salían a relucir en la relaciones de Amy y ella. Haruka ardía de celos sobre esta amistad y para ocultarlo se la pasaba coqueteando con cuanta niña tuviera en frente; al final Michiru se acostumbro a la forma de ser de la rubia, dándose cuenta que nunca lo hacía en serio y simplemente era coqueta*** Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Michiru ingreso a la escuela. Otoño estaba cerca y el clima era cada vez peor. Era fin de semana y por primera vez Michiru decidió no ir con sus padres sino quedarse en la escuela con Haruka (quien nunca salía a ver a nadie) ya que cuando iba a verlos de veras la extrañaba ***

***Haruka por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba de buen humor, no quedaba mucha gente en la escuela y Amy había iria a ver a su familia durante el fin de semana, así que tendría a Michiru para ella sola por dos largos días, sabía muy bien que había actuado muy tonto últimamente, sin embargo esto no había afectado su amistad ya que Michiru creía que simplemente a Haruka le caía mal Amy***

***Sin embargo, en la víspera del viernes sucedió algo que Haruka no esperaba***Michiru estaba en su habitación dibujando un poco y hablando con sus padres, diciéndoles que no viajaría este fin de semana porque se quedaría con una amiga, ellos le habían respondido que no había ningún problema y que estaban felices de que se diera la oportunidad de conocer amigos; al terminar esa conversación su silencio fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, Michiru se levanto y abrió, encontrándose con Amy, llorando al otro lado de esta***

-Michiru-san, ella me ha dejado….! –Amy cayó en los brazos de Michiru y grito mas fuerte!

-Como ha ocurrido! _pregunto la aguamarina-

-Ella sigue pensando que la engaño contigo

-Shhh! Tranquila, pero no entiendo, hace mucho le aclare que yo no soy gay!

***Michiru abrazo a Emy, mientras esta seguía llorando pero un poco más tranquila, en eso se abrió la puerta; era Haruka que se quedo helada ante la escena que observaba e inmediatamente cerró la puerta nuevamente escapando del lugar, mientras lo hacía repasaba la escena y no podía creerlo, al parecer Michiru tenía sentimientos por Amy, le había dolido tanto; se quedo ahí por uno segundos, mirándolas, habría querido quedarse, hacer como si todo está bien, pero había huido como una ladrona. - Había ya pasado una hora, Haruka simplemente había tomado su moto y había corrido a toda velocidad para calmarse; ahora estaba en el puente de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la escuela..y había ya caído la noche. ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto?, Michiru era su amiga, su mejor amiga, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien inclusive de Elsa, ¿Por qué la visión no la podía sacar de su mente? En ese momento quería buscar a Michiru y hablar con ella y rogarle que olvidara a Amy, pero sabía que era muy orgullosa para hacerlo; ¿debería dejar que Michiru fuera feliz con Amy?... ¿Pero eso era lo que realmente deseaba? Elsa estaba en lo correcto con respecto a sus sentimientos?

***Por su lado, Michiru soltó a Amy, tan pronto vio a Haruka en la puerta; se sentía culpable aunque no sabía porque, no había hecho nada malo, ella solo estaba consolando a una amiga, eso era todo. Pidió disculpas a Amy y salió en busca de la rubia, aunque no sabía exactamente que decirle y es que…¿Había algo que decir?; sentía que le debía una explicación …pero….Porque?, lo único que sabía era que Haruka estaba herida…Probablemente su amistad era más profunda de lo que creía...sentía un deseo inexplicable de estar con Haruka…tenerla en sus brazos…besar sus labios….No! no podía ser…eso sería una tontería, ella no era gay; Tal vez lo decía porque sabía que Haruka era gay y… bueno conocía a varias mujeres gay , tal vez eso la había influido un poco y estaba un poco… confundida…si eso debía ser y tan pronto tuviera a alguien a su lado su confusión acabaría.***

***Michiru busco a la rubia por el colegio, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que había salido ya que no estaba su moto, salió a la ciudad y pregunto a varias personas si habían visto a una persona rubia en una moto azul con negro; sabía que era difícil porque era una ciudad bastante grande, pero lo intentaría; sin embargo una mujer de pelo verde oscuro que era dueña de una tienda de modas le dijo algo interesante***

-Hay una persona con una moto en el gran puente, mira si es la que buscas!

***Michiru miro en la dirección que la mujer le había indicado y suspiro con alivio, era Haruka, estaba sentada en su moto, Michiru estaba feliz de por fin haberla encontrado ya que la noche había caído y no debían estar a esas hora fuera de la escuela***

-Haruka! –Dijo Michiru

***Haruka levanto la vista cuando la vio, Michiru estaba ahí y parecía un ángel, con un hermoso vestido blanco de verano el cual era inapropiado para el frio de la temporada, no llevaba abrigo, sin embargo no temblaba; su cabello se movía con el viento y su rostro se veía más blanco de lo habitual gracias a la luz de la luna; sin embargo Haruka vio preocupación y alivio en los ojos de Michiru quien corrió hacia ella y la abrazo; la rubia se sentía rara y entonces lo reconoció; se había enamorado, de repente el aire frio del exterior parecía mas cálido, Haruka paso sus brazos alrededor de la aguamarina, se sentía tan bien***

-Lo siento Haruka .Dijo la aguamarina-Lo siento

\- No debí correr como lo hice-Dijo Haruka-Lo siento, debí haberte preocupado ya que MÍRATE!, salir con esa ropa en este clima va a ser que te resfríes

\- Estoy bien…y no es lo que crees…solo estaba consolando a Amy-chan ya que Mako-chan la dejo

-Ya veo…(suspiro)…Por favor, olvida lo que hice, solo soy una gran tonta. No tenía ningún motivo para salir de esa manera y ponte esto, no quiero que te enfermes.

***Haruka se quito su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Michiru; Michiru estaba cansada, pero al sentir la chaqueta de Haruka en su cuerpo la tranquilizo ya que su olor en esa prenda estaba por todas partes; instintivamente la acerco más a su rostro***

***Wow si que está haciendo frio –Dijo Haruka- al escuchar eso Michiru volvió abrazar a la rubia para darle calor, recargando su rostro en el cuello de esta mientras cerraba sus ojos. Haruka le acariciaba el cabello lentamente, luego le paso una mano en su mejilla, lo que hace a Michiru levantar la vista y mirar a los ojos a Haruka, pero al hacerlo se perdió completamente en esa mirada, sabía lo que sucedería; podría soltarse pero….la mirada de Haruka la hacía sentir tan bien…sobre todo el brillo de sus ojos mientras la miraba, estaba hipnotizada, sentía que debía decirle a Haruka que parara, que eso no estaba bien pero …simplemente no podía; sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, los pensamientos de Michiru estaban a mil….entonces rápidamente tomo una decisión…podría hacerlo, aunque sea solo una vez, lo deseaba tanto; cada vez que miraba a la rubia quería que esto sucediera; entonces ¿Por qué no hacerlo?...no era malo….verdad? si solo lo intentaba, si solo era una experiencia…Michiru cerró sus ojos y sintió un toque suave y dulce en sus labios; la sensación que sentía en ese momento era abrumadora, nunca la habían besado, había sido un beso rápido y tierno.- Haruka amaba la sensación que sintió, era la primera vez que un beso la había hecho sentir…Cuando ella rompió el beso, Michiru sintió la necesidad de apoderarse de esos labios en un beso más apasionado; sin embargo Haruka esperaba todo lo contrario como una bofetada pero no algo por el estilo; Michiru había perdido el control y sujeto a la rubia y la acerco acariciando y agarrando su rubia cabellera entre sus dedos, fue entonces que Haruka reacciono y la tomo por la cintura. Michiru se sentía libre, se sentía bien, se sentía deseada, se sentía…amada. Era algo nuevo para ella, pero definitivamente era algo que le gustaba. Quería estar cerca de esta mujer y nunca soltarla….. Pero de repente la realidad la golpeo como una bofetada en el rostro, rompiendo el beso y el abrazo inmediatamente y fijo su vista en Haruka con terror y miedo de lo que acababa de hacer, miedo de sus propios sentimientos, miedo de sí misma.

-Michí-Dijo Haruka en un susurro-Que está pasando-

****Haruka no entendía, se había sentido tan bien y pensaba que Michiru había sentido lo mismo, se había sentido relajada, segura, aun sentía los brazos que la abrazaban con fuerza…¿Cuál era el problema?***.

-Lo siento Ruka..yo no quería…lo siento, no soy…como tú…me gustan los hombres..eso ya lo sabes…

-No…-Dijo Haruka- …yo soy la que lo siente….tu siempre me has dicho que eres Hetero, nunca debí haberlo hecho…es solo que tu….ya sabes…eres linda y me atraes, yo….simplemente no lo resistí…lo siento de nuevo….déjame llevarte de regreso a la escuela.

***Haruka sentía mucho dolor, más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado; Michiru asintió y se sentó detrás de ella en la moto y apretó la cintura de Haruka, se sintió un poco mas tranquila sentir cerca el cuerpo de la rubia; Haruka también se sintió bien, pero su corazón había quedado esa noche en el puente completamente destrozado***.

.

* * *

 **COTINUARA…..**


	5. El regreso de una perdida

**CAPITULO V**

 **EL REGRESO DE UNA PÉRDIDA**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Michiru apenas dejo que sus ojos se cruzaran con Haruka, se sentía muy culpable por lo que decidió no bajar a cenar. Haruka sin embargo si bajo al comedor pero para buscar a Elsa y hablar con ella, necesitaba que alguien la escuchara y con un rosto de "Lo siento" en su rostro platico con ella.

\- Ella te rechazo?...Ohh..Lo siento Haruka, pero estaba segura que ella también era gay.

\- Es lo que pensé mientras nos besábamos, podría jurar que ella lo quería al igual que yo

\- Qué extraño..pero ..Que pretendía?

\- No lo sé, pero parece que ella simplemente lo quiere olvidar y si le digo lo que yo siento seguramente me odiara

\- Lo que sientes?...Haruka eso quiere decir que…

\- Si. fue en el momento que la vi como Mizuno-san, y sobre todo después, cuando ella estaba al pie de la luz de la luna, me di cuenta que la amaba. Y …..lo lamento….tienes razón…..me enamore de ella desde el principio.

\- Que lio….pero debe de haber alguna manera para que puedan estar juntas, es el destino, siempre hay obstáculos pero al final serán felices, estoy segura de eso, no es mera coincidencia que se lleven tan bien, sean tan cercanas y que vivan en la misma habitación

\- Si solo tuvieras razón

\- La descuidada Tenoh está desesperada? Me parece que te ha cambiado

\- Es así?

\- Si. antes, cuando una niña te gustaba al poco tiempo le dabas la espalda y ahí acababa todo

\- Que te hace pensar que no lo hare esta vez?

\- Nunca te he visto en ese estado, ni cuando Keiko-chan se fue sin decir ni una palabra

\- Eso fue hace más de un mes

\- Oh! Haruka no me digas que no lo sabías, si no te volvió a hablar desde el ultimo día de la finalización del año escolar

\- Lo sé…pero creo que no me afecto tanto porque conocí a Michiru y arrastro toda mi atención

***En su cuarto Michiru solo pensaba…Soy Gay?; Bi-Sexual?; Heterosexual?; tenía que encontrar una respuesta, tal vez si salía con un chico lo sabría….Porque si ella era….Como enfrentaría a sus padres?...Como enfrentaría las miradas de todo el mundo?...sería capaz de ser como Haruka o Elsa y hablar abiertamente de su sexualidad y no preocuparse por los demás? No….no sería capaz…tenia que ser heterosexual, porque si no lo era, no tendría la fuerza para enfrentarse a todos, era débil. Esa noche decidió dormir temprano incluso antes de que llegara Haruka a la Habitación***

***A la mañana siguiente se encontraba en el gran comedor, observando a todos lo del lugar y de repente encontró a su presa. Era un tipo con el que se había encontrado en varias ocasiones en el salón de música; al terminar su desayuno lo siguió discretamente, dándose cuenta para su fortuna que se dirigía al salón de música, era un lugar en el que tendría la gran oportunidad de acercarse y platicar con él, el chico tocaba el bajo, lo observaba mientras jugaba con un violín, buscando la manera para hablar con él antes de que abandonara el salón; usualmente era el chico el que siempre buscaba hablar con ella, pero Michiru siempre se disculpaba ya que tenia siempre prisa para llegar con Haruka pero ahora…ahora tenía yodo el tiempo del mundo***

\- Así que…has estado tocando el bajo por casi diez años, es genial –Decia Michiru-

\- Si; y tú? Estoy seguro que naciste con un violín en tus manos

\- Casi, a mis padres les encanta la música, me pusieron a aprender el violín a la edad de cuatro años. Era muy joven pero ya sabía leer así que no me importo.

\- Wow. Me alegro que por fin podamos platicar, por lo general siempre has tenido prisa

\- Lo sé, pero es fin de semana y quería conocerte porque…no me eres indiferente –Mintió Michiru-

***Ella quería ir directo al grano basándose en sus encantos y en la bondad del chico***

\- Kahio-san….debo admitir que te vi desde el primer momento….pero …creí que tenias algo con….Tenoh-san así que…

\- Tenoh-san dices?...pero ella es una chica….que quieres que haga con una chica?

\- No sé….así que….no sé si tú….quisieses salir conmigo?

\- Claro!

***Dos horas había necesitado Michiru para tomar la decisión de hacerse de un novio***Ya al medio día, Haruka y Elsa venían de la pista de atletismo y decidieron ir a almorzar; pero Haruka dejo caer su plato cuando vio a Michiru sonriendo y riendo con un …..hombre. Elsa ni siquiera intento alcanzarla, primero porque era muy rápida y segundo porque lo más seguro era que necesitaba estar a solas. Mientras Haruka se sentía traicionada y herida, sentía que había perdido algo de sí misma***

***Los días y las semanas siguientes Haruka tuvo que soportar a Michiru y su novio besándose, tomándose de las manos….Haruka había perdido su actitud coqueta y su encantadora sonrisa…hubo un momento en la que hasta considero la idea de actuar un poco mas femenina, utilizar el uniforme de chica e incluso dejar crecer un poco su cabello…pero Elsa la detuvo***

\- Haruka superaras esto! Tu… tienes a todas las niñas a tus pies…¿Por qué no juegas su juego y empiezas a salir con alguna de ellas?

\- Elsa…Michiru no está jugando un juego

\- Estas segura?

\- Ella va en serio con esto.

\- De verdad? cuando fue la última vez que ustedes hablaron entre sí?

\- Esta mañana….cuando le dije buenos días y ella respondió lo mismo.

\- Haruka! –La miro con una sonrisa- de aquello ha pasado un mes.

\- Lo sé….

\- Si!, ella no es tu amada….pero es la mejor amiga que has tenido, Porque no hablas? Tú la necesitas al igual que ella a ti.

\- Y tú que es lo que sabes?...-dijo algo fastidiada

\- Mírate!

\- QUE!?

\- Eres una sombra andante por no poder hablar con ella.

***Haruka se alejo de Elsa, ya que ya estaba harta de esa conversación que se estaba dando a menudo, regreso a su habitación pidiendo no encontrarse a Michiru besándose con su querido Daisuke o algo peor***Cuando Haruka dejo a Elsa, Michiru se acerco a ella***

\- Michiru-chan?!

\- Me alegra haberte encontrado Elsa-chan…tengo un problema y necesito de tu ayuda

***Haruka por su lado se dejo caer en el sillón de su habitación, era Lunes y tenia clases pero estaba demasiado deprimida para asistir perdiéndose en su depresión, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica con el uniforme escolar y una maleta en su mano***Mientras Tanto en la cafetería….****

\- Ya ves…..he estado saliendo con Daisuke un tiempo….y….compare….ves….y te acuerdas cuando te comente que Haruka y yo nos besamos una vez….Bueno, …yo no disfruto de los besos de Daisuke como disfrute el de Haruka…Elsa-chan ahora estoy segura de ser gay….

\- PoR FIN! Lo admites

\- Lo sé….pero sabes…yo nunca había besado a nadie antes de Haruka y Daisuke…..así que tuve dudas…Cuando Haruka me beso me preocupe y no le dije nada pero siento que con Haruka hay amor supongo

\- La amas?

\- Si

\- Lo sabia!

\- Quería hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo, pero no tenía el coraje para hacerlo. Tú me conoces y sé que eres muy cercana a Haruka, así que bueno…..yo la quiero…pero ….ella me dijo que lo que sentía por mi era solo deseo…ni quiero involucrarme en una relación unilateral

\- No has podido pensar en la posibilidad que ella haya mentido por orgullo?, mira… te voy a dar el mejor consejo de tu vida cariño, yo que tu ahorita botaba a mi novio y voy y le digo a Haruka lo que siento por ella –Dijo Elsa sonriéndole-

\- Estas segura?!

\- VAMOS!NO ESPERE MAS TIEMPO –Grito Elsa-

\- Pero….ok!

***Michiru dejo a Elsa y fue en busca de Daisuke, para explicarle sus sentimientos y terminar la relación una vez hecho esto Michiru corrió a las pistas de atletismo en busca de la rubia, pero no la encontró, entonces decidió ir a su habitación para ver si la encontraba ahí***

***Pero mientras todo esto pasaba….

-Keiko que demonios estás haciendo aquí –Decía Haruka sorprendida y molesta a le vez

\- Haruka, Cariño…lo siento mucho es que mis malditos padres…les conté de lo nuestro y me obligaron a ir a otra escuela, pero estoy de vuelta hice todo lo posible por regresar y acá estoy.

\- Espera un segundo, -Dijo Haruka levantándose del sofá- no he tenido ni una sola noticia tuya desde hace más de seis meses, y ahora vuelves como si nada hubiera pasado? Quien te crees?

\- Tu novia –Dijo con una sonrisa- Yo no he sabido que hubiésemos terminado

-Tú no eres nada!

\- Te retractaras de esas horribles palabras una vez me instale….y terminemos en la cama .Dijo una Keiko de manera sensual-

\- Es una broma verdad? –Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa burlona- además no puedes porque este cuarto ya está ocupado como puedes ver

\- Ocupada? Por quien? –Dijo Keiko devolviéndole la sonrisa burlona a la rubia- Porque… permíteme recordarte que hay dos camas en esta habitación cariño

\- Mira a tu alrededor! No puedes ver que hay otra chica ocupando la habitación? –Dijo sin cambiar el gesto- y ella es más inteligente y más sexy que tú

\- Y… a ella le agradas? Te recuerdo que las chicas gay no son tan comunes, tienes suerte una vez, no dos; a tu diosa le deben de gustar los hombres.

***Haruka bajo la mirada, Keiko le había golpeado donde más le dolía, a Michiru le gustaban los hombres; al poco tiempo levanto la mirada observando a Keiko pensando en lo mucho que la odiaba ahora. ¿era tan estúpida como para pensar que iba a ceder tan fácilmente? Talves sus padres si intentaron sepáralas, pero ella les había obedecido y nunca le advirtió o dijo algo, nuca le mando una carta, ni siquiera una llamada por teléfono….nada-De repente la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una chica de pelo color turquesa sin aliento***

-Michí! –Dijo Haruka-

-Ruka…lo …..siento…podemos hablar ….un poco….er…espera…quien eres tú? _Dijo dirigiéndose a la invitada desconocida-

\- Soy Karosaki Keiko, la novia de Haruka

***Michiru se quedo inmóvil, su respiración se volvió irregular, Que había dicho?...Novia?...ella sabía de la existencia de esta chica pero nadie le había comentado que ellas tuvieran ese tipo de relación, había escuchado rumores pero nada más….debió de haberlo imaginado!** Haruka iba a levantar su brazo para corregir a Keiko pero detuvo su acción, Michiru le dolía cada día más al ser novia de Daisuke. Porque no hacerle lo mismo?***

\- Eso es correcto Michí –Dijo Haruka, pasando un brazo sobre Keiko- No te lo había dicho porque no éramos… tan cercanas, como tú sabes ella fue mi compañera de cuarto anterior

\- Bien…-Dijo Michiru lo más seria que pudo- , pero porque esta acá el equipaje de Karosaki Keiko-san? O debería decir Sempai?, porque la verdad luces mayor que Haruka y yo…¿No sabes que la habitación ya está llena y no hay camas disponibles?, lo lamento pero tendrás que buscar otra habitación.

\- Yo, no soy más grande que tú –Dijo Keiko muy seria- iré a ver al director y arreglare las cosas, después de clases.

***Keiko, salió de la habitación dejando su equipaje, Michiru estaba celosa y muy enojada, que era evidente para toda la escuela a excepción de Haruka***

\- Lo siento Michiru-san, yo pensaba que Haruka…..-Decía una Elsa bastante contrariada dentro del salón de clases-

\- Porque me deje influenciar Elsa…..porque no me dijiste que tenia a alguien?….esa Karosaki es una puta…

\- Cuidado con tu lenguaje Michiru estás hablando de mi chica …Dijo Haruka con molestia en su voz y sentándose a su lado…

\- Oh…..lo siento –Dijo Michiru sin sentirlo- por cierto donde está la que dice ser tu novia? No debería estar en clase?

\- No está en nuestra clase, ella fue transferida esta mañana y debe de organizarse primero, Hey! Pero qué hay de nuevo que no veo a Daisuke-chan? –Dijo Haruka con sarcasmo en su voz – y yo que pensé que tenían las manos pegadas con pegamento o algo así!

\- Metete en tus asuntos Ruka –Dijo Michiru-

\- Claro –Contesto Haruka con indiferencia-

***Michiru estaba apretando sus puños y luchaba para no dejar caer sus lágrimas y eso sería algo que tendría que hacer en las siguientes semanas. Afortunadamente Keiko aunque grito, lloro y pataleo no pudo sacar a Michiru de la habitación y tuvo que tomar la habitación que le habían asignado, lastimosamente para la aguamarina Keiko si pudo coincidir en todos los horarios con ellos***

.

* * *

 **COTINUARA…..**


	6. Horribles Heridas

**CAPITULO VI**

 **HORRIBLES HERIDAS**

 **.**

* * *

Durante semanas Haruka paso tan cerca de Keiko, que esta no tenía tiempo para nadie más; incluso Elsa había sido dejada de lado inclusive Haruka había dejado de asistir a sus entrenamientos y Keiko la había presionado inclusive de sentarse lejos de Michiru.

\- Esta chica es increíble, antes Haruka había sufrido por ella y ahora mírala….-Decía Elsa a Michiru con quien ahora corría por las mañanas, desde que perdió a Haruka Michiru había optado por correr con Elsa, un deporte a parte de la natación no le haría daño a nadie.

\- Yo—Decía Michiru- no sé qué hacer, ahora Haruka se comporta distante conmigo, quisiera decirle lo que siento pero creo que no es justo ella ya está saliendo con alguien

\- Eres demasiado buena. Haruka no lo sabe pero Keiko jamás se preocupaba por ella. Estoy segura que ella se ha acostado con todas las gay de aquí, exceptuándome a mí, por supuesto

\- Eso incluye a Lita-san y Emi-san? –Preguntaba Michiru un tanto extrañada

\- Noooo, esas dos no cuentan, son como una pareja de casadas, nadie podría separarlas, creo que jamás se engañarían y es una lástima que Kino-san no confié en su novia

\- Por lo menos están juntas de nuevo….en cambio Haruka y yo. nunca tendremos una oportunidad así….creo que ….yo debería simplemente recordar ese beso…..sabiéndolo como el único

\- Michiru….hay algo que nunca te dije…aunque no me guste jugar de mensajera…pero Haruka te amaba

***Michiru dejo de correr de repente; haciendo lo mismo Elsa****

\- PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES…..es mas…PORQUE ELLA NO ME LO DIJO?

\- Ella me lo dijo antes de la llegada de Keiko, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírtelo porque pensaba que a ti te interesaban los hombres, fue después de lo del beso; y ….en ese momento empezaste a salir con Daisuke y se sintió realmente herida; nunca la había visto tan deprimida y en ese momento Keiko llego; y …..creo que Haruka sale con ella porque aun le haces daño, quiere demostrarte que está bien y que no significas nada, aunque esté totalmente equivocada.

\- Si supieras Elsa…cuando esa perra me dijo que era novia de mi Ruka, mi corazón se rompió y aun me duele

\- Yo lo sabía…sin embargo no te dije nada porque Haruka y yo siempre nos hemos guardado los secretos, pero sinceramente prefiero verla contigo que con esa ramera…..así que no lo veo como una traición porque es para su bien

\- Gracias –Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa-

\- Ve con ella y dile lo que sientes; es lo mejor que puedes hacer

\- Creo que tienes razón

\- Michiru…..se cuidadosa por favor, hazlo si realmente lo sientes, Haruka ya ha sufrido bastante, ella nunca se había apegado a alguien, contigo es diferente, déjame decirte algo sobre ella…..(suspiro)…ella perdió a sus padres no hace mucho, lo hizo el día que confeso quien era y fue entonces que la mandaron aquí; ella solía vivir en Estados Unidos que fue el lugar donde la conocí, por eso nos conocemos desde hace años…..nuestros padres se conocían pero perdieron contacto, debido a la actitud homofóbica que los padres de Haruka mostraban; por eso como sabes ella prácticamente vive aquí todo el tiempo, incluso los veranos; pero hace ocho meses se entero de la muerte de sus padres por un accidente de coche. …como lo ves esta sola, por lo tanto necesita a alguien fuerte y amorosa; Michiru, si piensas que puedes ser capaz de estar a su lado para amarla y no dejarla caer hazlo….pero si no lo crees y lo haces….

\- Elsa-chan –Interrumpió Michiru- está bien, yo realmente la amo…y se que no tengo experiencia, porque nunca me había enamorado pero lo sé….es como un conocimiento interior; ella ahora es mi universo y no me imagino mi vida sin ella, no sé qué valla a pasar, estoy asustada…..no creo que ser homosexual sea simple, puede que no esté lista para sentir el juicio de todos, de ser tan abierta como usted lo son al hablar de su sexualidad, pero no voy a decepcionarla. …Espera un momento ya sé que hacer, escribiré una canción para ella, lo cantare en el baile navideño y luego le daré una copia. –Decía Michiru emocionada-

\- Me parece muy bien –Decía Elsa- eres una gran artista y sé que pondrás todo de ti

\- Eso seguro que lo hare

***Michiru se retiro de las pistas pensando en la canción y ya sabía cómo escribirla***-Una semana después, ella ya tenía su precioso canción de amor, había estado muy sonríete esa semana, algo que no paso desapercibido para Keiko, ella no era tonta ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con su novia y Michiru y por eso la odiaba; primero que nada había sido porque Haruka había parecido tan decida en un primer momento al rechazarla, eso antes jamás había sucedido, Keiko podía hacer creer a Haruka lo que ella quisiera…y de repente llega Michiru…de la nada…queriendo hablar con Haruka con sus ojos brillantes….y la forma de congelarse al escuchar la palabra novia y después ver la mirada triste que le enviaba; era tan patético ver a Michiru tratar de ser indiferente y luego ver a Haruka ser mala con Michiru, pero se notaba que se amaban; pero aun así Keiko no dejaría ir a Haruka; Haruka era de ella y nadie se la quitaría. Por eso ese día mientras Haruka se bañaba y ella la esperaba sentada en el escritorio pudo ver una carta sobre esta; ella la tomo y sin recato la abrió viendo una carta escrita con tinta azul turquesa***

 _Querida Ruka._

 _Tal vez sea demasiado tarde pero hay algo importante que debes saber, por favor ven al baile navideño, te esperare con una canción, y me gustaría que la escucharas con cuidado ya que la escribí para ti._

 _Tú amiga. Michiru_

***Keiko, haría todo lo posible para que Haruka jamás escuchara esa canción***

***Navidad se acercaba, el baile se fijo el veintitrés de diciembre, antes que todos partieran a sus hogares. Michiru estaba nerviosa, pasaba mucho tiempo con Elsa en busca de un vestido; además no solo cantaría sino que también tocaría el violín ya que tanto el director como el maestro de música le habían rogado que lo hiciese. Finalmente consiguieron lo que buscaban en la tienda de la modista a la que Michiru había entrado tiempo atrás buscando a Haruka la noche en la que se habían besado; encontró un vestido azul increíble que parecía estar hecho para Michiru, era apretado de la parte superior y largo y ancho de la parte inferior, con una rosa azul en la cintura, era un vestido de noche perfecto***

\- Te veras como una princesa Michiru, Haruka no se podrá resistir –Decía Elsa-

\- Esa es la idea. Quiero verme perfecta esta noche

\- Lo estarás!

***El día esperado llego, Michiru se encontraba cada vez más nerviosa, tanto así que Elsa le ayudo con el vestido y el peinado***

\- Wow.. Lindo vestido, veo que iras al baile esta noche, supongo que con Daisuke…..-Decía Haruka, ajustando su esmoquin frente al espejo, Michiru se miraba sorpréndete a los ojos de Haruka sin embargo eso hacía que le doliera el corazón ya que pensaba en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido si Michiru la amara-

\- No, -Contesto Michiru- ….Lo deje…pero veo que tu también saldrás!

***Haruka levanto su vista, más o menos sabia que últimamente estaba sola, pero no que ya había roto con él; su corazón había dado un salto, pero hizo lo posible para que no se viera su alegría***

\- Si, voy a salir con mi novia

\- Envíale mis saludo y…espero que te guste mi canción

\- Yo ya he escuchado todos tus Cd´s, los mantengo en mi carro; no veo cual será la diferencia

***Diciendo esas palabras Haruka se fue, fue entonces que Michiru vio a Elsa con una cara de preocupación. Ambas salieron de la habitación una vez terminaron de alistarse; ya en la fiesta Michiru abrazaba su violín, tenía miedo ante la idea de cantar, era una violinista no una cantante, ella no estaba segura de su voz***

***Mas tarde Michiru se despidió de Elsa ya que debía de estar ya atrás del escenario; había cada vez más gente en el salón haciendo que Michiru se pusiera más nerviosa. Pero de repente fue tomada por una persona que se encontraba en la oscuridad***

***Haruka ya se encontraba en el salón, mientras cada chica que la miraba babeaba por ella; se veía tan perfecta con ese esmoquin; se sentía impaciente por no ver a Keiko, los minutos pasaron volando hasta que finalmente apareció***

\- Lamento llegar tarde –Dijo Keiko- pero las chicas guapas a veces deben de hacer esperar a su acompañante

\- Keiko….(Suspiro) …siempre llegas tarde

\- No seas mala…..-Dijo coquetamente Keiko-

\- Sabes! Michiru tocara esta noche y me gustaría escucharla

\- Es por eso que querías venir primero aquí y no fuiste por mi?...pero bueno….tu sabes que ella es tímida….tal vez renuncie

\- No lo hará –dijo Haruka con seguridad – Además me dijo que también cantaría.

\- En serio?-….Que canción? ….-¨pregunto con fingida curiosidad-

***Keiko se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no quería que Haruka escuchara esa estúpida canción…..aunque bueno en el estado en que se encontraba Michiru dudaba mucho que cantara…Ella contaba con el hecho de que Haruka y Michiru ya no se hablaban y como ella había robado la dichosa carta, Haruka desconocía lo que significaba esa canción***

***Por otro lado Michiru se sentía muy mal, le dolía el rostro y las costillas, su nariz sangraba manchando su vestido, sin embargo subió al escenario***

\- buenas noches a todos…..lo siento…..pero esta noche no podre cantar…..acabo de caer por las escaleras, lo siento de verdad

****Se empezó una gran murmuración en el salón, había sangre, su rostro estaba desfigurado y su concierto había sido cancelado; Elsa no lo podía creer, tenía una mano en su boca en estado de shock; por su parte el corazón de Haruka se había casi había dejado de latir o latía mas rápido, de cualquier forma ella estaba en estado de shock. Una vez que Michiru bajo del escenario y que Haruka había recuperado sus sentidos, salió corriendo tras Michiru pero esta había desaparecido tras bastidores***

 ** _Michiru Inicio Flashback_**

-Tu príncipe me dijo que te dijera que no vendrá a escucharte. Haruka es MIO _Dijo amenazadoramente Keiko-

\- Mentiras, yo la vi con su esmoquin, ella vendrá –Contesto Michiru en tono serio-

-Pero no para Ti…..mira esto –Mostrándole la carta- Ella me lo dio, no esta interesada en nada de lo que le quieras decir, ella solo te ve como un amiga y nunca lo hará como una amante…No es bueno tratar de robar la novia de otra zorrita…

\- Haruka no es de tu propiedad

\- Lo es…..y no me la robaras….me asegurare de que no cantes tu estúpida canción, ni tocaras tu estúpido violín…..créeme que recordaras no meterte conmigo….

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

***Michiru se encontraba ahora en las calles, tenía un par de dedos rotos y sufría un infierno, Keiko había sido muy dura con ella. Nunca había visto a una chica con esa fuerza, sin duda era porque practicaba la lucha deportiva a un muy alto nivel y Michiru estaba lejos de ser una atleta, no pudo defenderse aunque lo había intentado; lo único que pudo hacer fue rasguñarle el brazo… De repente se detuvo en el puente en la que había encontrado aquella noche a Haruka, el agua estaba congelada, era una hermosa vista, Michiru se apoyo en el puente y comenzó a llorar; su cuerpo y su corazón le dolía…Su amada Haruka, Porque había sido tan cruel? Y porque no había venido ella misma a decirle que la quería?****….La nariz de Michiru había dejado de sangrar, pero su rostro estaba ensangrentado, debía de verse horrible*****

*****Haruka estaba muy preocupada, donde podía estar Michiru, primero corrió a su habitación, pero no había nadie, y no parecía que Michiru hubiera estado ahí recientemente, se sentó en la cama con la cara entre sus manos. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, era su única opción, salió corriendo y tomo su moto…la hizo correr, no tenia casco pero no le importaba…..tardo solo unos minutos para llegar donde quería y con un profundo suspiro de alivio la vio. Michiru estaba apoyada en el puente en donde la había besado…..Michiru escucho el motor a lo lejos pero antes de que se diera cuenta observo que era Haruka, no esperaba que viniera y trato de limpiar sus lagrimas pero no sirvió de nada, la noche en la que se supone declararía su amor por Haruka estaba arruinada****

-Haruka detuvo su moto y casi saltando de ella llego hasta Michiru y la abrazo fuertemente por la espalda-

\- Michí…que te paso….quien te hizo esto?

\- Me caí de las escaleras

\- No creeré eso!

\- Tu no estás interesada realmente o sí?

\- Te equivocas…me preocupo mucho por ti….Michiru Mírame

***Haruka hizo que la peli azul volviera su rostro y puso una cálida mano en su mejilla húmeda limpiándole las lagrimas, las palabras no salieron de sus labios, en cambio, la llevo a sus labios en un tierno beso; inmediatamente se separo.

\- Lo siento ….no quise

\- Está bien –Contesto Michiru-

***Michiru trato de acercarse y tener otro beso, pero Haruka no prestaba atención; ella ya no la apretaba a su cuerpo, es mas parecía indecisa y fua cuando decidió hablar…..****

\- Michiru, …..lo siento…estoy tan…..bueno…..hay algo que debo decirte….se que eres Heterosexual, y que nada cambiara eso, ….no estoy tratando de cambiarte…..yo…solo quiero que me escuches solo una vez, he estado escondiendo lo que siento por ti por mucho tiempo, ….Michiru yo solo…***

***No pudo terminar la frase ya que unos labios calidos y dulces apresaron lo suyos, en un inocente, largo y tierno beso. Al principio Haruka se sorprendió, pero luego cerro sus ojos y la abrazo para tenerla mas cerca, después de un tiempo que pareció eterno se separaron***

\- Te dije que estaba bien….-Dijo Michiru-

\- Entonces tu…

\- Haruka….eres lenta sabias!...No fui yo la que te acaba de besar? Cuando me he resistido a tus besos? …..mmmm…asi que eso significa…

\- Que no te gustan los hombres….?!

\- Bueno….yo no diría que tanto…..digamos que tengo este tipo de sentimientos por ti…

\- Lo que significa que no eres Heterosexual..-Decia Haruka con una media sonrisa-

\- No, lo que significa que soy….mmm…soy una _Harukian…_

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto la Rubia con una sonrisa juguetona-

\- Alguien que se ….siente atraída por ti…..y..bueno …..talvez que le gustas mucho.

\- Entonces yo tampoco soy gay!

\- ¿Qué!?

\- Soy una _Michirian…_ jajjaa….no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Keiko cuando entre tomada de tu mano mañana y decirle que la dejo

\- Haruka! –Dijo Michiru con una cara de desaprobación-

\- Que!-…No quieres que la deje…..!

\- Claro que quiero!...no sabes lo doloroso que era verlas tomadas de la mano y besándose y que ella solo pasara en la habitación…..

\- Y tu crees que era gracioso verte con ese tipo Daisuke?

\- …a lo que iba es …a que porque no se lo dices hoy, ahora todo el mundo esta en la fiesta….es ahora o nunca

***Ahora Michiru se sentía segura; hace un minuto le tenia miedo a Keiko pero ahora Haruka estaba con ella y sabia que la amaba, todo saldría bien y no tendría miedo nunca mas***

\- Tengo planes para esta noche…-Dijo Haruka como respuesta-

\- Hey…-Dijo Michiru- No vas un poco rápido?

\- Pervertida…..-Dijo Haruka sonriéndole pícaramente-

\- QUE? Pero si tu eres la que acaba de decir….

\- Yo estaba hablando de llevarte a algun lugar como una cena o un paseo por la playa..nada mas….

***Haruka sonrio pícaramente, llego hasta su moto y saco un casco que se lo entrego a Michiru***

\- Yo no ire a ninguna parte con mi rostro en este estado –Dijo Michiru-

\- Lo sé, solo bromeaba…..lo que pensaba era llevarte a un hospital,….porque no me dices quien te hizo esto para matarlo?

\- Nadie….por favor respeta mi silencio, no quiero ocultarte cosas…..pero no te lo dire, confía en mi….no es nada en realidad

\- Michiru, estas herida….puede ser serio, me gustaría que te viera un medico, …..y quiero que me digas ese nombre, no dejare que las cosas se queden asi, me preocupo por ti

\- Voy a estar bien….Sin nombre y sin medico. –Dijo una muy seria Michiru-

\- No me gusta esa mirada, significa que tu decisión es no ser ayudada,….mmm…entones dejame al menos ser tu enfermera…..-Dijo Haruka con una encantadora Sonrisa-

***Michiru sonrió, lamento que Haruka trajera ese tema, ella simplemente lo quería olvidar, tenia a Haruka, no necesitaba vengarse de Keiko. Haruka encendió su moto y Michiru se sentó detrás de ella aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura***

.

* * *

 **COTINUARA…..**


	7. Un día Agitado

**CAPITULO VII**

 **"Un DIA AGITADO"**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Haruka saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios dentro del baño y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Michiru. Se percato que Michiru no estaba tan herida como ella creía; tenia moretones horribles y un pequeño corte en la frente y su nariz que eran los que habían provocado el sangrado, el resto eran contusiones y otras heridas que Haruka no podía ver; Haruka estaba realmente enojada pero trataba de mantener la calma frente a Michiru.

\- Y si te desnudo? –Pregunto Haruka

***Michiru la miraba con ojos dudosos***

\- Que..?! –Pregunto la Rubia.

\- Haruka…..

\- Solo quiero ver si tienes más moretones para poner ungüento en ellos

\- Y admirar el espectáculo…..

\- Michiru…..realmente crees que soy adicta al sexo, no es así?...-Dijo Haruka con un tono ofendido falso

\- Lo hago….?

\- Tienes razón….. pero lo digo enserio Michí, quiero poner ungüento en tus magulladuras

\- Que te hace pensar que tengo moretones?

\- Te estremeciste cuando te toque, no seas tonta. Quiero ver el daño que ese idiota te hizo, para poder hacerle yo lo mismo.

\- Será mejor que lo olvides, (Suspiro) ….supongo que no tengo más remedio…pero ten cuidado…podría ser peor para ti con el asunto de que eres adicta al sexo.

***Michiru, se levanto y le dio la espalda a Haruka; se recogió el cabello y miró a Haruka para hacerle entender que necesitaba ayuda, Haruka se sonrojo un poco y se acerco***

 _( **Pensamientos de Haruka/Debate Interno** )_

\- Que estás haciendo pervertida!

\- Pero ella es tu novia ahora verdad? No la debes subestimar

\- La situación no es la apropiada, está afectada y lo único que puedes pensar es …

\- Pero sería tan fácil….y has esperado por tanto tiempo…no se resistiría….ella está enamorada de ti y tu de ella, no hay nada malo en expresar este amor.

\- Ella esta herida, ya es tarde, sería demasiado rápido, maldita sea, no ha pasado más de una hora

***La mente de Haruka dejo de discutir con su lívida mente mientras negaba con la cabeza y empezó a desabrochar el vestido; tratando de ignorar el calor que le invadió el cuerpo y el olor de la piel de Michiru que llenaban sus fosas nasales como una droga. Ella le dio un beso en su cuello y dejo que el vestido callera en los tobillos de Michiru.

En primer lugar se sorprendió por sus formas perfecta que había imaginado tantas veces por debajo de la ropa y el camisón; pero ese sentimiento se puso rígido rápidamente a la vista de las marcas oscuras y contusiones en toda su piel; estaba horrorizada, preocupada y muy enojada.***

\- Michí…..esta persona no tiene perdón

\- Es tan terrible?

\- Mira por ti misma…

***Haruka llevo un espejo. Michiru miraba su cuerpo magullado, tenía por fin una vista de la parte delantera de su c uerpo. Ella había sentido dolor en su cuerpo, pero no se habría imaginado algo así; recordó que Keiko había golpeado se cara, su vientre y luego cuando había caído al suelo la había golpeado con el pie en todas las partes que pudo, sin piedad. Michiru debía admitir que le temía. Ella no lloraba con facilidad….pero esa chica estaba loca; por un segundo Michiru creyó que no se detendría hasta matarla, sino hubiera sido por el ruido exterior, que le recordaba que había gente no muy lejos pudo haberla matado.***

\- Estas segura que solo son moretes Michiru?...el color es …raro, mira este rojo.

\- No es nada Ruka….un poco de ungüento y se irán en poco tiempo

\- No lo creo

***Haruka empezó a masajear la piel, sentía horror a la sensación de temblor de su amante ante su toque; Michiru insistió en no ir a un médico o al hospital, Pero Haruka estaba segura de haber sentido dos costillas rotas, ella no era medico pero tenía experiencia suficiente para saber que Michiru no se curaría ella sola, pero no dijo nada, era una atleta de alto nivel que sabía de heridas y las de Michiru eran desagradables, pero tal vez se estaba preocupando de mas; para ella Michiru era tan frágil como una muñeca o una figura de cristal y ella se aseguraría de que nadie le volviera a hacer daño a su frágil y precioso amor de nuevo ya que ahora no se quedaría impune: Haruka quería llevarla al hospital pero conocía a Michiru y nada la haría cambiar de opinión, odiaba a los médicos, Pero Haruka buscaría la forma de hacer que alguien la llegara a ver pero no sacaba nada discutiendo esa noche. Una vez hubo terminado, ayudo a Michiru a ponerse su camisón, ya que Michiru había repentinamente perdido toda su fuerza, como si el cansancio y dolor hubiera caído sobre ella de repente. Haruka la coloca sobre los cobertores y le dio un par de analgésicos; cuando Michiru se quedo dormida fue al cuarto de baño y se cambio, había quedado impresionada con la fuerza de Michiru que apenas daba señales de su dolor, ella había estado sonriendo, abrazándola con su cuerpo cansado y herido sin parar de sonreír hasta ahora. Observo a la bella durmiente por un tiempo antes de ir a dormir, pero sabía que no lo haría y se quedo mirando al techo, de repente escucho un ruido y vio la cara de Michiru, quien había subido a la cama ignorando sus heridas***

\- Michiru, que no deberías estar…..estas herida

\- Puedo dormir contigo Ruka…? No quiero quedarme sola

\- Porsupuesto que si…..pero deberías de haberme dicho y yo me hubiera movido a tu cama….

***Michiru se metió debajo de las sabanas y se apoyo al lado derecho de la cama, acurruco su cabeza en el cuello de Haruka, inhalando su aroma; la rubia rodo y se coloco atrás de ella y la abrazo como si no quisiera apartarse nunca de su lado, el abrazo era fuerte pero no tanto para lastimarla, Michiru se sentía cómoda, quería sentirse segura después de lo que le había sucedido; temía que Keiko quisiese volver a lastimarla y vengarse al verlas juntas, sabía que no estaría de acuerdo, sabía que no podría defenderse a sí misma si regresaba, pero los brazos de Haruka le decían que no sucedería y que nadie la golpearía de nuevo.***

***A la mañana siguiente se despertaron en la misma posición, Michiru fue la primera en hacerlo debido al dolor que irradiaba su cuerpo, pensó con amargura que no podría nadar en un buen tiempo y…..tocar el violín seria duro. Ella sabía que los dedos de su mano derecha estaba rotos y ahora podía sentir dolor en su muñeca también; había tratado de ocultarlo a Haruka, ella sabía que la rubia se enfadaría y se preocuparía aun mas y sabia también que la llevaría a un hospital el lugar que odiaba más que nada.***

\- No me mires mientras duermo…-Murmuro Haruka, antes de abrir sus ojos

\- Lo sabías?

\- Desde hace unos quince minutos, ¿no encontraste extraño que aun durmiera? Sabes que siempre me levante temprano en la mañana

\- Pensé que por una vez tuve suerte!

\- Beso de la mañana? –Dijo Haruka estirando sus labios-

\- No necesitas pedirlo dos veces… **Ella sintió los suaves labios fusionarse con ella apasionadamente***

\- Para alguien no muy experimentada como me has dicho, eres muy buena….-Dijo Haruka un poco sin aliento mientras besaba su cuello-

\- Es porque tú eres la que me está besando

***Haruka se inclino para besar nuevamente sus labios, ella no había olvidado que Michiru estaba herida y recordó también que estaban juntas a penas desde anoche***Se levanto y bajo de la cama lista para ayudar a Michiru a levantarse pare evitar que callera, pero Michiru no dejo ver dolor aunque vivía un infierno. Excepto tal vez sus bragas, lo que trajo una sonrisa malvada en Haruka***

\- Linda ropa interior!

\- Haruka….Quieres dormir sola esta noche?

\- Pero…si tu eres la que vino a mi cama!

\- Ya veo….si te molesta tanto no lo volveré a hacer…

\- Yo no he dicho tal cosa..vamos Michí, acaso no puedo bromear!

\- Pero yo estaba bromeando también ..-Dijo Michiru con cara Inocente-

***Ellas tomaron una ducha y se vistieron, Haruka nunca había esperado a Michiru; pero temía que el verdugo de Michiru apareciese nuevamente y también porque no quería separase de ella en ese momento, ahora que por fin se habían encontrado la una a la otra, pero Haruka aprendió por las malas lo que es esperar a Michiru…..mientras ella se tardo cinco minutos en estar lista, a Michiru le tomo cuarenta y cinco minutos***

\- Michiru….ya estas lista?

\- No….aun no he arreglado mi cabello.

\- ….Michiru, vamos a llegar tarde, el restaurante de la escuela cierra a las ocho treinta, incluso si uno ya ha comenzado…..

\- Un minuto! No he terminado con mi maquillaje.

\- …

\- Michí?...siempre necesitas tanto tiempo'?

\- Si!,….Porque?

\- Solo preguntaba!

\- ….

\- Michiru tengo mucha hambre, me gustaría tener tiempo para tomar mi desayuno

\- Estoy lista

***Michiru parecía perfecta, su labio ya no se inflamo y los moretes fueron muy bien escondidos por el maquillaje, el corte en la frente no podía ocultarse pero tenía un poco de base que lo disimulaba. Nadie adivinaría que era la misma chica que se había presentado en el escenario manchada de sangre*****

\- Como me veo?

\- Perfecta…..como siempre!

\- Mentirosa.

\- Lo digo en serio, te ves bien con el maquillaje

***Michiru tomo su mochila con la mano izquierda ignorando el dolor de la derecha, Haruka intento tomar la mano derecha de Michiru, pero esta dio un paso atrás***

\- Qué te pasa?

\- Lo siento….es que todo es nuevo…no quiero que toda la escuela sepa que estamos saliendo, que soy una les…Harukian…- Dijo Michiru sonriendo con vacilación

\- De acuerdo…..Haruka parecía decepcionada

\- Todavía no estoy lista…..además quiero que le digas a Keiko-san antes

\- Como quieras. Pero ya sabes todo el mundo se debe de haber ido, no mucha gente se queda aquí durante la navidad. Por ciento no se suponía que irías a casa?

\- Ya no. Prefiero quedarme contigo, además… no quiero que mi madre me vea en este estado…..te importaría acompañarme al salón de la fiesta? Deje mi violín ahí; debe de estar en muy mal estado…mis padres me van a matar…es de mi abuela.

\- Por supuesto

***Caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor de la escuela, ahí se les unió Elsa***

\- Michiru…..estas bien?

\- Si. lamento haberte preocupado

\- Deberíamos haber venido anoche decirte que Michiru estaba bien- -Dijo Haruka

\- No te ves mal…al menos no te ves Tan mal…..

\- Eso es porque me he puesto polvo en la cara

\- Quien te hizo esto?

\- Nadie

\- Michiru-chan…..Quien va a creer que te caíste!

\- No sé quien lo hizo…!

***Haruka se quedo en silencio, ella sabía que Michiru sabia quien la había atacado, pero si no quería decírselo a Elsa la respetaría pero esperaba que se lo dijera a ella por lo menos….los tres entraron al comedor***

\- Así que…-empezó Elsa.-…Ustedes parecen llevarse mejor, bastante mejor diría yo…Haruka, no veo a Keiko-san…donde estará? –Preguntaba Elsa divertida, estaba claro para ella que algo había pasado entre ellas, eran muy agradables una con la otra y había una cercanía física que no habían tenido el día anterior.

\- Podemos al menos decirle a Elsa? …Preguntaba Haruka

\- Por supuesto, es nuestra amiga además es gracias a ella que te conocí.

\- Bueno…-Empezó Haruka-…resulta que ya no soy gay!

\- Que!?

\- Soy una Michirian….

\- Por mi parte…-Dijo Michiru- …..no soy heterosexual soy una Harukian.

****Elsa se echo a reír****

\- Así que finalmente confesaron sus sentimientos la una por la otra, que dulce…..ha pasado tanto tiempo¡Estoy Segura de la cara verde que puso Keiko-san al enterarse

\- Ella no lo sabe todavía pero es porque no me la he encontrado aun- Dijo Haruka-

\- A quien no has encontrado todavía, cariño!? …-Keiko pregunto mientras se cruzaba atrás de Haruka, haciendo que su mano se deslizara en la cintura de la rubia; Michiru se estremeció, primero por el hecho de estar tocando a Haruka, pero también era el hecho de la había lastimado, dándole el peor dolor físico que jamás había sufrido. Elsa noto el rostro pálido de Michiru y se dio cuenta que había algo en Keiko. ¿Era solo porque era la ex novia de Haruka?, podría ser…..pero la sospecha había hecho un camino en la mente de la pelo rosa.

\- Keiko…..-dijo Haruka-…es genial encontrarte hmmm…por favor, quítame tu mano de encima….sabes! tengo algo que decirte….como ya te lo he dicho….no te amo, pero eso ya lo sabes…..ahhh! y si volví contigo era nada más para poner celosa a Michiru, Si, Michiru mi único amor….

***Michiru, no estaba poniendo atención a Keiko sino a las palabras de Haruka, sabía que esas palabras enojarían a Keiko ya que la habían tocado, pero Keiko no parecía sorprendida ni herida***

\- Pobre Haruka….-Dijo Keiko-…no tienes ni orgullo…mira que salir con un chica así…..pero por lo menos te diré algo, para que recuperes tu orgullo. Ojala que esta chica no te engañe…..si Haruka….los rumores eran ciertos….te he engañado con todas las lesbianas de acá…y todo el mundo lo sabia…..claro! excepto tu….Oh! y Michiru, si quieres un buen consejo, huye y deja a Haruka y busca a Hino, Reí; ella es buena…..Ohhh! pero que tonta, imagino que tu mano no debe de estar muy bien verdad?...-Dijo con saña …

\- Keiko…..-Dijo Haruka molesta y bajando su respiración-…es mejor que te vayas antes de que deje de ser pacifista y amable… - Haruka no se había dado cuenta del sentido oculto de sus palabras ya que estaba ciega por su odio hacia Keiko-

\- Adiós entonces…hasta luego Michí….

***Michiru se estremeció de nuevo. Haruka lo noto y sin importarle la gente que las observaba puso una mano en su mejilla, ***

\- Estas bien Michí?...No te preocupes….ella tiene una boca muy grande, porque le duele su orgullo…no le pongas atención

\- Estoy bien…estás conmigo….-Michiru sonrió a su novia y trato de tomar un plato, pero a medida que la conversación la absorbía, tomo el plato con su mano derecha, dejándolo caer y tomándose la mano instintivamente a causa del dolor. Elsa y Haruka lo vieron, tomando esta ultima la mano de Michiru y la examino a pesar de su débil resistencia.

\- Michiru! Tus dedos están rotos! Y tu muñeca…..Maldita Sea! Porque no me lo dijiste antes!?…

\- Yo!

\- Haruka! –Dijo Elsa- Baja la voz todo el mundo te está viendo

**Haruka bajo lentamente la mano de Michiru para no lastimarla, tomo su plato y avanzo hasta la mesa sin decir más, la comida fue silenciosa, fue hasta que salieron del comedor es que Haruka exploto***

\- Estás loca?, ..debes estar sufrido un infierno! No dije nada de las costillas o de los moretones…pero Michiru, tienes tus dedos rotos! Piensa en tu violín, yo sé que no puedes vivir sin él, Imagina que tu mano no se cura correctamente! Que acaso no confías en mi?

***Elsa se quedo en silencio, nunca había visto tan enojada a Haruka, Michiru solo la veía, al parecer estaba en shock, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas****

\- Claro que confió en ti…..y se el riesgo de…..

\- Entonces …PORQUE?

\- Yo no quiero que te preocupes mas, …odio los hospitales…..y no quiero que nadie me haga preguntas…

\- Michí…..

***La ira de Haruka se derritió y se acerco mas a Michiru…..****

\- Esa persona va a pagar lo que te hizo, lo averiguare aunque no me lo digas, pero hasta entonces…te llevare a ver a un medico

***Michiru, ya no opuso resistencia…..así….los tres se dirigían en el carro de Haruka al hospital, quien conducía más rápido que de costumbre. Ya en el hospital esperaron un tiempo muy largo. Michiru estaba angustiada, odiaba los lugares así, la muerte y la enfermedad estaban en cada esquina…..ella simplemente no lo soportaba, pero la compañía de Haruka la tranquilizaba***

\- Michiru-chan….porque le temes tanto a los hospitales….-Pregunto de repente Elsa

\- Porque es un lugar de sufrimiento, si vienes aquí es porque estás enfermo o te vas a morir…..he perdido familiares aquí. Cuando yo tenía como cinco años, tuve una prima, era como una hermana para mí, pero un día sus padres tuvieron un accidente de coche y ella estaba con ellos; no murieron inmediatamente; venia acá a ver a mi prima y su estado era lamentable. Ella murió once horas después de entrar a este lugar, su madre le sigue por el dolor y mi tío se suicido una semanas después

\- Eso es terrible…..entiendo mejor porque odias este lugar, pero creo también que este lugar puede salvar….-Dijo Haruka-…

\- Y creo -Dijo Elsa - que no solo hay muerte y dolor en un hospital….las madres dan a luz aquí también….es un símbolo de vida.

***Michiru se reincorporo y vio fijamente a Elsa, nunca había visto ese aspecto de un hospital antes, de repente se encontró con un lugar un poco mas cálido, pero aun así seguí sin gustarle**Un doctor finalmente llego hasta ellos, le mando tomar un par de radiografías y luego las examino***

\- Bueno, está rota, pero no demasiado mal, haz evitado la operación; tomara un poco más de un mes el que sanes, pero no podrás tocar violín ni hacer deporte por lo menos en tres meses. Con respecto a tus costillas no están tan mal, tienes suerte porque a juzgar por tus heridas quien te hizo esto no se contuvo.

\- Pero nadie…

\- Escucha, yo soy médico, sé cuando alguien cayo de las escaleras o lo golpearon. Te aconsejo que descanses mucho, llamare a tus padres

\- Por favor….no….

\- Eres menor de edad Kahio-san, debo hacerlo!

***Haruka espero a que el médico saliera de la habitación y tomo a Michiru entre sus brazos***

\- Vas a estar bien, pasaras dos semanas descansando en casa de tus padres

\- Yo no quiero….ellos harán muchas preguntas y …no quiero dejarte sola. Elsa se va para Estados Unidos…..no vas a pasar la navidad sola.

\- Pero…..

\- Voy a pedirle a mis padres que pases la navidad conmigo -Dijo una Michiru muy sonriente-

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros….no te preocupes, no tenemos que decirle sobre nosotras

\- No me importa si les dices o no!...eso depende de ti!...serás capaz de ocultarles algo así a ellos?

\- Bueno…..entonces…está bien? Gay o no a nadie le gusta conocer a la familia tan aprisa verdad?

\- Te amo desde el día en que te conocí…..no veo donde está el problema -Dijo Haruka, sonriéndole-

\- ..yo también así que….¿Que fue lo que acabas de decir?...-Michiru de repente sintió como se había ido el dolor y ahora solo había alegría. Haruka le había dicho que la amaba, o cual la ponía muy feliz…

\- Dije que….ouch…lo siento….yo no quise….

\- El primer día?...en serio? Estabas coqueteando la primera vez que te vi….-Dijo fingiendo molestia-

\- Porque ya te había vislumbrado, quería impresionarte y ponerte celosa.-Dijo Haruka, casi con orgullo-

\- Eso me molesto, me enamore de ti, pero me rompiste el corazón, seduciendo a todas las chicas y me intestas seducir como si fuera una presa mas

\- Tú estabas en mis ojos….y en mi corazón

\- Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!

\- Que''?

\- Coqueteando!

***Los padres de Michiru llegaron y las chicas se detuvieron de lo que hacían***

\- Michiru….estas bien?...tu mano…-Decía su madre

\- El médico dijo que un amigo tuyo te trajo acá….donde esta? Quisiera saludarlo.-Dijo su padre-

\- Justo aquí…..mamá, papá quiero presentarles a Tenoh Haruka…..mi…..novia…Dijo Michiru con una ligera vacilación y gran sonrojo

\- Gracias Tenoh-san, …es verdad….lo que acaba de decir Michiru? –Le pregunto su padre

\- Les dije…..les dije…..que Haruka-san…..es mi novia…..-Decía Michiru

***Los ojos del padre de Michiru pasaron de su hija a Haruka, luego de Haruka a su esposa, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, quedándose en silencio por un minuto, y luego respiro y hablo de nuevo***

\- Bueno…..me alegro conocerte Tenoh-san

***El Padre de Michiru, estrecho la mano de Haruka, ella suspiro de alivio, no podía creer los buenos padres que ella tenía***

\- Tenoh-san, que vas a hacer en navidad? Si no tienes planes tal vez podrías venir con Michiru, haremos una pequeña fiesta y Michiru siempre se aburre en ellas-Pregunto la madre de Michiru-

\- Yo…..er….gracias…será un placer. –Decía Haruka, realmente sorprendida, al ver a los padres de Michiru quienes parecían ser anticuados pero resultaron ser muy tolerantes. Había esperado una gran discusión. Ella se había sometido a varias "Revelaciones" antes, se había imaginado que el padre de Michiru intentaría golpearla…pero en cambio, la habían invitado a su casa

\- Así que…..-prosiguió la madre….- nos dirán como te hiciste esas heridas?

***Michiru tenía todo tipo de dificultad para evadir la pregunta, pero lo consiguió, mas tarde Haruka y ella volvieron al Mugen para obtener el violín de Michiru que aun se encontraba en el salón, lastimosamente algunas cuerdas se habían reventado. Fueron a su habitación, reunieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la mansión Kahio***

.

* * *

 **COTINUARA…..**


	8. Antes de la fiesta de Navidad

**CAPITULO VIII**

 **ANTES DE LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD**

 **.**

* * *

Michiru se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que traía a alguien a su casa, pero no sucedía como realmente pensaba que sucedería, primero ella estaba trayendo a casa a una mujer, segundo…no había esperarlo hacerlo en navidad con toda la reunión familiar y tampoco se había imaginado estar en tan mala condiciones.

El camino a casa fue largo. La casa de Michiru podía perderse en un campo. Ella tenía su violín en sus rodillas el cual le dolía verlo todo roto, ni le gustaba ver su mano y pensar que no tocaría en un buen tiempo. Haruka parecía nerviosa, Michiru sabia porque sin siquiera preguntar, ella le había explicado que estaría en la fiesta toda su familia y Haruka tenía malos recuerdos de sus reuniones familiares y las revelaciones de Elsa del pasado de Haruka fueron necesarias para entender porqué; Michiru podría ser gay pero no había encontrado las dificultades de Haruka y de muchas otras. Su familia era comprensiva y amable. Michiru sabia de la preocupación de Haruka a pesar de la reacción de sus padres, ella tenía su pasado y parecía horrible y se preguntaba si algún día Haruka hablaría de ello.

Llegaron a casa, una casa de campo, Haruka no se sorprendió, la verdad ella había heredado una casa parecida, excepto que era cerca del mar. Los padres de Michiru los recibieron con una sonrisa, su padre les explico donde aparcar el coche debido a la cantidad de invitados que esperaban para la fiesta que estarían ahí en pocas horas.

Haruka podría no haber quedado impresionada por la casa ni por el tamaño de la misma, pero si le sorprendió su interior, había cuadros pintados por Michiru en todas partes, en los muebles había cuadros de ella mostrando todas sus edades, sus premios, parecía que siempre había sido la primera en todo. Se fueron a la habitación de Michiru para desempacar, los padres de ella se habían mostrados reacios a que durmieran en la misma habitación, pero Michiru había insistido y pues finalmente habían accedido. Cuando Haruka entro a la habitación, lo eligió como el lugar más hermoso que había visto; era grande y estaba llena de muebles blancos, había grandes ventanales que daban al balcón, el suelo era de madera y las paredes de diferentes tonos de azul, era como para una princesa y aunque a Haruka le gustaba no se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar, Michiru le mostro las dos habitaciones que estaba a un lado. A la izquierda había una especia de estudio de arte, en la que Michiru debía de pasar horas pintando, era acogedor y Haruka lo sintió casi al instante, era más de la idea que tenia de Michiru; la de la derecha era una especie de sala de estar; había un sofá y una televisión y parecía ser el lugar en la que Michiru practicaba el violín, las paredes eran blancas y también había pinturas sobre ellos. Haruka se instalo en el sofá…

\- No podríamos dormir aquí?...es más….no sé…

\- De adultos?...-Contesto Michiru….lo sé, la otra habitación no ha sido redecorada en mucho tiempo, el mobiliario y la habitación fueron escogidos cuando era bebe; por lo general también duermo acá, no hay televisión en el dormitorio principal, …..además tendríamos que dormir acá puesto que la otra cama es demasiada pequeña para las dos….aunque apostaría que no importa la cercanía….-Dijo con un tono coqueto-

\- Claro….la cercanía puede ser útil a veces, en una cama individual podría…tener la posición de …no sé…. dormir sobre ti ..-Contesto en el mismo tono Haruka-

\- Shhh…..porque no me lo demuestras más adelante….

***….y antes de que Haruka contestara la silencioso con un beso-***

\- Como es tu familia? …-Pregunto Haruka cambiando de tema-

\- No sé como describirlos….bueno mis padres son geniales eso es un hecho….el resto de la familia también es muy buena …aunque no sé como reaccionara con lo nuestro.

\- No tienes que decirles si no quieres

\- Me gustaría decirles….pero ya veremos cómo salen las cosas. Como sabrás no solo estará mi familia, mis padres suelen invitar a otras personas que son amistades,.

\- Como me debo de vestir?...quiero decir yo traje mi esmoquin por si acaso,

\- Y acertaste…. A mí me gustaría usar el vestido que use para la fiesta pero esta dodo sucio

\- Vaa! Estoy segura que tienes un montón de vestidos bonitos

\- Y los tengo….es por los conciertos, siempre he tenido hermosos vestido o modistas me prestaban alguno para lucirlos y modelarlos

\- Lo que no dice es que los modistas le pedían a ella que los luciera. Muchos de ellos han querido hacer especiales vestidos para la gran Michiru Kahio…..-Dijo su madre incorporándose a la plática…-

\- Mamá….no crees que podrías haber tocado?

\- Lo siento…-Contesto su madre apenada- …no volveré a hacerlo, es la primera vez que mi bebe trae a alguien a la casa, no estoy acostumbrada a ello. Cariño, solo vine a pedirte que te prepares, ya son las siete, las visitas no tardaran en venir y como te conozco te tardaras tiempo en el baño, como siempre.

\- MAMA!

\- Ya me di cuenta de eso-Dijo Haruka.-es increíble! nunca había visto a alguien preocuparse tanto de su cabello

\- Michiru siempre ha sido así, ….si supieras!, Una vez que ya tuvo permiso de usar maquillaje se tarde horas el siguiente día:- me pregunto cómo nuca llego tarde a clases…-Decía la madre con una sonrisa-

\- Debía de saltarse el desayuno….-Contesto Haruka-

\- Yo no soy!…Intentaba decir Michiru.

\- Y deberías de haberla visto cuando era una niña, ¡! No se preocupaba por el maquillaje pero si por su cabello y por la ropa que se pondría…..

\- ….Ya me di cuenta de eso también; normalmente salgo de la habitación antes debido a mi formación, pero esta mañana la espere y debo decir que si es lenta…...-Continuaba Haruka-

\- Esto es un complot! –Decía Michiru cruzando sus brazos

\- Así es…-Contestaba su madre

\- Ella ocupa cuarenta y cinco minutos-Decía Haruka mientras yo solo necesito cinco.. jajaja

\- Por cierto Michiru debes de ponerte en Marcha, no te preocupes yo me quedare con Tenoh-san

\- Por favor, -Decía Haruka- llámeme Haruka-san, solo tengo la edad de su hija

\- De acuerdo Haruka-san

\- Ruka….-Decía Michiru….-Prefiero vengas conmigo..tengo miedo de las historias que ella pudiera contarte

***Haruka suspiro y la madre de Michiru con una sonrisa abandono la habitación***

\- Haruka, quiero que me ayudes a buscar mi ropa

***Michiru abrió el closet, Haruka no había prestado atención a este en un principio, pero las puertas eran enormes y del mismo color que la habitación, la visión la dejo sin aliento, era prácticamente una habitación llena de ropa, zapatos y accesorios.***

\- Michí, cuantas prendas hay aquí?!

\- No sé…no soy víctima de la moda sabes….pero me gusta la ropa

\- Así que, a pesar de no ser víctima de la moda, tienes mucha ropa?!

\- No, no lo soy, no compro porque esté de moda, compro porque me gustan y ya

\- Me di cuenta…me gusta tu manera de vestir

\- Bueno….mmm…vamos a ver

\- Me gustaría verte en un vestido sexy…..dijo Haruka guiñándole un ojo

\- Sexy?! No creo que con mi cuerpo magullado se vea bien un vestido sexy

\- No puedo soñar un poco!...-Dijo Haruka haciendo puchero-

\- Mi plan es llevar algo largo…largo y sexy para que puedas verme un poco sexy

\- Genial!

\- Qué te parece este!?-Pregunto Michiru, mientras sostenía un vestido largo en color verde pálido, casi blanco, era estrecho, con guantes blancos y cordones en la parte trasera de la cintura

\- Wow! –Dijo Haruka

\- Fue para un concierto de caridad el año pasado, me lo he puesto solo esa vez, pero creo que usare algo para tapar mis hombros y espalda

\- Arggg! Esa persona pagara Michí

\- Haruka por favor…..

\- No Michiru, te hare justicia

\- Eres muy linda

***Michiru se acerco a Haruka y le acaricio la mejilla con su mano, antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios, Haruka le correspondió y le abrazo por la cintura.***

-No dejare que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño Michiru, es una promesa…..

\- Gracias

\- y a partir de mañana descansaras y yo cuidare de ti…

\- no estoy enferma

\- ordenes del medico

\- Bien …..sé que no desistirás aunque no esté de acuerdo con ello

\- exactamente.

****Michiru le dio un último beso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño (que también estaba en su habitación)***

\- Michí…-dijo Haruka-Te importaría si me baño primero?

\- …Es porque me tardo Mucho….-Hablo Michiru con una voz muy sensual

\- Eso…eso es en parte

***Michiru, sonrió y le hizo un gesto para ir al baño, Haruka tomo sus cosas y entro en ella, desnudándose y entrando a la enorme regadera; Estaba disfrutando del agua corriendo a través de sus cabellos y cuerpo con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió algo que no era agua por su cintura. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos cabellos color acua que la giraban para buscar sus labios.

\- Michí…!

\- Quiero una ducha también…es un problema eso para ti?!

\- No….!

***Haruka se estaba ruborizando, se sentía muy rara, aunque ella ya había estado con chicas desnudas de esa manera….estaba nerviosa y tragaba saliva***

\- Jajaja…la gran rompecorazones Haruka Tenoh, tiene vergüenza? – Preguntaba Michiru juguetonamente

\- No!..:!

***Haruka tomo nuevamente su actitud juguetona y con coqueteo y le dijo….

\- Bueno…si yo fuera tu, tendría más cuidado, no querrás ser violada verdad? Y en este tipo de circunstancias me encontraría tentada

\- Y..porque no lo haces!

***Haruka no necesito que se le preguntara dos veces, ella se derretía en un beso largo y profundo, mientras acariciaba el delgado cuerpo de Michiru. Michiru acariciaba el cuerpo de Haruka con gestos lentos y tiernos. Los besos de Haruka empezaron a bajar y conocer el cuerpo de su pareja, primero el cuello, luego los hombros…y sus pechos; luego sus besos comenzaron a ir hacia arriba y sus manos tocaban y frotaban sus muslos; Michiru beso apasionadamente a Haruka como autorizando a ir más lejos. La mano de Haruka comenzó a derivar del muslo a la intimidad de Michiru…..pero de pronto se escucho un golpe en la puerta.

-Michiru…Sabes donde está Haruka? Quería preguntarle si tenía algo que ponerse o no!...-Decía la mamá de Michiru.

\- Mamá…..-Abrió grande los ojos Michiru-…mmm…ella debe de estar bañándose en el otro baño…pero..emm..no te preocupes ella trajo un traje

\- Genial…..entonces nos vemos mas tarde!

****Michiru salió del baño y cerró la puerta con llave, si se le hubiera ocurrido entrar, no podía imaginar lo que hubiera pasado, sus padres habían sido muy comprensivos y eso, pero aun así no dejaban de ser padres, esas cosas no podían saberlas y mucho menos verlas***Después de eso su caliente estado de ánimo simplemente desapareció y decidieron simplemente bañarse, Haruka ayudo a Michiru a bañarse tanto su cabello como la espalda por que aun le molestaba hacer algunos movimientos, luego Haruka salió y empezó a vestirse y entonces comenzó la larga espera de su amada; estaba muy nerviosa se arreglaba su cabello desordenado una y otra vez, en el fondo esperaba que la confundieran con un hombre, ya que era algo que había pasado mucho en su adolescencia y por lo cual no le molestaba. Por último a las ocho y media, Michiru salió del baño y Haruka pudo ver a una de las siete maravillas del mundo en su mejor esplendor, el vestido de Michiru sin duda había sido hecho para ella. Se ajustaba perfectamente y su cabello estaba atado en un moño del cual salían dos mechones de cabello ondulado, llevaba su maquillaje una vez más ocultando su rostro golpeado. Su espalda y sus hombros estaba cubierto por un mantón blanco satinado que parecía flotar a su alrededor un poco, lo suficientemente transparente para apreciar su espalda pero ocultar sus marcas bastante bien.

\- Estas…..impresionante…deslumbrante

\- Gracias…debe de ser cierto por la manera en que me miras. Eres muy guapa Haruka y bueno….-Dijo un poco sonrojada….yo, lamento lo que sucedió antes….no…no era mi intención, yo no estaba pensando con claridad.

\- Yo no lo siento…-Dijo Haruka-….es simplemente normal, nosotras…..estamos juntas, es normal sentir deseo…y yo siento deseo por ti….Bueno…esos moretones no son muy atractivos pero tu si lo eres…..-bromeo-…..

\- Gracias.

***Haruka no podía dejar de admirar la belleza que tenía delante de ella. Michiru estaba radiante, ella siempre lo supo pero ahora estaba simplemente feliz sabiendo que era de ella. Michiru se acerco a ella y le alboroto un poco el cabello****

\- ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?...Pregunto Haruka

\- Mejor así…..como la forma en la que quedan cuando corres, como si las hubiera movido el viento, así me gusta…..mas salvaje.

***Michiru camino sensualmente a la puerta dejando a una Haruka aun aturdida, ella se veía como toda una dama, tan diferente, pero era la misma niña con sus uniformes escolares***

-Haruka, que estas esperando? …-Dijo una Michiru girando su rostro hacia Haruka

***Haruka logro recuperar su compostura y la alcanzo en la puerta tomándola del brazo y saliendo de la habitación***

\- Cree? Que haya alguna posibilidad de que me confundan con un hombre?

\- Eso es lo que quieres?

\- Mmm…un poco….

\- Tú eliges….Pero yo estoy saliendo con Haruka Tenoh una mujer…..además, el nombre Tenoh Haruka hará sonar todas las alarmas, todas las persona acá sabrán quien eres; estoy segura de ello.

\- Si tu lo dices…..

\- Todo saldrá bien…-Dijo Michiru, deteniéndose un poco y tomando el rostro de Haruka para darle un reconfortable beso….-

\- Te sientes ahora mejor?...-dijo Michiru con una bella sonrisa

\- Mmmm….en realidad no!,…..Puedes hacerlo otra vez?...-Pregunto Haruka juguetonamente

\- Haruka…no abuses de las cosas buenas….

***-Michiru, Sin embargo le dio otro beso y continuaron caminando-***

.

* * *

 **COTINUARA…..**


	9. Una fiesta que no podia ser mejor

**CAPITULO IX**

 **UNA FIESTA QUE NO PODIA SER MEJOR**

 **.**

* * *

Se dirigieron a la fiesta, Haruka ya se sentía más relajada y Michiru estaba sorprendentemente tranquila, para alguien que estaba a punto de salir a un salón con mucha gente, sin embargo Haruka sintió un poco mas fuerte el agarre conforme se acercaban al gran salón en donde estaban todos reunidos a pesar de que en su rostro aun se reflejaba tranquilidad, pero Haruka conocí que Michiru podía ponerse cualquier mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos, ya se lo había hecho a ella en otras ocasiones, era algo que había aprendido debido a ser una gran artista, ella también era famosa pero nunca se había preocupado por esas cosas, simplemente era ella misma y ser ella misma implicaba ser lejana a los medios de comunicación y esas cosas, nunca había tenido que jugar algún papel; ella no era tan buena como Michiru en eso de ocultar sentimientos. Haruka sabía que Michiru estaba preocupada y nerviosa porque podía sentir su pulso acelerado y su piel más caliente que lo norma, pero para los que realmente no la conocían probablemente se veía fresca y sonriente.

Haruka abrió la doble puerta de cristal que conducía al salón, de hecho en relación al tamaño era un poco más grande que el salón del colegio; Haruka suspiro pensando que ya había soportado suficientes fiestas para los siguientes diez años, entonces se acordó de que si ella y Michiru se mantendría teniendo citas, estaría obligada a asistir a este tipo de eventos por lo menos una vez al mes.

Al principio las personas se les quedaban viendo no porque reconocieran a Haruka o extrañándose por la cercanía de ambas sino porque Michiru se veía hermosa.

\- "En Navidad es siempre así en tu casa?"…..- Preguntó Haruka al oído de Michiru.

\- "Si,…. siempre ha sido así"…-Contesto Michiru

\- " Y tú Conoces a todas estas personas?"…..-Volvía a pregunta Haruka con extrañeza

\- "No, no en realidad…supongo que me las han presentado pero no los recuerdo"…..-Contesto Michiru con naturalidad.

\- "No me extraña….hay por lo menos un centenar de personas acá"

\- "Un poco mas supongo"…-dijo Michiru levantando sus hombros

\- "¡No te Importa!"

\- "porque habría de importarme?"

\- "Quiero decir…Navidad es una reunión mas intima, mas familiar y no algo de negocios"…

***El rostro de Michiru se ensombreció***

\- "Lo sé!...pero mis padres son personas mundanas, ellos hacen lo que la gente espera de ellos, me gustaría poder disfrutar de una autentica navidad alguna vez, con solo mi pequeña familia, pero no sucederá; pero por lo menos hoy estoy contigo, eso lo compensa un poco, estoy segura que esta Navidad será de lo mejor posible"

\- "El año que viene tendrás una verdadera navidad….te lo prometo Michí!"

\- "Eres muy amable"…..

***Michiru se puso más cerca de Haruka y apretó un poco mas su brazo, una manera de mostrar cariño sin besar o hacer algo más obvio, y de repente tuvo la visión de un árbol de navidad, en otra casa, con una niña jugando con un muñeca y Haruka abrazándola por la cintura; no sabía si seria real lo que vería pero le gustaba. Era muy reconfortante***

\- De que te ríes? –Pregunto Haruka al ver en su rostro una sonrisa

\- Nada….es solo que sé que no me estas mintiendo

\- Por supuesto que no te miento

\- Haruka-san, Michiru!; las estaba buscando. Michiru ¿Qué pasa con tus modales hija?, no has saludado a tu representante!…-Decía la Madre de Michiru, quien estaba acompañada de un joven de unos veinte años.

\- Lo siento mamá, lo que sucede es que Haruka y yo acabamos de llegar…-Contesto una seria Michiru

\- No hay problema Michiru…-Contesto amablemente el joven veinteañero-….Ha! tu eres Haruka Tenoh, el corredor no es así?

\- Si…..-Contesto Haruka con un poco de vacilación

\- Y ustedes son…!?...-Preguntaba el representante.

\- Es mi cita! – Dijo Michiru sin mucho preámbulo

\- Bien…he oído que también eres un artista con talento nato., parece que Michiru ha encontrado a alguien apropiado….¿Es el piano? No es así?

Michiru miro inquisitivamente a Haruka, ella nunca había escuchado que Haruka tocara el piano o cualquier otro instrumento; mientras Haruka por su lado esquivaba la mirada de Michiru.

\- Eso …eso es correcto!, -Dijo Haruka, pero estas equivocado no soy un artista como Michiru

\- Vamos….tu eres muy famoso entre mis colegas debido a todos los que rechazaste, un estudiante del nivel de conservatorio…..no sé porque te rendiste

\- Es que…prefiero centrarme en mi carrera

\- Ya veo. Pero sabes podrías hacer un álbum con Michiru. El dúo de violín y piano seria increíble y harían un dúo muy bueno…aparte de que si eres la pareja de Michiru pues…

\- YA LE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY INTERASADO….-Decía Haruka un poco molesta-…A demás no sabría ni como tocar

\- Tenoh-san.-Continuaba el hombre- Pero si apenas dejaste de tocar el año pasado, porque no tocas esta noche?, hay un piano en esta habitación, Michiru podría ir y tocar su violín y…..

\- Lo siento no puedo….**Michiru levanto su mano lastimada, su representante puso una mano en señal de shock

\- Como ha ocurrido?- fue lo único que pregunto-

\- A todos nos gustaría saber – respondió Haruka

\- Me caí…-Dijo Michiru a la defensiva

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaras para sanar? Va a ser un desastre…..tenemos programados conciertos

\- Lo sé…..el médico dijo que me recuperaría en un …..un mes

\- Tres meses…..-Corrigió Haruka

***Michiru le envió a Haruka una mirada asesina***

\- Tengo que encontrara a alguien que te remplace –Dijo el representante

\- Está bien …..que te diviertas –Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa

\- Salón! Ahora….-Dijo susurrándole a Haruka

***Haruka nunca había visto enfadad de esa manera a Michiru y comprendió de la razón, saliendo con ella del salón de su mano, no importante a Michiru lo que la gente pensara ya que verdaderamente estaba molesta***

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –contesto Haruka a la defensiva

\- No te hagas la tonta!

\- Te refieres a que soy una pianista o a que te corregí frente a tu representante!

\- AMBAS!

\- Para la primera es que te debí de haber contado desde el principio (suspiro)….y para la segunda lo hice porque me preocupo por ti

\- Ok…..realmente no puedo culparte por lo que sientes, pero no te metas en mis asuntos de negocios! Pero…..¿porque no me dijiste que eras pianista?

\- ¿Qué no me meta en tus asunto?! –Dijo Haruka muy indignada..-…..estamos saliendo o no? Además cuando me vas a decir quién te hizo eso!

\- De seguro no lo querrás saber!

\- Si, si lo quiero saber!

\- Además, no me has contestado porque no me dijiste que eres pianista!, es algo que hubiera querido saber de ti y no de mi representante! –Dijo la chica cambiando de tema.

\- Lo siento! Es complicado, no te lo dije porque no quería que me insistieras para volver a tocar!

\- Pero….

\- Michiru…tu me amas verdad!?

\- Haruka….

\- Sé que no deberíamos de hablar de este tema, pero por favor contesta…..

\- Si, si te quiero…y aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo puedo decirte que te amo

\- Yo también te amor, pero aun así puedo decirte que no hablare de ese tema contigo, solo quiero estar junto a ti sin problemas, tú tienes tus secretos y yo los mismos y algún te los contare pero no es el momento, hay cosas que son simplemente difíciles de decir!

\- Ok. Lo siento se que algún día me lo contaras y espero confíes en mi! acercandose para darle un tierno beso en sus labios y demostrarle con ellos lo mucho que le amaba…..***Michiru no quería pelear con Haruka de esa manera por lo menos no ese día***

\- Te amo-Dijo Haruka un poco ruborizada!

\- Vaya! Dos veces en una misma noche, ten cuidado, podría llegar a acostumbrarme –Dijo Michiru un poco coqueta- Sera mejor que regresemos al salón, mis padres pueden empezar a preocuparse!

\- Michiru…..nunca le había dicho a nadie que le amo, espero comprendas que a pesar de que no hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo, de veras lo siento…..siento como si te conociera de siempre y espero que entiendas lo mucho que significas para mi

\- Siento lo mismo…pero Haruka no me gusta que me ocultes cosas como que tocaras, si me lo hubieras dicho y al mismo tiempo me hubieras dicho que ya no querías tocar mas lo hubiera entendido

\- Es simplemente… una historia dolorosa

\- Ok, se que hablaras conmigo más profundamente cuando estés lista para ello

***Michiru le sonrió a Haruka, ella tomo su mano otra vez y entraron al salón, sin saber si otra sorpresa les esperaría esa noche, Michiru saludaba a los miembros de la familia y presentaba a Haruka, ella contestaba la verdad cuando la gente preguntaba qué tipo de relación tenían, respuesta más que obvia considerando la forma en cómo se tomaban de las manos; Haruka se percato que habían personas preferían ignorar la realidad pasando por alto el preguntar; la homosexualidad de Michiru no era aceptada por todos, pero también se toparon con una tía loca que les dijo que eran una hermosa pareja, ella sabía de la profesión de Haruka y les exhorto al amor de pareja ya que los medios de comunicación estarían interesadas por ellas, les hablo de la libertad y de la no importancia del genero en el amor, les menciono parejas de famosas gay y les dio su bendición si deseaban casarse***

\- Michiru!, tu tía es….

\- Rara!, lo sé, pero creo que tiene razón los medios de comunicación si se interesaran en nosotras

\- Odio a los medios, siempre se refieren a mí como un hombre (suspiro)

\- Bueno, -Dijo Michiru.- No veo que hagas nada para contradecirlos, es mas mírate ahora!

\- Qué?...no te gusta la forma en la que visto?

\- No, te ves guapa, yo sé tú manera de ser; tú no quieres ser un hombre, tu solo eres tú misma; pero tengo que admitir que pensar en verte con ropa femenina me seduce…-Decía Michiru guiñándole un ojo…y no tienes idea lo magnifica que te verías con un vestido como el que yo porto!

\- No va a suceder princesa, así que mejor lo olvides –Decía haruka con una sonrisa-

\- Mmmm, creo que algún día lo conseguiré así como el diario "Te amo"

\- Tramposa…eso no es junto!

***Ya en la fiesta un Muchacho se acerco a la feliz pareja***

\- Michiru-san!, estaba seguro que te encontraría acá, tus padres me enviaron la invitación hace como un mes

\- Keigo-san…dijo Michiru visiblemente ruborizada, apretando mas el brazo de Haruka

\- Al parecer tu familia me ha seducido, así que no veo porque te negaras a mi propuesta esta vez!

\- Propuesta…Michiru tienes algo que ocultar? –Dijo una Haruka muy molesta

\- Kaigo-san…..recuerdo que te dije que no estaba interesada en el matrimonio!- Dijo Michiru ignorando la pregunta de Haruka

\- Lo sé…pero también me dijiste que tendría que preguntarle a tus padres y lo hice y ellos están muy entusiasmados!

***Michiru recordó que había dicho esas palabras para sacase al muchacho de encima, además eso había sido hace más o menos un año y ella prácticamente no le había prestado atención porque estaba ensayando para un concierto próximo***

\- Por lo menos, Michiru podríamos hablar de esto…no sé tal vez en el balcón…o en la pista de baile?

\- Keigo-san,,,,,,,seria un placer pero…..veras

\- Hmmm por favor, -Interviene Haruka en un tono áspero y seco….¿Podrías ser tan amable como para no tratar de robarme a MI novia delante de mí? Michiru está conmigo a sí que por favor, vete a cortejar a alguien más!

\- Ah!...y quien eres tú?...-Dijo el muchacho en el mismo tono..-

\- Ella…es Haruka Tenoh…..mi novia –Dijo Michiru tomando la mano de Haruka.-

\- Una Mujer!...no quiero ofenderte pero eso no cuenta…..-Dijo el muchacho con rencor en su voz-…si fueras un hombre tal vez habría tomado en cuenta tu petición pero ya que eres mujer aun tengo una oportunidad!...Michiru, quieres bailar?...-Continuo el joven

***Keigo, tomo la mano de Michiru y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que Michiru emitiera un quejido en razón a el dolor en su cuerpo; Haruka al ver esto tomo la muñeca de Kaigo y fortaleció su agarre haciendo que Keigo soltara a Michiru***

\- Deja ir a MI chica, no creo que quieras hacer un escándalo!-….-Haruka apretó mas su agarre haciendo un sonido en los huesos de la muñeca del joven

\- Ok, ok era solo una broma….no te molestes . –Dijo el joven con evidente dolor en el rostro-

***Hauka soltó al muchacho haciendo que se retirar inmediatamente…Michiru se acerco a Haruka***

\- Esta borracho, no le prestes atención

\- No es una excusa….

\- Seguro que no!, le diré a mis padres que no le inviten de nuevo

\- Será mejor que lo hagas

***El rostro de la chica se suavizo al ver la expresión de su amada***

\- Veo que fácilmente te pones celosa

\- Eso no es cierto….-Dijo Haruka, mirándola ofendida

\- Eso…me gusta …..-Contraataco Michiru

***Haruka miro a Michiru y lentamente suavizo el rostro y le sonrió también*** La fiesta continuo muy bien luego de eso, sin embargo Michiru observaba el piano en el gran salón, tratando de imaginar a Haruka en el, si lo hubiera sabido antes, tal vez si la hubiera presionado para que tocara; Haruka miraba a Michiru leyendo sus pensamientos. Claro a ella le gustaría tocar algo para Michiru o con ella cuando sanara, tuvo la tentación de tocar algo para ella, sabía que el encantaría eso y Haría odiaba ver un piano abandonado de esa manera, pero no se sentía preparada; así que simplemente la invito a bailar, solo que lo hacían muy despacio, Haruka sabía que Michiru tenía dolor, a pesar de tener vendas en su cuerpo, seguramente cada movimiento le dolía, Definitivamente sabría quien lo hizo aunque tuviera que preguntarle a todo el mundo!

.

* * *

 **COTINUARA…..**


	10. Contigo para Siempre

**CAPITULO X**

 **"CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE"**

 **.**

* * *

***Michiru y Haruka se fueron a dormir muy tarde, Haruka se había reunido prácticamente con todos los miembros de la familia de Michiru, ahora sabía mucho mas de su novia. Ella ahora comprendía lo que había sido la vida de Michiru…todo el mundo había tenido siempre las esperanzas en ella, era una gran estudiante y aun mas violinista, no era de extrañar que no tuviera amigos antes de entrar al Muguen, de hecho Haruka nunca había preguntado que había sido de la vida de Michiru antes de entrar a la escuela, ella simplemente vivía el día con Michiru y nunca le intereso su pasado, siempre se imagino que era una chica talentosa pero rodeada de amigos y muy popular. En cambia se había encontrado a alguien igual a ella, ya que su única amiga era Elsa y eso hacía que Haruka se sintiera muy triste por Michiru, su vida había sido una sucesión de éxitos, pero era una vida fría; Haruka simplemente no entendía como alguien que pueda brillar tanto como un diamante, pueda estar tan sola*** El cuerpo de Michiru realmente había sufrido, ella quería quitarse el vestido, los zapatos de tacón y meterse bajo las sabanas, Haruka simplemente observaba como se desnudaba y le dolía ver sus vendajes, pero más le dolía ver su mano y sabia que a Michiru también ya que la hacía incapaz de tocar, pintar, dibujar o nadar, Michiru se acurruco en la cama vistiendo solo una camisa azul y fue cuando Haruka volvió en sí y decidió cambiarse pensando en lo genial que podía haber terminado esa noche pero no estaba de humor para eso, se puso un pantalón blanco y una camiseta acurrucándose junto a ella y jurándose a sí mismo que nadie la volvería a lastimar, ya que no lo permitiría***

A la mañana siguiente Haruka se despertó dos horas antes que Michiru, bajo las gradas esperando encontrarse un árbol de navidad con mucho regalos en él, sin embargo a pesar de encontrarse con el árbol los regalos se encontraban en la mesa del gran comedor, cosa que sorprendió a Haruka por la falta de respeto hacia las tradiciones navideñas.

\- Tu familia es extraña Michí!...- Dijo, cuando vio que Michiru ya estaba despierta

\- Si, lo sé….pero estoy segura que no siempre la pasare así…-Dijo haciendo remembranza a su visión de la noche anterior.

\- Yo respeto mucho la navidad Michí!

\- Debe de ser una temporada difícil para ti Ruka…considerando lo de tu familia - Dijo Michiru, tocando la mejilla de Haruka con ternura.

\- Está bien Michí…pero ahora quiero que vayas al árbol de navidad, para mientras me arreglare!

\- Árbol de Navidad? –Dijo una muy extrañada chica

\- Por favor ve!...-Dijo Haruka esperando convencerla

\- Está bien!

***Michiru se dirigió al salón donde el día anterior se había llevado a cabo la fiesta y donde se encontraba el árbol de navidad, al llegar no vio nada, el árbol era demasiado grande a comparación con la pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo junto a unas flores en colores blanco y azul en un hermoso jarrón que estaban debajo de él, tomadlos y desenvolviendo el regalo que al parecer era un joyero y dentro de este había unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes, ella llevo una mano a su boca asombrada, en primer lugar eran hermosos….y en segundo ella no había comprado nada para Haruka, ella podría haber tocado la canción que le compuso pero como estaba su mano era imposible y ahora….en donde iba a encontrar un regalo el día de navidad para ella?, todavía podía correr a comprarle algunas flores pero ella creía que a Haruka no le gustaría ese tipo de cosas.***

\- PAPAAA! Tomare el auto prestado….-Grito Michiru, mientras corría a la puerta principal

\- DE NINGUNA MANERA SEÑORITA, No tienes licencia de conducir y además tu mano no está en condiciones para…- Pero la chica ya había tomado su chaqueta y su bufanda y había salido

***Ella salió corriendo con el aire frio de diciembre, pero al llegar al garaje se pregunto qué llaves eran las que había tomado, probo uno, dos tres coches y ninguno habría hasta que llego al cuarto coche y se fue…una hora más tarde llego a la ciudad y aparco el coche de una manera un tanto extraña gracias a que no había nadie en la calle incluyendo la policía, recordando aquel lugar en la que había comprado su vestido días atrás, ya que había visto una linda chaqueta de motociclista que encajaría con Haruka a la perfección, al llegar rogo porque estuviera abierta y al empujar la puerta vio que no estaba cerrada***

\- Feliz Navidad! –Dijo la modista de pelo verde

\- Feliz Navidad!., lamento molestarte este día

\- No me molesta Michiru-san

\- Como sabes mi nombre?

\- Tu compraste un vestido mío hace unos días y aun lo recuerdo!

\- Si, así es….Mmmm quisiera comprar esa chaqueta que tienes en el aparador

\- Por supuesto!

***Michiru al ver el precio se percato que era más barato de lo que imagino***

\- Veo que el precio es muy cómodo

\- SI, así es, recuerda que soy diseñadora y aunque por lo general hago vestidos de boda y de noche me decidí por hacer algún distinto y pues mira, no me equivoque

\- Es muy bonita, te recomendare, cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mehio Setsuna

\- Un placer conocerte!

\- Gracias igual!

***Setsuna envolvió la chaqueta de Haruka y Michiru partió, al volver a su casa se encontró con una familia muy preocupada y una novia a punto de volverse loca***

-Michiru, que demonios estabas pensando? Tu apenas sabes conducir y tienes tu mano lastimada…-Grito Haruka.

\- Aun estoy viva!...-Replico Michiru con un poco de molestia en su voz

-Kahio Michiru, estas en problemas jovencita…..-Dijo su padre igual de molesto!

-(Suspiro) Lo lamento!, ….realmente no pensé en angustiarlos, no volverá a pasar!...ahora puedo ir a cambiarme? –Pregunto una Michiru más calmada

***Todos se miraron unos a otros y su padre asintió, Michiru subió a su habitación, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su forma de vestir era bastante extraña, ….traía un abrigo largo perteneciente a su madre súper pasado de moda, unas botas de jardinero verdes y su pijama que estaba mal abotonada, solo sonrió y se dispuso a buscar que ponerse para unirse a su familia más tarde, pero Haruka también subió tras ella y se le unió en la habitación , parecía ya haber recuperado su buen humos ya que le sonreía***

\- No puedo creer que hayas salido de esa manera me costó mucho trabajo no reírme cuando te vi salir del coche de tu padre, normalmente te viste un poco más a la moda-….-Decía Haruka mostrando una sonrisa burlona

\- No ando a la moda, simplemente "bien vestida"….-decía Michiru igualando su sonrisa, ella ya se había vestido mejor con una camisa azul claro un falda-jeans y zapatos de tacón

\- Jajaja…..ya en serio Michí…..porque te fuiste así? estaba preocupada! – Decía una Haruka seria

\- Tenía una misión muy importante que hacer y de la cual no hablare!

\- No, eso sí que no funcionara esta vez señorita "Bien vestida", tu eres respetuosa de la ley y por la manera en que saliste así se tuvo que deber a algo o alguien muy importante…..mmmmmmmm…..Michí….No me digas que después de un par de días ya me estas engañando?

\- Por supuesto que no…..-Dijo una Michiru ofendida

\- Y entonces?!

\- Mmm…yo fui a la ciudad a …..a…a comprar fresas!

\- En esta época del año! Michiru, por lo menos inventa algo mejor no crees?

\- Mmmmm, está bien…(Suspiro) Fui a…a la tienda de la modista a que …me repare el vestido que se estropeo!

\- Y no podía esperar la semana entrante?!

\- No, es que me gusta mucho ese vestido!

\- Bueno…..no hablemos mas del tema

\- Si, será lo mejor….-Cogió la mano de Haruka y la beso, luego se dirigió al baño para arreglarse

\- Ohh! Por cierto Haruka será mejor que también revises el árbol, creo que se te olvido algo ahí cuando dejaste el mío, creo que te fallo la vista y por cierto…..Muchas gracias están hermosos me encargare de recompensarte luego…-Diciendo esto le guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta del baño

***Haruka salió de la habitación y regreso luego con la chaqueta en sus manos, Michiru se encontraba en la habitación de pinturas arreglando unas cosas***

\- Michiru, esta hermosa, muchas gracias no debiste..

\- Sabía que te gustaría, esto planee entregártelo hace mucho tiempo sabes?!

\- Si, y me imagino que no tuvo nada que ver el hecho que hayas salido hoy en la mañana y sin estar bien vestida …..-Decía una Haruka muy divertida-

\- Que te hace pensar que la compre hoy en la mañana?...-Decía una Michiru quien fingía estar ofendida

\- No veo otra razón,…-Decía una Haruka sin cambiar la expresión y continuo-…. Michiru, a veces puedes ser un verdadero misterio pero no puedes mentir eres como un libro abierto, no puedo creer lo que hiciste por mi…., amor, pudiste haber tenido un accidente..

\- Pero no lo tuve…..-Dijo una Michiru ya descubierta – Me sentía tan culpable por no haber pensado en la navidad que no vi otra opción.

\- Bueno….-Dijo Haruka rascándose la cabeza.-… ya que estamos sincerándonos, yo…..me desperté temprano y me fui también a la ciudad para comprarte un regalo, pero solo encontré una tienda abierta y pues ahí compre tu regalo

\- Mmmm! No me digas que es una cerca de un puente?

\- Así es!

\- No me lo puedo creer!

\- Si, es muy extraño que estuviera abierta un veinticinco de diciembre

\- Así es

***Pasaron las siguientes dos semanas descansando y disfrutando de su amor y su presencia mutuamente, yendo y viniendo a varios lugares. El final de las vacaciones habían llegado demasiado rápido y era doloroso volver a la escuela***

-Porque no dejamos la escuela y nos dedicamos a los conciertos y a las carreras? Sería muy divertido –Dijo una Haruka terminando de desempacar su maleta

\- No!

\- Porque no!?

-Porque te arrepentirías después de no haber terminado la escuela!

\- Nunca me ha importado la escuela ….-Decía Haruka levantando sus hombros

\- En serio? No lo hubiera creído, la verdad es que eres muy buena estudiante

\- La verdad no sé porqué, nunca me he esforzado mucho realmente simplemente escucho las clases y ya

\- Eres dotada entonces!

\- ¿Quién sabe?… -Decía levantando los hombros…..Acá la única verdad es que tu solo estarás un año ahí y a mí me faltan dos; y no es justo porque yo quiero estar contigo, si nos dedicáramos a nuestras carreras estaríamos bien y seriamos libres! –Decía Haruka haciendo un tipo puchero…

\- En serio?...Haruka a veces eres demasiado infantil, no porque no tengas un calendario escolar significa que serás libre, pensé que sabias lo que es ser un artista, tienes que obedecer a tu manager, tienes que estar donde tengas que estar y en cualquier momento, podrías encontrarte un día en gira por Europa y al siguiente en Estados Unidos.

\- Yo no estoy hablando de la vida de un artista; sino en la vida de una corredora, te he dicho que no volveré a tocar un piano nuevamente.

\- Lo siento no me refería a un artista exactamente, …..pero los corredores son lo mismo! De repente tendrías que ir a correr a algún lado y puede que nuestros horarios sean incompatibles, y no podríamos vernos; al menos mientras aun estudies no pueden obligarte a asistir a eventos que interfieran con tus estudios.

\- Hmmm! Tienes Razón….pero la idea de pasar un año sin estu…..

\- Lo sé! Pero mis padres han sido claros. Ellos no quieren que pierda otro año, era solo este el cual ha sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. No puedo esperar a empezar otra vez mi vida de artista, quiero grabar otro CD y dar mas conciertos!

\- Eres una estrella brillante Michí. Pero esa vida te llevara lejos de mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que conozcas a un músico que haga saltar tu corazón?...-Decía una Haruka que se había abrazado a Michiru por su espalda escondiéndose en su cabello aguamarina.

\- Ya encontré a alguien así…-Decía Michiru dándose la vuelta para encarar a Haruka y poner una mano en su mejilla.

\- Pero….yo no soy músico

\- Lo sé…..pero haces que salte mi corazón!

\- Pero…..

\- Te amo…..no hace mucho que salimos pero se…siento que….duraremos…mucho mucho tiempo… - Michiru se acerco un poco mas y le dio a Haruka un tierno beso pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Hmmm! Cuanto tiempo es que tienes en mente exactamente.? – Preguntaba Haruka seria.

\- Dime tu!, Vamos a ver si lo adivinas…-Decía Michiru.

\- Hmmm! Quieres decir…..que esto….va a durar para siempre?

\- Creo que coincido contigo pero… ¿Es lo que verdaderamente piensas Haruka?

\- Claro que sí!...es lo que siento!, …pero tenía miedo de asustarte!

\- No lo haces…..Quiero estar siempre contigo Haruka!

***Haruka atrajo sus labios en un beso apasionado, Michiru lo correspondió inmediatamente y empezaron a mover sus manos sintiéndose mutuamente, su amada rubia recorría sus piernas y frotaba sus muslos, Michiru se estremecía ante el contacto de Haruka, la rubia empezó a recorrer su espalda llegando a la cremallera de su vestido y empezó a bajarlo lentamente encontrándose al poco tiempo Michiru en ropa interior, mientras esta no perdió la oportunidad y desabrocho el pantalón de Haruka cayendo estos al suelo, mientras aun se besaban y terminaban de despojarse de todas las prendas, las caricias y besos no daban pie a dudas de parte de ninguna, Había sido difícil resistir en las vacaciones, pero la verdad es que nuca parecía ser un buen momento. Ahora ni siquiera se preguntaba eso, simplemente ya no podían resistir la sensación que se provocaban al estar juntas con todo ese amor y deseo que las abrumaba-***

\- Podemos hacer esto todos los días!?...-Preguntaba Haruka al oído de Michiru, dándole besos a su cuello, tocando aun su desnudo cuerpo, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad haciendo el amor

\- Jajaja…estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta!. Se sintió tan ….bien!

\- Bueno, eso es por lo que se hace el amor!

\- Nooo! No quise decir eso!

\- Gracias!

\- No…..no me mal entiendas quiero decir que no fue simplemente placentero; …..fue más que eso….Lo que digo es que se siente tan bien tenerte tan cerca de mí, tan …eternamente mía. Es algo que nunca había experimentado, este calor físico, esta cercanía, aun siento..tus besos en todo mi cuerpo, aun siento tu tacto…y….siento que no podría estar ya sin él….-decía una Michiru claramente ruborizada-

\- Hmmm…..algo así como una Adicta-Sexual?

\- Haruka!

\- Jajaja, estoy bromeando, se lo que quieres decir, pero nos tendremos que separar físicamente de un momento a otro, así que espero que no mueras!...-Decía una Haruka muy sonriente

\- Por supuesto que no….-Decía una Michiru siguiéndole el juego.,-….Pero estar contigo es mejor que nada!

\- Genial!; por lo menos estoy segura que podre hacer el amor cuando quiera!

\- No estés tan segura!...puede ser que te torture y me niegue la próxima vez!

\- Eso crees?...-Dijo Haruka mientras se colocaba arriba de Michiru y empezaba a dar muchos besos de mariposa alrededor de su cuello.

\- Yo….estoy….segura de ello…. –Decía Michiru que se estaba dejando llevar nuevamente por la rubia, ya que al parecer aun estaba con buen ritmo y en muy buena forma.

.

* * *

cCContinuara

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

 **Comentarios Personales:**

A veces me han comentado que esto de la aceptación de los padres de Michiru con respecto a su orientación sexual no es tan fácil como la escritora original lo proyecto en esta historia; pero hay que recordar que a América Latina aun le hace falta mucho por recorrer con respecto a la aceptación y tolerancia, en este caso en particular la escritora es de Francia y pues haya las cosas son distintas (No siempre, claro está!) talvez por eso ella narra lo de la homosexualidad de Michiru como algo fácil de aceptar para los padres de la aguamarina.

Un Abrazo.


	11. Haruka Holmes y Elsa Watson

**CAPITULO XI**

 **"HARUKA HOLMES Y ELSA WATSON"**

* * *

***Esa mañana tenían dificultades para levantarse, pero una vez una de ellas lo lograba, salir de la habitación era realmente difícil***

\- Haruka…Tenemos que irnos ahora, -Decía Michiru Riendo

\- Solo serán unos minutos…..-Decía Haruka mientras besaba a Michiru en todos los lugares en las que podía

\- Nosotras ya perdimos el desayuno…no debemos perdernos la primera clase….

\- A quien le importa!…-Decía Haruka mientras bloqueaba el paso de Michiru

\- A mi…me importa! –Decía Michiru de manera vacilante

\- No quieres hacerlo?!...porque estoy segura que si! –Respondía Haruka acariciando el muslo de Michiru bajo la falda del uniforme escolar

\- Haruka, ya lo hicimos esta mañana y cuatro veces en la noche…-Decía Michiru ya un poco molesta por la actitud de Haruka

\- Y qué?! …No me digas que ya te harto!

\- No…pero…..-Decía Michiru ya dudando

\- Tu también quieres Michiru, lo sé! –Decía Haruka mientras continuaba besándola

\- Bueno…¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de la primera clase? –Decía Michiru ya sin alegatos

\- Quince Minutos….

\- Ok,…..pero que sea rápido! – Tomando Michiru el rostro de Haruka para darle un apasionado beso mientras quitaba la corbata de Haruka desnudándola en cuestión de segundos; sin embargo llegaron un poco tarde a su clase ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de la maestra.

\- Pensé que ustedes dos no llegarían….-Decía Elsa divertida

\- Michiru se tardo un poco mas esta mañana, tu sabes con eso del maquillaje y esas cosas

\- Maquillaje?...pero por lo que veo a ti también te gusta maquillarte Haruka

\- QUE?...-Decía Haruka algo extrañada por el comentario de su amiga

\- Estas con tus labios colorados…..pero deberías usar espejo la próxima vez a no ser que lo hayas extraviado?, porque además tienes brillo en tu boca, en tu cuello y en tus mejillas!...-Decía Elsa disfrutando la reacción de Haruka

\- Michí…Murmuro Haruka mientras se quitaba las manchas con su camisa….

***Esa tarde Haruka fue con Elsa a su entrenamiento como era costumbre dejando a Michiru en la habitación***

\- Ya en serio Haruka, te eche de menos esta mañana

\- Me quede dormida

\- Ya veo…por eso vi tan cansada a Michiru esta mañana jajaja….en fin….como esta?, logro recuperarse de todas sus heridas?

\- Fue menos grave de lo que pensábamos, sin embargo su mano y su muñeca si están en mal estado, tiene que esperar aun dos meses y medio para volver a tocar y nadar por lo que puedo decirte que esta frustrada

\- Frustrada!? Con el ritmo que ustedes llevan?! Porque al parecer son muy escandalosas y tienen vecinos sabias? Y estos tienen oídos jajajaja!

\- (Suspiro) Dejaras de hacer esos comentarios algún día?

\- Nop!, es que es demasiado divertido …Por cierto ya te dijo quien lo hizo?

\- No, y me recuerda que debo encontrar a ese hombre!

\- Porque piensas que es un hombre?

\- Sabes, que no hay mujer que pudiera hacerlo eso!

\- Las mujeres también son capaces de hacer cosas malas aunque a ti te cueste creer eso!

\- No….debe de ser un hombre!

\- Creo que deberías de preguntar un poco, hacer como una consulta, recuerda que Michiru no estaba sola en el backstage, aunque su agresor no la hubiera golpeado en público. Tal vez alguien la vio antes o vio a quien le hizo eso, puedes preguntar quienes eran los que no debería estar ahí a esas horas

\- Como voy a saber quien estaba atrás del escenario en primer lugar?

\- Lo sé…..por eso te dije que consultaras!

\- Tienes razón….primero debo de encontrar un programa de esa noche ahí hay nombres de los que participaron, podría preguntarles a ellos!

\- Yo tengo una programación.

***Después que terminaron el entrenamientos Elsa le entrego a Haruka la programación que ella había conservado***

\- Hay! Nooo….. –Decía Haruka con aparente frustración

\- Que pasa! –Pregunto Elsa desconcertada

\- Debo preguntarle a Minako Aino!

\- Ella estaba en el escenario?

\- Si..oh…espera también estaba Rei Hino. Estoy a salvo!

\- Que tiene de malo Mina?

\- Espera….la Llamaste solo MINA?

\- Si, ella es una buena amiga, juega voleibol. Ella es genial!

\- Ella anduvo detrás de mí por años y si Michiru se entera se enojara conmigo

\- Oh….supongo que las cosas han cambiado..

\- Y tú que sabes?...

\- Bueno…Haruka…ella es mi novia

\- Qué?

\- Mina y yo empezamos a salir luego del baile de navidad, fui allí con ella, me reuní con ella después de ayudar a cambiarse a Michiru esa noche

\- Wow….debiste habérmelo dicho….es una tradición, somos amigas y espero que hablemos de ese tipo de cosas!

\- -Elsa se encogió los brazos y le dijo-….Yo hablare con ella si quieres!

\- Gracias!

***Mas tarde esa misma noche, antes de volver con Michiru, Haruka estudio la lista de personas que estuvieron en el escenario y la manera de contactarlos. Ella estaba en la cafetería tomando un chocolate cuando se me acerco alguien con quien no quería encontrarse***

\- Haruka! Que haces…tarea?...viniendo de ti eso sería raro… -Dijo Keiko antes de tomar una silla frente a ella y sentarse-

\- No tienes a alguien más para molestar?

\- No…..lo siento solo estoy esperando a que tu querida Michiru nos vea juntas

\- Vete al Infierno Keiko!

\- Hmmmm…..no!...entonces que estás haciendo?

\- (Suspiro)…..como bien sabes alguien golpeo a Michiru en la fiesta de navidad y como ella se niega a decirme quien lo hizo estoy haciendo mi propia investigación…

\- Oooo! Y que harás si encuentras a quien lo hizo? –Pregunto Keiko con burla

\- Lo voy a matar!

\- …..Hm….. esa persona entonces no debe de preocuparse mucho, con lo lento que es tu cerebro nunca estará en peligro…además, nunca has sido capaz de entrar al equipo de **_aikido*,_** es mas jamás me ganaste a mí, ¿Cómo esperas matar a quien ataco a Michiru? El debe de ser muy fuerte!?

\- No te preocupes por eso, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer, el que le hizo esto a Michiru lo pagara!, nadie lastima a mi novia.

\- ….Si tu lo dices!

***Haruka vio de repente cinco largas cicatrices en el brazo de Keiko, parecía haberse cortado o que algún gato la ataco, estaba prácticamente sanado, en otras circunstancias preguntaría por eso, pero ella no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Posiblemente se lo merecía***

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir…..-Decía Haruka mientras recogía sus cosas, tenía una plática con Rei Hino.

***Haruka se encontraba tocando la puerta de la habitación que Rei compartía con Mina, por suerte cuando la puerta se abrió apareció Rei ya que solo de pensar que Mina podía abrir le daba un dolor de cabeza***

\- Tenoh-san…estoy haciendo demasiado ruido?...- Decía Rei preocupada ya que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió ya que estaba escuchando algo fuerte música y Haruka nunca había llamado a su puerta.-

\- No….bueno yo…..no lo sé, …yo solo quería hablar contigo con respecto al baile de navidad?...tienes un minuto?

\- Por supuesto…

\- Solo tengo una pregunta!...¿Viste a Michiru en el backstage antes de que saliera lastimada?

\- Yo no lo recuerdo…..mmm….Si, si la vi, estaba muy ansiosa porque apretaba sus hojas y su violín pero eso es todo.

\- En serio?...no viste si había alguien con ella?

\- No lo recuerdo Haruka…..

\- Escucha, tengo una teoría y seguramente es exacta…..creo que Michiru fue llevada por alguien a algún lugar oscuro del backsatage para golpearla, he llegado a esa conclusión porque Elsa dejo a Michiru atrás del escenario antes de retirarse y minutos después la lastimaron, quien haya sido tuvo que hacerlo en ese lugar

\- Pero …que no se cayó por las escaleras?

\- Crees que pudo haberse lastimado y fracturado los dedos en una simple caída, así como la muñeca?...y también lastimado las costillas?...golpeada de su labio y con cortes en la frente?-….-Preguntaba Haruka de manera airada-…

\- Bueno, bueno…..yo no sabía que había sido tan grave, ….se veía muy bien al siguiente día que muchos pensaron que había sido una broma o algo así y que se había puesto sangre falsa y eso.

\- Ella es muy buena con eso del maquillaje..(suspiro)…..de veras no recuerdas nada extraño ese día?

\- No, lo siento…le diré Mina esto..tal vez ella recuerde algo; ella es muy chismosa recuerda que no hay secreto en esta escuela que ella no sepa…

\- Bueno….yo prefiero evitar a Aino-san..

\- Ya veo…..

\- De todos modos gracias….nos vemos más tarde

\- Adiós Haruka y de veras lo siento.

***Haruka se fue, decidió dejar el tema para otro día y regreso a la habitación, donde la esperaba su diosa, cuando abrió la puerta la encontró cambiándose algunos vendajes alrededor de su cintura, parecía que había tenido un mal rato, Haruka se estremeció al verla ya que Michiru no había mostrado signos de dolor en una semana, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario, solo se limito a ayudarla ya que sabía que si decía algo haría sentir mal a Michiru***

\- Hable con Mina anoche….-Decía Elsa durante la práctica matutina con Haruka, ella había optado con ir con ella ya que era la única manera de hablar con Elsa de lo que investigaba sin que Michiru sospechara

\- Y qué?...Sabe algo?

\- Dijo que hablaría contigo y solo contigo…..

\- De ninguna manera….¡Que le dijiste Elsa?

\- Una parte de la verdad….Le dije que sospechaba que Michiru tenía una aventura

\- Estúpida….en ese tiempo Michiru y yo no estábamos juntas

\- Uyyy, es cierto me olvide de eso, …Mina creo que lo noto, ella sabe todo en relación a todo mundo aun mas con las parejas

\- Y entonces?—

\- Yo le pregunte si sabia se alguien se había llevado a Michiru a algún lugar apartado detrás del escenario en algún rincón.

\- Bueno…pero ella te contesto?

\- No….ella quiere hablar contigo exclusivamente….creo que lo hace por molestarte recuerda que tu siempre has sido mala con ella

\- Eh! Pero si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría con Michiru ahora!

\- Bromeo Haruka!, pero eso es lo que ella piensa y a mí no me dirá nada

\- Así que supongo que debo de ir a hablar con ella (Suspiro) Michiru me matara!

\- Porque!?

\- Se pondrá celosa si se da cuenta!

\- En serio?

\- Si….bueno …me iré a duchar..

\- Pero Haruka si apenas vamos empezando el….

\- Lo siento…tengo algo que hacer

\- Imagino, que iras a ver a una chica de cabello color turquesa?...ustedes dos definitivamente no pueden estar separadas por mucho tiempo verdad? Se están convirtiendo en siamés! –Decía una Elsa con una gran sonrisa

\- Ella…..simplemente me vuelve loca no puedo evitarlo…..! Estar lejos de ella es un infierno Elsa

\- Sé lo que quieres decir….bueno a partir de mañana Mina se unirá con nostras a practicar!

\- Qué?! –Dijo Haruka deteniéndose inmediatamente

\- Jajá..Bromeo pero he estado tentada a hacerlo

***Haruka se dio una ducha al llegar a la habitación y se fue a la cama con el fin de despertar a su bella durmiente, Michiru no era una persona que le gustaba madrugar, poco a poco la empezó a mover pero parecía no despertar, ella sonrió y empezó a colocar besos en su mano, en su cabeza y en su cuello….y de repente escucho una pequeña risa***

\- Me haces cosquillas Ruka

\- Aaaa veo que estabas despierta?

\- Si, desde que abriste la puerta pero quería que me despertaras!...-Michiru acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de Haruka…..-Me gusta que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea al despertar, te ves tan perfecta cuando el sol de la mañana está en tu cabello…..

***Haruka estaba de espaldas a la cortina entreabierta, y los rayos del sol hacia que se iluminara aun mas su cabello, esta visión hacía sentir muy bien a Michiru, Haruka parecía un ángel ante sus ojos, se veía tan femenina, en ese momento no tenía aspecto rudo o enojada tampoco una actitud juguetona. Ella simplemente le sonreía de manera natural, una mirada suave dirigida solamente a ella….****

\- Ruka…..

\- Dime…!

\- Hazme el amor!

\- Llegaremos Tarde!

\- Eso no fue un problema para ti ayer!...-Decía michiru con una mirada llena de deseo

\- Mmmm…Convénceme…..!

Michiru se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso tierno en sus labios

\- Bueno….-Dijo Haruka dejándose llevar y arrastrándose sobre la cama…-Porque no!

***No hay necesidad de decir que ellos se volvieron a saltar el desayuno y llegaron tarde a su primera clase***

***Esa tarde después de asistir a sus clases Haruka se despidió de Michiru con la excusa de ir a su práctica, aunque la realidad era que iría a hablar con Mina que efectivamente estaba en la pista de atletismo por lo tanto no todo había sido falso, aun no podía decirle a Michiru lo que hacía para saber quien la había lastimado; ella era muy sensible cuando se tocaba el tema así que no lo hacía***Pero cuando se despidieron Michiru fue a su habitación, sin embargo una mala sorpresa la estaba esperando***

\- Hola cariño…..

\- Kurosaki-san…..que quieres? –Decía una Michiru sumamente nerviosa

\- Mmmmm….Muchas cosas…antes de venir aquí pensé en que podía joderte, solo para humilla a Haruka un poco más. Tal vez es lo que voy a hacer al final …no lo sé, …pero la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es para de una cierta rubia que juega al Sherlock Holmes.

\- Qué?!

\- Haruka y su amiga Watson andan buscando información sobre nuestra pequeña…..Aventura

\- No puede ser….

\- Oh, si que puede….y van a llegar rápidamente a mí…..estoy segura que no quieres eso ….y si lo hace será porque tú has hablado..

\- Quizá lo haga! –Decía una Michiru que la miraba con molestia

\- No lo harás….es mas harás que se olvide del asunto …a no ser que quieras que ella salga herida!

***Michiru bajo sus ojos, evitando ver a Keiko, mientras esta continuaba hablando***

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije en que entonces….si alguna vez le cuentas a Haruka, ella llegara a mí y querrá pelear, porque puedes estar segura que lo hará, tu sabes como es mi fuerza y ella es simplemente una corredora y yo soy luchadora, practico el **_akido*_** , lo mejor que hará será evitar algún golpe, pero la enviare al final al hospital y ….tú no quieres eso verdad?

\- No! –Decía Michiru con sus ojos a punto de salir lagrimas y apretando su puño

\- Así que ….como no dirás nada….porque no me dejas jugar contigo…un poco!

\- Qué?! –Dijo Michiru de pronto levantando la cabeza!

\- Tu eres la única gay que no he probado! –Decía con una sonrisa en sus labios

***Keiko no bien acabo de decir esa frase se abalanzó contra Michiru golpeándola contra la pared**

-No…..! –Decía una Michiru mientras Keiko apretaba sus manos

\- Si quieres que tu novia este a salvo, debes dejarme hacer lo que quiera contigo! Has ENTENDIDO?!

\- Suéltame!

\- Eso quieres?. , piensa en tu amada con su lindo rostro desfigurado con un cuchillo!

***Michiru recordó la cara de Haruka de esa mañana, con su suave y linda sonrisa así como sus hermoso ojos verdes, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, simplemente se quedo viendo al vacio mientras Keiko la empujaba sobre la cama***

\- Y que Aino-san?, has visto a alguien con Michiru esa noche?

\- No seas tan formal…llámame Minako-chan Haruka

\- AINO-SAN?

\- Hay, deja de gritar

\- No estoy gritando!, pero necesito saber si sabes algo de esa maldita noche

\- Te ves sexy con ese traje, pero no tanto como mi Elsa!

\- Aino-San!

\- Bueno…..ya que no eres buena conmigo no te diré nada sobre la mujer que se llevo a Michiru esa noche!

\- Así que era una Mujer!?

\- Tal vez….me tengo que ir a mi clase de baile!

***Minako escapo dejando a Haruka con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una preocupada Elsa, Haruka le envió a Elsa una mirada de enojo la cual inmediatamente entendió***

\- Bien bien….Voy a hablar con ella dijo

***Haruka simplemente se dio vuelta regresando a la habitación. Cuando llego escucho que la ducha estaba cayendo, entro al baño y se encontró a Michiru sentada bajo la ducha, acurrucada en un rincón, no se movía, ni siquiera reacciono cuando Haruka entro, parecía como si quisiera ahogarse ahí, Haruka dio un paso adelante sintiendo que algo malo sucedía, apago la ducha y tomo una toalla para colocarla sobre Michiru, quien aun no reaccionaba, Haruka tomo a Michiru entre sus brazos y la saco de ahí, se dio cuenta al salir que las cortinas estaban cerradas y Michiru no miraba a ningún lado, tenía la mirada perdida, parecía que ni siquiera se daba cuanta que estaba empapada. Haruka se pregunto cuánto tiempo había permanecido Michiru bajo el agua, saco un par de hebras de su cabello que cubrían su rostro***

\- Michiru….Michiru…Me escuchas?!...-Haruka la sacudió ligeramente, pero no servía de nada…..puso su mano en su mejilla y le hablo en un tono más bajo.

\- Hey Michí, ….que pasa cariño…?

\- Ru…Ruka….

\- Michiru! Me has asustado!...Que te pasa?

\- Ruka….¿Estas bien?..

\- Por supuesto que si….pero tu…

\- Yo solo….me fui a mi propio mundo…..ya sabes cómo soy…lo siento!

\- Por favor…no vuelvas a hacerlo…no me dejes sola…..-Dijo Haruka abrazándola aliviada

\- Lo siento Ruka….

\- Eres injusta, te vas a tu propio mundo y me dejas sola, te amo tanto que no soportaría que no regresaras

\- Siempre volveré a ti Haruka, siempre te encontrare, siempre podre ver tu luz.

***Michiru tenía mucho frio a pesar que Haruka la calentaba con sus brazos, pero sabía que una vez se alejara de ella tendría mucho frio otra vez, se sentía sucia, necesitaba esa ducha, por eso lo hizo y ahora qué?, como iba a poder limpiarse de la suciedad que sentía?, por eso tomo una decisión…..Haruka no debía tocarla, no debía besarla. Sentía que si lo hacia la suciedad que cubría su cuerpo la alcalizaría a ella, entonces suavemente la aparto***

-Voy a vestirme.

\- Michí….porque están tus ropas esparcidas por la habitación?

\- Yo….yo lo hice, tuve un apuro

\- Esta bien!

\- Creo que no iré contigo a cenar, me siento mareada.

***Michiru se levanto y fue a buscar su pijama. Haruka simplemente no entendía lo que le pasaba, estaba acostumbrada a que Michiru fuera extraña….pero esto era diferente y ella no sabía por qué. Empezó a recoger las ropas esparcidas de Michiru que estaban en el suelo y las reunió, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un olor familiar en ellas, y en todo alrededor de la habitación que no pertenecía a Michiru****

* * *

 **Continuara..**

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

*El aikidō (合気道、合氣道? "el camino de la energía y la armonía") es un gendai budō o arte marcial moderno del Japón. Fue desarrollado inicialmente por el maestro Morihei Ueshiba (1883-1969), aproximadamente entre los años de 1930 y 1960.1

La característica fundamental del aikido es la búsqueda de la neutralización del contrario en situaciones de conflicto, dando lugar a la derrota del adversario sin dañarlo, en lugar de simplemente destruirlo o humillarlo. El Aikido busca formar a sus practicantes como promotores de la paz.


	12. Traicion?

**CAPITULO XII**

 **TRAICIÓN?**

 **,**

* * *

***Michiru se cambio y salió del cuarto de baño, directo a su cama, se dio cuenta que Haruka tenía el ceño fruncido oliendo su ropa.***

\- Haruka….¿pasa algo?

\- Cambiaste de perfume?

\- Eh…..si!

\- No me gusta!

\- Bueno, ….dejare de usarlo!

***Michiru se acerco a su cama y se acurruco bajo las sabanas, Haruka se acurruco a su lado y le acaricio el cabello***

\- De verdad me has asustado!

***Michiru se estremeció bajo el toque…solo podía pensar que Haruka no debería de tocarla para evitar contaminarse por la suciedad que sentía en ella. Haruka se apoyo en la cama para intentar besarla pero ella se aparto suavemente***

\- Qué pasa?...no me darás un beso?

\- Lo siento…pero podría estar poniéndome enferma y no quiero contagiarte o pasarte algo?

\- Ok….mejor me iré a hacer mi tarea!

***Los días que siguieron perturbaron mas a Haruka, habían hecho el amor muchas veces a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntas, pero ahora Michiru apenas dejaba acercársele, ni siquiera dejaba que le tomara la mano…y los besos cada vez eran más escasos y a veces cuando llegaba de los entrenamientos la encontraba encerrada en su propio mundo, ausente, distante y casi enfermizo; ella siempre tenía ese perfume que odiaba Haruka pero dejo de insistir que lo dejara de usar. Haruka estaba muy preocupada y después de dos semanas con esa situación se preparo para lo peor, solo podía hablar con Elsa pero ni Michiru quería hablar con ella, y eso también preocupaba a la de pelo rosa; Michiru se veía hasta pálida y Haruka se preguntaba si realmente estaba enferma como ella decía…..o si ya no la amaba o hasta tenía una relación con alguien mas.***

\- Si está teniendo una aventura porque no vas antes de la hora acostumbrada y lo confirmas? –Decía Elsa preocupada por las sospechas de la rubia.

\- No Elsa, yo debería confiar en ella!

\- Haruka, esa chica te oculta algo!

\- Desde cuando te refieres a Michí como "Esa chica"?

\- Desde que ella comenzó a actuar como una perra!

\- Creo que algo realmente está mal con ella, pero no sé qué; me pregunto si está relacionado con la agresión que tuvo en el baile?

\- Eso fue hace más de un mes

\- Y si…..su agresor la ha estado molestando?

\- Cómo?...tu siempre estas con ella y sabe que la cuidaras, no creo que le tema a esa persona

\- No sé….es que es simplemente raro un día estamos profundamente enamoradas y luego nada…a veces tengo la impresión que ni siquiera está ahí!

\- Has hablado con ella?

\- Por supuesto Elsa!

\- Quiero decir…¿Realmente has hablado con ella?...me pregunto..¿tal vez ella está siendo fría y distante porque tú no te has abierto con ella del todo, ella realmente no sabe nada de ti….Porque no le hablas de tu pasado?

\- Ella no necesita saber…la amo y no quiero que comparta mis malos recuerdos.

\- No estaría mal Haruka!

\- Crees que debería?

\- Si. tal vez ella regrese a ti si ve que confías plenamente en ella.

\- Ese es un plan extraño….no creo que funcione…es estúpido

\- Prueba. Si dices amarla, no debes ocultarle cosas

\- Tienes razón, debería darle una oportunidad, …estoy desesperada de todos modos, si ella no vuelve a mi….creo que volveré loca. Ella hizo que me olvidara de Orihime … no….ella no hizo que la olvidara…pero ella….ella me ha sanado!

\- Creo que es tu último paso…ser tu misma..¿Tienes miedo?

\- No. No hay nada que no pueda hacer por Michiru.

***Haruka corrió muy rápido, haciéndose uno con el viento, quería liberarse de sus preocupaciones antes de hablar con Michiru***

\- Tadaima*! (ただいま [tadaima] es una palabra muy común en Japón que tiene básicamente dos usos. El primero es como saludo que una persona pronuncia al regresar de un determinado lugar y que podría traducirse como "he regresado", "he vuelto". El segundo uso es como respuesta a un pedido por parte de una persona, en cuyo caso significa "ahora", "ya mismo me ocupo".)

***Michiru se encontraba una vez mas bajo la ducha, como casi siempre cada vez que Haruka volvía de los entrenamientos, Michiru había encontrado en su mente que Keiko era igual a suciedad y la suciedad carcomía su alma, la voz de Haruka no cambio su expresión. Ella sabía que la hacía sufrir por sus rechazos, pero sentía que debía de ser fría a las palabras de amor que Haruka le profesaba porque sentía mucha vergüenza para aceptarlas***Haruka irrumpió en el cuarto de baño y tomo una toalla para acercársela alrededor de Michiru cuando noto unos moretones; Michiru pudo ver en el rostro de Haruka por su rostro sorprendido que los había visto, ¡Que tonta había sido de dejar la puerta abierta!***

\- Michí…¿De dónde vienen esos moretones de tus brazos?...

\- Mmm…fue mi culpa…fui ..una tonta…me tropecé..y alguien me tomo con mucha fuerza accidentalmente por los brazos para evitarlo…!

\- Esa persona necesita una patada en el culo….te debe de doler!

\- No es nada!

***Haruka intento ocultar su preocupación***

\- Cámbiate rápido Michiru…hay algo que quiero mostrarte

\- Haruka….estoy cansada

\- Por favor Michiru…(Suspiro)…no te molestare por mucho tiempo…por favor ven conmigo,…Quizá después…tal vez..estarías dispuesta a amarme de nuevo…-Dijo Haruka mientras se le quebraba la voz-..

\- Pero …yo te Amo…que te hace pensar que yo no?..-Decía Michiru mientras sentía dolor en su alma, sin embargo Haruka no la dejo terminar…

\- Michiru….por favor no me mientas; crees que no me he dado cuenta como actúas…tu no me quieres besar ni hacer el amor conmigo…y parece que te enferma que te diga te amo…Si ya no quieres estar conmigo no te obligare; pero por lo menos deja que te muestre algo

\- Quiero estar contigo….

\- Bueno…si tu lo dices..cámbiate y ven conmigo.!

\- Está bien!

***Michiru se seco y se vistió, cogió una blusa simple y un par de pantalones; Haruka la observo… a diferencia de ella a Michiru le gustaban las faldas, vestidos, zapatos de tacón alto y eso; definitivamente había algo extraño***Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru con fuerza y la guio por la escuela rápidamente; de repente llegaron a un lugar que Michiru conocía muy bien; Haruka cerró la puerta tras ella y encendió la luz***

\- Porque me has traído a la sala de música Haruka? – Pregunto desconcertada

\- Porque te quiero contar una historia; solo siéntate y escúchame hasta el final

***Haruka se sentó en el piano y le pidió que se sentara junto a ella***

\- Lista?...-Le pregunto Haruka

\- Vas a tocar el piano?...pregunto Michiru repentinamente interesada…eso la hizo sentirse mejor, por un momento olvido todo lo mal y sucia que se sentía…

\- No lo sé…pero es el mejor lugar para contarte mi historia..

\- Entonces …estoy lista…..-Contesto Michiru brindándole una sonrisa que hace tiempo no le dedicaba

***Yo…yo descubrí mis preferencias a muy temprana edad, como lo podrás haber imaginado, tenia trece años de edad. En aquel entonces yo estaba tomando clases de piano a un nivel muy alto, mis padres eran….muy amorosos conmigo. Ellos se preocupaban mucho por mí a pesar de que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con mis preferencias, todo era genial antes de eso, teníamos una relación familiar muy fresca y normal, yo ya conocía a Elsa, mis padres y los suyos se conocían bastante bien cuando estábamos es . en Seattle para ser exactos; yo era una hija ideal más o menos como tú, excepto que no era femenina, tocaba el piano y ya tenía una prometedora carrera o eso pensaban mis maestros; y también me gustaba la velocidad y era atleta de ahí que me empecé a llevar mejor con Elsa….y un poco antes de mi cumpleaños trece la conocí; Tenia la misma edad que yo y venia de San Francisco, tenía el aspecto de un ángel, con su cabello largo y rizado, siempre vestida de princesa, su nombre le sentaba perfectamente; su nombre era Orihime, nos hicimos muy buenos amigas, pero las cosa cambiaron rápidamente….nos enamoramos, ella era la más grande pianista que había conocido, empezamos realmente una relación a lo catorce años y hablamos con nuestros padres cinco meses después. La reacción de mis padres y la de ella no fue la mejor a mi me enviaron aquí y los padres de Orihime se la llevaron e hicieron que estudiara en casa. Una semana después que llegue aquí, recibí una llamada de Elsa, ella volvería a Japón el próximo mes y solo ella pudo contarme la verdad; Orihime se había suicidado, yo me derrumbe y desde ese día jure no tocar otra vez un piano, yo no tenía el valor de tocarlo porque me recordaba a ella, entonces yo…yo decido para siempre guardar su memoria.

\- Haruka …..tus recuerdos son muy tristes ….-Dijo la aguamarina muy contrariada por la razón de Haruka de dejar de tocar el piano

\- No he terminado…entonces por eso decido coquetear con todo el mundo, necesitaba compensar el vacio que ella había dejado en mí; y un día simplemente te conocí…..Michiru….si supieras lo mucho que significas para mí…nunca he amado a alguien como te he llegado a amar a ti….inclusive más que a ella supongo!

\- Yo también te amo Ruka…..si tú supieras…

\- Entonces Michiru que es lo que pasa…..no soy tonta….-Decía Haruka tomándole las manos

***Entonces Michiru se echo a llorar, era demasiado para ella, sabía que era amada y que lo mejor era decir la verdad, pero ….¿Que pasaría si Haruka era lastimada? Ella no lo soportaría…En eso como leyendo sus pensamientos Haruka puso sus manos en su húmedo rostro y la mira tiernamente…Michiru se olvido de Keiko y su dolor, no había nada excepto ellas dos; Michiru se dejo besar, y por una vez desde aquello respondió al beso, el corazón de Haruka salto, quizá Elsa tenía razón y todo era solo cuestión de confianza, Haruka podía sentir el amor a través de ese beso, ella podía sentir que Michiru estaba ahí con ella, otra vez***

\- Quiero hacerlo!..-Dijo Haruka

\- Que!? …Amor aquí?!

\- Noo! Quiero darte algo solo a ti y solo a tíi.

***Haruka dolorosamente soltó a Michiru, y sus manos empezaron a acariciar suavemente el piano, Michiru oyó de repente el sonido perfecto de una melodiosa melodía, Haruka tocaba el piano, Michiru se sentía abrumada por todas las emociones que emanaban la perfección en su forma de tocar, Michiru no quería que se detuviera la daban ganas de agarra su violín y acompañar aquella música…´pero no podía***Cuando Haruka termino de tocar le dedico una tierna sonrisa***

\- Haruka eso fue…maravilloso, Oh, por favor …acepta la oferta de mi representante y haz un dueto conmigo

\- No sé…

***Haruka miro a Michiru y vio en su rostro que esta también sonreía, era una sonrisa que hacía semanas no veía, eso la hacía derretirse***

\- (suspiro) …..está bien hare un dúo, pero solo contigo

***Esa noche simplemente todo tomo su curso, Haruka y Michiru se fueron abrazadas de regreso a la habitación, Michiru tenía demasiados sentimientos como para pensar en Keiko, ella simplemente se sentía feliz de poder estar con Haruka otra vez,-…al día siguiente Michiru se retiro las vendas de su cuerpo y su mano ya que ya se sentía mejor…Ese día Michiru tenía una cita con el médico, quien le redujo el tiempo para poder tocar nuevamente su violín a solo dos semanas más; su día había sido perfecto, sino hubiera sido porque su torturadora la estaba esperando a la entrada de su habitación, no necesitaban hablar Michiru sabía lo que quería, era ya su costumbre y su repugnancia, solo suspiro saco su llave y abrió la puerta***

\- No cariño, hoy cambiaremos de planes

\- ¿Qué?!

\- Mmmm parece que estas sonriendo mucho así que…SIGUEME!

.

* * *

\- Haruka….Mina me dijo algo extraño hoy! –Dijo Elsa esa tarde en su acostumbrada practica…

\- Y qué es?-….pregunto Haruka con una sonrisa que no tenia en semanas

\- Se trata de Michiru!

\- Michí está bien…..hice lo que me dijiste..y funciono…gracias Elsa

***Elsa se detuvo de repente***

\- Haruka…lo que Mina me dijo…es que vio a Keiko de la mano con Michiru el otro día…..justo enfrente de tu habitación..creo…que tienen un romance..Michiru te engaña con esa zorra!

***Haruka se detuvo también…no se atrevió a mirar a Elsa, Su corazón se detuvo de repente que hubiera sido capturado con una red de hielo. Ella simplemente salió corriendo, No podía ser! Michiru no le haría eso!, ella la amaba se lo había dicho la noche anterior..Haruka corrió a los casilleros para darse un baño…y ese fue el mayor error de su vida***-Cuando entro lo primero que vio fueron dos cuerpos desnudos, luego le pudo colocar nombres a esos cuerpos….entonces su corazón se rompió***

***Si tan solo hubiera mirado más de cerca, habría visto que Keiko estaba agarrando la garganta de Michiru de una manera muy fuerte, habría visto a Michiru con esposas y con lagrimas en su rostro; pero sus ojos no pudieron soportar lo que tenía enfrente, ella simplemente escapo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Los celos y la tristeza se mezclaron en su corazón; quería gritar, gritar y golpear a alguien***

***Esa noche, estaba oscura muy oscura, Haruka simplemente corrió y corrió, …ella estaba agotada cuando llego a aquel pequeño puente y ahí se quedo hasta que despuntaba el alba***

***A Michiru la encontró Elsa en su habitación cuando fue a buscar a Haruka, después de haber terminado el entrenamiento ese día como a las cinco de la tarde, Michiru se había cortado a sí misma y fue trasladada inmediatamente al hospital. Si Elsa no se hubiera decidido abandonar la practica diez minutos antes para buscar a Haruka, Michiru probablemente abría muerto***

***Michiru paso los siguientes cinco días en el hospital, los psicólogos no la dejaban ir a casa por miedo a que repitiera lo que intento hacerse. Esos días Haruka la paso en su habitación, con las cortinas cerradas apenas comía o tomaba agua. Pero Elsa rápidamente se arto de su actitud y peleo con ella lo suficiente como para lograr que se bañara, comiera y volviera a clases. La noticia del intento de suicidio de Michiru había circulado ya por toda la escuela, Haruka se sentía mal por ella pero tenía demasiado dolor para hacer o decir algo***

***Y esa mañana, dos semanas después del evento Michiru regreso a la escuela; ella busco la manera de entrar a su habitación cuando Haruka no estuviese para sacar sus cosas, pero no pudo evita ser abordada por otra persona de su clase cuando se dirigía a las habitaciones***

\- Hey! Nena…..finalmente has regresado, te he echado de menos…-Dijo Keiko en voz alta y con una gran sonrisa

***Haruka la escucho…pero ni siquiera volvió su rostro; pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto que el rostro de Michiru estaba pálido, así como la cantidad de peso que había perdido y la mirada desesperada que le dirigía***

\- Michiru-chan!...

\- Elsa-chan!...

\- Te ves….mejor…-Dijo Elsa

\- Gracias…..ella…está muy resentida conmigo no es así…..?...-Dijo una Michiru muy herida

\- ¿Quién NO LO HARIA!?

\- Porque no entiende nadie?!...-Dijo Michiru corriendo y marchándose del lugar; Elsa deseo seguirla pero no lo hizo, había planeado ser amable con ella,, pero ella había visto el dolor de Haruka y ella estaba tan deprimida que no podía dejar de estar molesta con Michiru, no se dio cuenta que alguien había salido detrás de Michiru***

\- Cariño-…..Que te pasa?-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la odiosa de Elsa?

\- JODETE…..MALDITA SUCIA! -….-Grito Michiru fuera de si

***Ahora no tenia ninguna razón para contenerse, Haruka no lucharía con Keiko, estaba segura que ella estaba ya a salvo**

\- Ohh! Pero si ya te Jodi a ti!...o no?

\- ¡Déjame en PAZ!

\- Mmm…deberías de ser más amable, mira que mi amenaza sigue en pie, he disfrutado tanto de mi tiempo contigo, que si te me niegas Haruka pagara….Vamos…la has mantenido a salvo por todo un mes…por que no seguir?

\- No se te ocurra tocarla o te matare!

\- Jaja…..pero si ni siquiera puedes matarte a ti misma!

\- Haruka no me quiere…..y no tengo nada que perder…puedo matarte!

\- La muñeca esta casi curada imagino….sería muy malo que se rompiera otra vez!...-Decía Keiko mientras le sostenía la muñeca a Michiru…..Keiko la soltó y regreso por su camino..

***Michiru simplemente cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba cansada, estaba harta de todo, ella debía de poner fin a esto***Pero ni Michiru ni Keiko se dieron cuenta de que una rubia chismosa había escuchado toda la conversación y estaba realmente sorprendida***

\- Haruka-san!

***Haruka salto de su asiento, mientras un grito agudo se había manifestado en la entrada del salón, volviendo su rostro y viendo a una rubia llena de lagrimas***

\- Aino-san!...-Dijo sorprendida

\- Mina!?-…..-Que te ha pasado…-Dijo Elsa

***tanto Elsa como Haruka salieron a encontrarse con Mina y la sacaron del salón, Elsa abrazo a su novia***

\- Era…Horrible…

\- Qué?...-Pregunto Elsa

\- He oído….Kurosaki-san y Kahio-san….Ohh! Dios mío…

\- Que has oído Cariño….-Decía Elsa

\- Tenoh-san….debes…..debes perdonarla…Kahio-san es una víctima de todo esto

\- Y tú! Que Sabes?!...-Decía Haruka muy molesta

\- La persona que la golpeo…..estoy segura que era Kurosaki-san…

\- No las has visto…-Decía Haruka frunciendo el seño.-….Mi novia se folla a mi ex novia, y ambas se divirtieron humillándome!

\- No es eso….maldita sea!...Que acaso estas ciega?!

***Haruka simplemente se alejo de la rubia, Minako se sentía estúpida, ella había pensado que Keiko y Michiru tenían un romance ; pero había sido más grave que eso y ella no lo había visto, podría haber evitado que Michiru hubiera sido abusada si le hubiera dicho a Haruka lo que había visto la noche de la fiesta***

* * *

 **Continuara**


	13. Ronda Final

**Acá está el último capítulo de esta entrega…..recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia son míos…..**

 **Así que sin más…..disfruten de la lectura**

 **CAPITULO XIII**

 **"RONDA FINAL"**

 **.**

* * *

Haruka corrió a su habitación. Tenía la esperanza de evitar sus problemas, pero la situación era insoportable, le dolía el corazón y su respiración parecía más difícil de lo habitual, le dolía ver a Michiru ***

***Escucho de pronto que alguien abría la puerta, era alguien que tenia llave por lo que no se sorprendió al ver a Michiru ahí, Haruka ni siquiera la miro; Michiru entro a la habitación y empezó a empacar sus cosas***

\- Que estás haciendo?...-Pregunto Haruka

\- Me voy!...-Dijo Michiru

***Haruka sabía que estaba llorando, quería acercarse a ella y limpiar sus lagrimas pero simplemente no podía, estaba muy dolida***

\- Ohh!...pensé que ahora podrías salir abiertamente con Keiko…debes de pasarla muy divertido con ella….-Dijo con Ironía, sin embargo después del comentario Michiru no pudo dejar de sollozar, esta vez Haruka no se resistió y se acerco a la aguamarina

\- Aléjate!...tu no deberías mirarme llorar!...-Decía Michiru

\- Podrías decirme al menos porque saliste conmigo en primer lugar?...porque decirme que me amabas?...porque te veías feliz conmigo cuando te la estabas follando desde un principio?...-Decía Haruka mientras sus palabras le quemaban el alma

\- …..Yo no estaba…

\- Y qué diablos estabas haciendo en los vestideros con ella entonces!?

\- …Haruka yo…!

***Michiru moría por decirle la verdad, pero esta quedo atascada en su garganta, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe***

\- AINO SAN!.ELSA!..Que NADIE les enseño a tocar primero!?::::..-Decía una Haruka muy molesta!

***Elsa se sorprendió e ignoro a Haruka, por lo menos aunque estaba llorando Michiru seguía ahí, Mina estaba en lo correcto***

\- Haruka por favor….debes escuchar a Mina, agradecerás lo que te diga…..-Decía Elsa tratando de calmar a Haruka sin embargo esta la interrumpió de golpe

\- YO NO VOY A ESCUCHAR A CHISMOSAS!

\- VAS A TENER QUE HACERLO AUNQUE TENGA QUE AMARRARTE A LA SILLA….-Decía Elsa en el mismo tono-….Michiru, pon esa ropa de regreso en tu armario, Haruka; recuerdas lo que lo sucedido en la fiesta de navidad cuando Michiru fue atacada verdad? Pues después me di cuenta que Keiko tenía unos rasguños profundos en su brazo!; Haruka por favor ahora solo debes escuchar!; y tu Michiru tendrás que corroborar o no lo cada palabra que dirá Mina…..cuéntales Mina!...-Dijo dirigiéndose a su novia.

\- Haruka…-Decía Mina.-…..Hace como veinte minutos escuche una conversación entre Kurosaki-san y Kahio-san. Haruka-san (Suspiro); Kahio-san fue golpeada por Kurosaki-san y después abuso de ella; y si he entendido bien esa conversación, Kurosaki-san amenazo a Kahio-san de que te golpearía a ti si no la obedecía en todo lo que quería; yo la vi amenazándola.

***La mente de Haruka empezó a correr, …eso explicaría muchas cosas…como los moretones en los brazos, el hecho de que Michiru no denunciara a Keiko…..la sangre de Haruka empezó a hervir***

\- Michiru?...lo que ha dicho Mina es verdad?...porque si es así hay que llamar a la policía….-Decía una preocupada Elsa

***Michiru rompió a llorar una vez más cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Sus piernas eran ahora demasiado débiles para sostenerla***

\- Lo siento Haruka….ella dijo…..que….si no lo hacía….te lastimaría….!...y yo….no podría…soportarlo!

\- Michiru….! …..-Dijo Haruka

***Haruka se arrodillo y tomo a Michiru entre sus brazos, la chica apretó sus brazos contra el cuello de la rubia y esta la levanto***

\- Voy a matarla…..!- Dijo Haruka con una fría y molesta voz

\- Haruka espera….Debemos llamar a la policía…-Decía Elsa

\- Ella golpe, chantajeo y violo a Michiru…Y casi la mató!, no voy a esperar a la policía, la matare a golpes!

\- No lo hagas!...-Grito Michiru

\- La estas protegiendo!?-….-Dijo Haruka de una manera fría

\- No…te estoy protegiendo a ti, tú no tienes idea de lo fuerte que ella es…¿Por qué crees que hice lo que hice'?...no te engañe!; Te amo!, si hubiera pensado que podías vencerla…..nunca hubiera dejado que me tocara!, me siento sucia! Y me doy asco! Por eso ya no deje que me tocaras!

***Haruka vio como Michiru se sentó en un sillón y puso sus manos sobre su rostro, colocando su cabeza en sus rodillas como queriendo esconderse,***….***La ira de Haruka de repente se derritió. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para ser fría con Michiru, había sido golpeada y abusada por semanas solo para protegerla, incluso había sido empujada al suicidio y ella…..simplemente había dudado de su amor*** Haruka se acerco y la abrazo***

\- Tu no estás sucia Michí, Te amo; no fue tu culpa; ella debe de pagar por lo que te hizo, no voy a dejar las cosas así, No dejare que te mueras, no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi porque sé que me amas; y has sacrificado tu amor por mí, ella abuso de ti y aprovecho de tu amor para destruirte!; me preocupo por ti,!; quiero estar contigo para siempre!; o dejes que esa puta nos destruya!, No estás sucia Michiru eres un diamante brillante; créeme y confía en mí!

\- Haruka….!

***Michiru levanto la cabeza para mirar a Haruka; Ahí estaba con su rostro angelical, suave y sonriente, tan tranquila que la hacía sentirse amada…..pudo verse en esos ojos verdes y se sintió renovada…dejo de sentirse sucia a sus ojos, simplemente se sintió mejor***

\- Quiero quedarme para siempre contigo Haruka….

***Michiru inicio un beso por primera vez en semanas, Haruka lo respondió y la levanto; al separarse la cogió de su mano llevándola consigo***

-¿A dónde vas?...-Pregunto Elsa

\- a matar a alguien!...-Respondió la rubia

\- No puedes…. Haruka-san, ….es una mujer….no puedes pelear contra ella…..incluso si se lo merece…..-Dijo Mina!

\- Soy una mujer también!...-Dijo Haruka señalando lo obvio

\- Bueno…..ahora mismo no te ves como tal…..darías una mala impresión, te veras como un hombre golpeando a una mujer indefensa!...-Volvió a decir Mina

\- Mina…Ella no está indefensa!

\- TENGO UNA IDEA!...-Dijo de repente Elsa

***Elsa Propuso su idea***

\- -_Es una Mala idea…pero estoy de acuerdo!...-Dijo Haruka; cinco minutos después, salió de la habitación vestido con el uniforme de Elsa.

***La cabeza de todo mundo se volteo a su paso, Haruka traía la falda del uniforme escolar por primera vez desde que estudiaba ahí, mientras caminaba todos vieron que sostenía la mano de Michiru (Todo el mundo pensaba que Haruka había sido engañada), Haruka caminaba rápido y parecía muy enfadada, Elsa la seguía, quien ahora vestía el uniforme masculino de Haruka. De repente se escucho el alto parlante de la escuela se escucho la voz de Mina quien revelaba lo que había hecho Keiko y que los policías ya había sido avisados; Pero Haruka quería pelear con Keiko antes que la policía la detuviera*** Haruka encontró a Keiko cerca de los lockers, a quien todo el mundo miraba con reproche***

\- Te encontré por fin PERRA! …..-Dijo una furiosa Haruka

\- Haruka,….¿Porque estas tan entusiasmada en verme….-Decía Keiko a sabiendas del porque de la cara de pocos amigos de Haruka

\- Sé lo que le hiciste a mi novia, ¿ de verdad pensaste que podrías golpearla, abusar de ella y orillarla al suicidio estando yo presente y que no lo descubriría?...¿Realmente lo creías?

\- Mmmm ..Era lo que pensaba!. Pero lo siento Haruka, es que tu novia está hecha un bombón!; ¿Cómo iba a resistir?...-Dijo lanzándole una mirada burlona

\- Es hora de pagar Keiko…Nadie lastima a Michiru…Nadie toca a Michiru…Nadie hace a Michiru llorar…has entendido?

\- ¿Qué quieres Haruka?...¿Una pelea conmigo? Recuerda que soy una campeona, no puedes superar, me sorprendería siquiera que me lograrse a golpear al menos una vez….Por cierto Haruka….Bonita falda!

***Ella no siquiera tuvo tiempo de seguir alegando, cuando vio el primer golpe directo a su cara, ella trato de defenderse pero parecía que Haruka estaba poseída por alguna especia de demonio; nada podía detenerla. Había algunos profesores alrededor, pero ninguno intervino, no porque Haruka era aterradora, sino que pensaban en lo profundo de su corazón que Keiko se lo merecía. Cuando Haruka por fin acabo con ella y llego la policía (Por fin), interrogaron a Michiru, Mina, Elsa, Haruka y Keiko, al igual que alguno de los estudiantes que hubieran estados involucrados. Pero para el momento en que tenían que enviar a Keiko al hospital esta había quedado en un peor estado que cuando golpeo a Michiru por primera vez***

\- Gracias Ruka! …..-Dijo Michiru al ver el estado de Keiko que la hacía sentirse mucho mejor

\- Era normal…nadie te hace daño Michiru…no puedo creer que ella atrevió a ….Bueno…y cuando creo que pudiste haber muerto…yo…creo que nunca terminare de agradecerle a Elsa que te allá ayudado.

\- Haruka! Mira tus manos están muy lastimadas y llenas de sangre!...-Dijo Michiru preocupada al ver las manos de la rubia

\- Yo…..realmente no pensé lo que hacía….yo estaba como fuera de mi…no me pude contener..

***De hecho las manos de Haruka estaban en un estado lamentable***

\- Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería…-Dijo Michiru

\- Tenoh-san?..Kahio-san?...venimos por la llamada telefónica de una estudiante que nos dijo todo, vamos a necesitar que testifiquen si desean que sea llevada a juicio….Dijo uno de los policías

\- Estaremos encantadas de cooperar, Por favor hagan que se quede en prisión el mayor tiempo posible, Ah! Y si pueden condenarla a muerte seria….

\- Haruka!...-Dijo Michiru desaprobando la conducta de su novia

\- Que!?

\- Si todo funciona como queremos, supongo que ella ira a un centro para adolescentes violentos y después a la cárcel cuando cumpla los dieciocho años Tenoh-san…-Continuaba el policía

\- (Suspiro) y supongo que después de que Keiko me denuncie yo también iré a la cárcel por lo que le hice!...-Decía una muy desanimada Haruka al recordar el estado en que dejo a Keiko

\- Hmmm…no…olvidaremos su presencia aquí…Mis colegas y yo…..creemos que se lo merecía…-Decía el policía guiñándole el ojo-…..usaremos su estatus social así como el de Kahio-san así como la declaración de maestros y compañeros para hacer menos creíble la denuncia. Usted no tendrá problemas, pero la próxima vez, le recomiendo que esperen por la policía aunque entiendo su reacción; pero ahora hay que ir a sanar esos poderosos puños les parece?...-Dijo retirándose del lugar

\- Gracias…-Dijo Haruka viendo como se retiraba el agente policial

***Michiru coloco tranquilamente una mano en el hombro de Haruka y con calma apoyo su cabeza en ella. Sentía como que el peso y dolor de todo lo que había pasado se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo, era ella misma de nuevo. De repente se dio cuenta que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida. Haruka volvió su rostro a ella y le dio un tierno beso que fue correspondido***

\- Me alegro de que hallas vuelto…por favor..nunca me dejes de nuevo, Quiero compartir todo contigo las alegrías y las tristezas…-Decía Haruka mirándola a los ojos

\- Nunca me volveré a ir….-Le contesto ella

* * *

***El caso no duro mucho, Keiko una vez salió del hospital fue enviada a un lugar especial para tratar a adolescentes violentos…poco después Michiru empezó a tocar el violín nuevamente una vez se recupero por completo de sus heridas, estaba feliz porque ahora tenía una compañera con quien tocar***

\- Michiru….ya terminaste de empacar?...-Preguntaba la rubia mientras cerraba su maleta

\- Todavía no…ya casi

***Era por la tarde cuando empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Después de dos semanas en la escuela, habían decidido que era mejor para ellas abandonar ese lugar; a Michiru le molestaba constantemente las miradas de todos los que sabían lo que había sucedido en realidad con Keiko y Haruka nunca se había sentido bien del todo en el colegio de todos modos. Ellas querían simplemente estar juntar y vivir como ellas querían, querían su libertad y la escuela no se lo permitiría***

\- No puedo esperar a vivir en este departamento….quiero salir de aquí inmediatamente….-Decía una Haruka muy emocionada-

\- Es el hecho de que hay un gran garaje para colocar tus carros una de las razones por las que mueres por irte?...-preguntaba una graciosa Michiru al ver la emoción de su compañera

\- Mmmmm! En Parte!...Pero a ti no te impacienta el hecho de poder nadar en esa enorme piscina?! –Decía levantando una ceja a sabiendas del amor de Michiru al agua

\- ….Bueno yo…..-Decía Michiru con las mejillas coloradas

\- Tuvimos suerte de encontrar un departamento a nuestro gusto y muy rápidamente que es lo mejor, es enorme y muy moderno….la dueña es muy linda, rara pero agradable!

\- No la conoces'.?-Pregunto Michiru

\- No!

\- Definitivamente estas ciega!...

***Michiru había conocido a la dueña de dicho apartamento, era una mujer de pelo verde oscuro, una modista que vivía cerca del puente, ella considero esta casualidad como un buen augurio, y que serian felices ahí; una nueva vida empezaba para ellas***

***Después de la mudanza pasaron seis meses haciendo lo que querían, iban a donde querían y viajaban mucho. El representante de Michiru, se puso en contacto con ellas y después de muchos intentos Haruka acepto grabar un disco con Michiru, el cual fue un éxito, viajaron juntas todo un año promocionando el disco y parecía ser la mejor época de su vida; Haruka finalmente entro por completo al mundo de Michiru***

***Al año siguiente, Michiru decidió tomar un descanso para seguir la carrera de Haruka…y para cuidar ahora de su bebé, durante ese tiempo Michiru tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a aquella modista dueña del departamento, las tres se volvieron muy buenas amigas; Haruka y Michiru jamás olvidaron a Keiko, pero esto no influyo en sus vidas nunca más. Ellas simplemente estaban completas, juntas y profundamente conectadas por la música y su amor; un vinculo tan profundo que nadie más que ellas podrían entender!

.

* * *

 **F**

 **I**

 **N!**

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

 **Gracias Lyra 14260 por permitirme la traducción de esta historia para colocarla en este espacio.**

 **Gracias a los lectores y lectoras, a los que leen, leyeron y leeran**


End file.
